The Young Prince
by HarryRiddleBiggestFans
Summary: Non-Magic story. Summary : Hogwarts Academy – a school of prestige, refinement, noble and ancent families and also the country's wealthies students – houses the famous YL4. When a transfer student, Hermione Granger directly offends the YL4's leader, Hadrian Riddle, she becomes their target. Don't like then don't read! Thank you, give it a chance before you judge. HP/HG OC/HG DM/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own HP nor its characters, I wish I could (LMAO) But this is my new and first fics, so please be nice and don't be mean, this is my story after all.

A/N : I got this idea from a self-induced marathon of the Korean Drama, _Boys Over Flowers_. I always love the show and the storylines so here it is Harry/Hermoine pairing. And Non-Magic story.

**The Young Lords.**

_**Summary : **__Hogwarts Academy – a school of prestige, refinement, noble and ancent families and also the country's wealthies students – houses the famous YL4. When a "commoner" transfer student, Hermione Granger directly offends the YL4's leader, Hadrian Riddle, she becomes their target._

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

In this world, Hogwarts Group is the most powerful corportion in Britain, perhaps best compared to real-life Samsung, only bigger and more powerful. Hogwarts makes cars, owns department stores, and is virtually everywhere – its empire even includes an elite school. At the beautiful Hogwarts campus, pampered students flaunt their wealth and band together in cliques.

Unfortunately, just being rich isn't enough to survive the teen tyranny at Hogwarts – outsiders or loners are often marked as targets by the bored uber – clique YL4. Once a student is delivered Yl4's "green card," it signals the rest of the school to go all out in harassment and bullying.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Cedric Diggory somehow just knew that it was going to be a bad day.

He had woken up in the morning with a terrible feeling in his stomach. It had rolled, rumbled, and growled in protest, begging him to stay in bed and forgot what was sure to be a terrible experience at Hogwarts Academy. Yet he ignored it. Maybe he was just hungry. He was a tall, good looking, growing boy after all.

Cedric glanced at the dark-gray Hogwarts Academy issued sweet hanging on his closet door. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt a sense of foreboding.

After a hearty breakfast serve in his bedroom suite, a quick shower, and a sharp knock on his door from his butler telling him that his driver had arrived, he was ready to face the day. He was also, informed that his brother had already left from school.

Later, as the car pulled up to the Hogwarts looming structure, he couldn't help the gulp as he stepped out of the sleek car.

Something just didn't feel right.

Things were oddly quiet as he stomped up the stairs through the embroidered double doors. His footsteps echoed in the hallway as he made his way to his locker. He took a quick look around. Where was everyone? He didn't come any later than usual, and at this time, the hallways were usually bustling with the latest gossip about their famous idols.

Cedric stared at his locker, and as he raised his hand to release the latch, a shiver of trepidation shook his frame. The foreboding feeling increased exponentually when he finally opened the metal door.

A dark green 4x4 card with simple black serpent lettering fluttered to his feet.

"What the-" He reached a trembling hand down to pick up the card, only to drop it again with a gasp.

He had been targeted.

"Cedric Diggory!" A student sounded loudly from behind him. "He's been green-carded!" The sudden trampling of footsteps should have sent out a clear warning to Cedric, but he hardly heard them. All he saw with stratling clarity was the bold 'YL4' printed on the cards face.

"Hey, Diggory!" He finally broke from his stupor from the familiar voice. Dudley Dursley, son of a wealthy Sports Company's Director stood directly to his left cracking his knuckles. "I'm sorry." His gleeful demeanor automatically falsified his apology. "But you know the rules : Whatever YL4 says, goes."

As Dursley took a threatening step forward, Cedric took an immediate step back. He took in the multipying number of students forming behind the tall – good looking boy, and a quick barely noticeable glance behind him let him know that the other end of the hallway was currently empty. But it past memory served him right, it wouldn't be that way for long.

When Dursley loudly cracked his neck from side to side, Cedric decided to act on a split second decision.

His backpack landed with a thud on the marble floor and he ran as fast as his feet could take him with the student body hot on his heels.

He had been green-carded by the YL4.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hermoine Jean Granger arrives at the school bearing a dry – cleaning delivery, she is amazed at all the splendor. She got off her bike and noticed that students talk axcitedly about the newest YL4 victim, "Did you hear about Diggory?" A beautiful girl asked her friend beside her. "Oh! Yea. Want to bet that he wouldn't last long." Said the boy chucking with his group. She stopped stood still when she recognize the boy's name that they were talking about. 'Diggory...Cedric Diggory' she muttered under her breath as she took a peek on her package.

She follows the crowd outsude, they were all look up at the rooftop, and she looked up at the rooftop following the crowd, where she saw the battered guy standing poised to jump off the building. She gasps as she saw the guy was ready to jump.

"This what you want, isn't it? Fine, I'll give you what you want." The guy shouted to his audience. He started to step off the ledge. "Hey!" Hermoince yelled to get his attention as she bursted on the scene. She held his dry – cleaning up. "Mr. Diggory!" She pointed at his dry – cleaning. "That'll be 40 pounds, please!"

The boy looked back at her as if she's grown another head. " Just get my family to take care of it after I die." He said as Hermoine gasped in horror. "Are you about to die? Why? You go to such a nice school. " She said. "This isn't school, it's hell." He told her. "Excuse me, but the real hell is outside." She corrected him.

"Do you know what YL4 is?" He asked as Hermoine just blinked telling him she doesn't know. "Once you got their green cards. That will makes you a hunted man." He explained. Hermoine realized that this mysterious YL4 is the reason why he's all bloody and ready to jump off a building. "And you're going to let them get away with that?" she asked. "If this is my school, I'm going to show them that they aren't the bloody boss." She told him as they guy smiled at her. "Then your school is lucky to have someone like you, especially a friend like you." He said and then he jumps.

Everyone gasped – Hermoine lurched forward, and grabbed him on his way over the ledge. Saved!

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Photos are uploaded, news spreads quickly, and pretty soon, Hermoine is hailed as a hero in the media, a sort of Wonder Woman for the working class. As this occurred on a Hogwarts campus – and worse, a Hogwarts heir is involved ( albeit indirectly as YL4's leader ) – citizens denounce the Hogwarts Group. Housewives agree to boycott Hogwarts stores, candlelight vigils are held, people demonstrate.

Hermoine's best friend Sarah Winston and her boss cheer her on ( the girls work after school at a neighborhood restaurant ). They all still watching the news on the tv. "Are they really as cute as they say they are?" Sarah wondered as Hermoine sighed unimpressed at the question. "Pfft, I rather call them Young Lizards instead." She sneered telling her best friend and they just burst into laughter together.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Naturally, the outcry is a pain in the neck for Hogwarts Group's CEO, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who happens to be father to YL4 leader Hadrian Riddle. He vents his ire on his secretary, Mrs. Lestrange. "You know why public opinion is frightening? Because they're ignorant!" As he turned off the TV on his office room.

"Lestrange, take care off this." He pointed at the magazine cover. "Of course, Sir." She said nodding her head at her still pissed off boss. With that she walked out the room heading somewhere to fulfill his request. 'Another one, Young Master.' She thought shook her head.

Sitting down on his chair, thinking about his son behavior, 'the nerve of that boy. I don't understand why he still keeping his little group.' He thought shaking his head.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hermoine went home later that day and finds her house were surrounded by an luxurious vehicles. She looked around and walked straight into her house. As she stepped her foot in she saw her family is thrilled telling her that she was offered a schoolarship to Hogwarts Academy.

She blinked her eyes as if telling them that she is not thrilled nor she interested at all for the offer.

"Please, think about this again Ms. Granger." Mrs. Lestrange said looking at Hermoine expression showing her that she was about to refuse the offer. "Oh, worry not ma'am she will be going tomorrow. Thank you...Thank you." Her mother quickly answered before Hermione could say anything.

Mrs. Lestrange smiled and nods her head. "Yes, thank you. I will be going now. Have a nice evening." With that being said, she walked out the house.

Hermoine looked at her family as the door closed, "I'm not going to that school. My life is just fine before, so I'm not going to change it." She said refused to go. "Are you serious, Mione? It's completely foolish to pass up such a free education, even the rich and powerful would kill for." Her mother told her. "Plus, they wheedle, the school has a swimming pool. And remember how much you like swimming?" She said knowing how much her daughter liked swimming. However Hermione isn't the easiest person. But still, she concidered the offer.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

And the next day, she arrived at her new school.

As she walked in the school ground, she saw students chatting around, joking around, the things that she isn't usually do in her old school. "You know there's only two of this suit in the entire world. And guess who has the other one?" She heard a guy bragging about his dressed. "Hadrian Riddle." He said smirking at his friends as the other gasps with envy. Predictable, she is a complete fish out of water in this place where students flash luxury vehicles. ( Hadrian arrives by helicopter ) and designer clothing.

Hermione wandered around, searching for the swimming pool, she stopped when she heard the strains of a violin. Curious, she followed the sound and came to its source. She saw a guy, dressed in all white, playing his violin out in the woods. 'Wow, he's good' she thought.

Her gaze broke when he saw her standing there watching him. She cleared her throat awkwardly, "I was just looking for the swimming pool, Do you happen to know where it is?" She asked in a flustered tone. He pointed her in the right direction without saying any other word. "Thank you." She nodded and run off in mortification, but also impressed at the guy's pretty face. She turned around and found him playing once more from distance.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The girls squealing. "YL4!" The girls screamed sending everyone rushed to the entrance to welcome their overlords.

Wit that the door opened as the YL4 arrived in a blaze of glory and glamour – shot backlighting. As they walked in like they own the place, the girls squealing and sighed dreamily as they watched their overlords. Hermione watched in horror as she saw the group that nearly killed the boy, the other day and she found herself stared in horror as she saw the earlier boy dressed in all white walking with them.

The leader suddenly stopped, making everyone standing uncomfortably because if he does that, it doesn't going to end well. He looked over at one of the bystanders who she recognized waas the one who was talking with his friends earlier outside the school. He immediately quivers in fear. He cleared his throat looked over as the people behind him stepped behind in fear as the curly – haired guy looked at him emotionless. "U-uhh yes?" He asked. "You have until the count of three." He said in authoritative voice. "one.." the poor boy gulped, "two.." he stuttered in fear, "three.." He grabbed the boy by his shirt. "Hey Blaise." He started. "Yeah." He answered. "You still have the juice with you?" He asked without taking his gaze off the boy. "Yeah." He answered as the leader offered his hand as Blaise handed him the juice. With that he emptied the juice at the boy's shirt and handed the bottle to the boy's hand after with that they continue to walk away. As the crowd surrounded they poor guy.

Hermoine looked in horror as she watching the whole scene. "W-what in bloody hell was that?" She muttered to herself. "Is he crazy? Are they all as crazy as _him_? Watching all his reigh of terror without saying a thing?" She shouted.

That attracts the attention of the school's three queen bees. "Ohh. My. God." Someone exclaimed making her turn around and she saw three beautiful girls standing behind her. "Who are you?" She asked. "Ginny." Red – headed girl said with a pose. "Cho Chang." Asian girl said with another pose. "Lavender." Brown – haired girl said also with a pose. "We are the beauty of Hogwarts." Ginny told her. "Oh hello, I'm Hermoine. Pleased to meet you." She said offering her hand. The girls just standing watching her without respond with a handshake that she offered.

"I can't believe what am I hearing, you said crazy beeping something. You weren't reffering to the YL4. Were you?" Ginny asked.

"Y..YL what?" Hermoine asked, mentally palmed herself.

"So the people who publicly humiliated that kid was the infamous YL4?" She asked. "Infamous? More like famous!" Cho cheered. "If you don't watch you're mouth, you're going to be in trouble." Lavender finished.

They walked closer to her. "You guys own a Laundromat." Ginny said, out of nowhere. "No. It's dry cleaning." Hermoine corrected. Wich made them laugh. "It's my first time looking at a dry cleaner's daughter." Lavender said. "It's so fascinating." Cho joined. Hermoine rolled her eyes and fake her laugh. "Look all you want. I won't charge you." She said.

"Since it's your first day. We'll let it slide, common girl. But next time, you better watch what you say." Ginny said with a glare as they left.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that night, Hermoine asked her brother to surf in the internet for their bios.

Her brother, Leo typed as fast as his little hands could. "Blaise Morfin Zabini. A bluechip in the construction business. He is the successor to the II Hogwarts Construction. His mother is a real estate magnate.

"Draco Dragonis Malfoy is a pottery genius who comes from an artistic lineage, the first artist to debut at the Biennial and is a gifted ceramist that appeared like a shooting star. His grandfather also owns a famous art museum.

"Arion Regulus Black is the grandson of a former Hogwarts Headmaster, and the sole sirviving descendant, as his parents died in car crash when he was five. His family owns a variety of rich – people toys, like an art center, a European soccer team, and a major league baseball team.

"And then there's Hadrian Maximus Riddle. The others are famous among rich society, but Hadrian, as the heir to Hogwarts Group, is known to practically the entire country. If you're even a three year old citizen in Britain, you would know of the Hogwarts Group. He is their successor. Hadrian Maximus Riddle is the YL4's leader."

Hermione stared wide – eyed at the monitor. "W-what!"

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Finding out how privilaged The YL4 is, she was immediately sent into a rage. "U-ugh! Life is too unfair!" She shouted. "and you! Hadrian Maximum Riddle! You're such an arsehole, because if you was born so lucky, you should be thankful and act kindly to others." She yelled. "Young Lizards – dung – "

"_Umphh_." She cutted as she heard someone yawned as she looked down the staircase and spotted a set of legs – someone's taking a nap on the landing below. They guy slowly stands up from his previous spot, Hermoine blinked as she saw "Arion Black." She muttered. "You disturbed my sleep." He said in his soft – spoken way. "Did-did you hear –" She question but being cut. "About the Lizards? Or how lucky we are?" He answered as Hermoine gulped blushed in embarrased.

He was about to walk away when he stopped as he walked passed her, "It's Maximus. Hadrian Maximus Riddle not Maximum – if you're going to rail against him, you ought to at least get the name right." He said as he left with no other words.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Lunchtime. The Bimbo Trio walked over Hermione direction. The trio leader, Ginny sprays her parfume all over her meal and make it a point to hover and comment on Hermione's poor – person lunch. The cafeteria serves gourmet offerings, but Hermione ignores them in favor of her plain lunchbox ( rice, egg, spam ), which they now ridicule.

Hermione sighed in relief as the trio walked away from her, unexpectedly, a girl came over her once again interupted her mean. "Hello, Can I sit here with you?" She asked her kindly. "Sure." She answerd. "I'm Susan. Susan Bones." She said offering friendly handshake. Hermione felt happy, that she received a friendly overtune from the new girl, Susan Bones, who is is sweet, pretty, and recently transferred from Germany.

"Oh. Thank God you've made a friend, Mione. I was afraid that you'd wind up an outsider." Sarah said expressed her relief. "I'm an outside." Hermione replied glumly. "I figured I'll just lie low until graduation." She told her best friend. "What happened to the fearless protector who used to always stand up for me in elementary school?" Sarah asked turned her friend around to look at her. And in reply, Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. "I'll have to stick it out. My father's proud of my fancy uniform, you know as a dry – cleaner, he can appreciate quality, and my mother keep pushing me to work on my looks so i can snag a rich boy." She answered with a frown on her face.

With that Sarah hugged her best friend tight. "Come on, cheer up." She muttered chucked and Hermione nodded find herself chucking along with Sarah.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day, she finds herself once again in the school hallway when the YL4 once again on their way struts in looking cool and arrogant as usual.

They stopped at once when a girl blocked them, she had a cake on her hands. "Hadrian..." She said smiling, guestering the cake to him. "I made this all by myself. Please accept my heart." She said as everyone muttering their 'awww' and 'ooohhh' behinds. Everyone but the trio.

A bunch of gasps happened when he took it, to the girl's excitement and the Bimbo Trio's horror – until the then smased the cake into her face. He looked around and took Ginny's handkerchieft from her pocket, wiping his hand with it and just threw it away after for Ginny excitment, she took it from the floor and absolutely adored it. As the YL4 walked away heartlessly as if nothing had happened.

As he walks off, he find Hermione in his path, trying to do her best to tamp down her fury.

"Do you have something to say." He asked in his normal monotone, non – questioning way. But the threat was clear. Hermione could only clench her fist at her sides to prevent herself from doing something she would regret later.

'Yeah, I do have something to say. You! Don't you even have the barest human courtesy? I don't bother hoping you would have any humility for your riches. But if you didn't want to eat it, you could have politely refused. Or, couldn't you think of the feelings of the person who made the cake and accepted?' Unfortunately, she coudn't find herself saying those and only found it in her head.

When it comes time to say it, she backs down and mutters, "Never mind."

Arrogant look crossing Hadrian's features, as if he was satisfied with his restraint. "I didn't think so." As they walked out of the hall way. Arion, though gave her a smile as he passed her through as if knowing what was running through her mind.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that day, Susan found Hermione in the swimming pool as she glided through the water. For the past few days, they've been insufferable. Susan pulled her out of the water, she gasped for air. "Why do you swim like that? You'll tire yourself." She said watching her still gasping for air.

"It was my punishment." Hermione replied. "Punishment. Why?" The redhead girl asked. "A punishment for being a strong girl, but being so cowardly today." Hermione answered.

"Are you better now?" She asked again as they about to head to the locker room.

"Yeah, the reason why I go here is so I could swim." Hermione answered." Any other reason?" She asked. "Yeah. So I could see my best friend, Susan Bones each day." She answered giggling.

Later that day, Hermione and Susan is outside eating their ice cream cones and chat cheerfully. When Susan slips and falls at Hadrian's feet, getting ice cream all over his shoe.

Susan gasped in horror when she saw what just happening. "I-I'm sorry." She immediately scared and apologized.

"You're sorry? If everything worked out because people were sorry, there wouldn't be a war." Hadrian replied.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll but you a new pair! I swear! The exactly same shoes for you."

"Do you have more money than me?" He asked making the two girls looked at him in horror. "Even if you did, you wouldn't be able to. These shoes were made by a craftsman in Fiorenze so how would you buy me the exact same ones?" He finished.

"I apologize. I'll do whatever I can." Susan stuterred rambling. 'Ugh, this bloody devil, rich people and huge ego...' Hermione murmured under her breath as she watching the whole scene.

He raised his eyebrow. "Whatever you can, huh?

"Very well then, Lick it." He said gesturing her to the shoe.

"W-what?"

He looked down at her, smug. "You heard me."

When Susan was about to sink down to her knees in order to fulfill Hadrian's request, she grabbed the back of her blazer with her free hand. Yanked her to her feet and placed the girl protectly behind her.

"Won't you stop?" Hermione said. "Did she fall on purpose?" She continued. "If she apologized then tha shoud be enough." She finished.

With that Hadrion turned his head on her instead.

"What is this? Hey, second year. I don't think it's been long since you've been here. But American style is restricted here." Hadrian said. Then Draco Malfoy whispered something in his ear. "Ah. Is that so?" He glanced at Hermione amused. "You're the wonder crap people have been talking about?" He started. "I was hoping for an S – Line, D – Cup girl when I heard wonder woman." He paused to look from her head to her feet. "That's a total disappointment." He finished.

"Oh. I'm happy to disappoint you." Hermione laughed.

"Is it your thing to be obtuse and interfering? Why butt into someone else's business?" He asked.

"She's not just anyone, she's a friend. But I guess they don't include words like 'friend' or 'friendship' in rich people's dictionaries." She answered.

"Friends? Let's see some of that great friendship in action. You lick it." Hadrian said with an raised eyebrow.

"What?" She shouted.

"If you do it for her, I'll let this go." He told her with amused expression.

Resignedly, Hermione started to bend over as Hadrian waits expectantly, but stops mid – bow. She shoved her ice cream cone in Hadrian's face, causing him to fall over.

"So what, did you earn all that money yourself?" She scoffed. "And no, my thing isn't to interfere, it's to stand up to the rich brats who rely on their rich parents"

She took out a couple of pounds and threw three at him, referring to his stained cloting. "Our business charges 30 pounds, but I calculated using your rich neighborhood standards. It it still won't clean, bring it by." He finished throwing her business card and walked away dragging Susan along with her.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that night, Hadrian remains in a dark mood, trying to figure out how to get back at Hermione. As the rest of the guys aren't taking this seriously, they find Hadrian unusually fixated.

Draco approaching Hadrian as he still seems to be in his fool mood. "What bothering you, mate? I think you've done enough with that card already." He said putting his hand on Hadrian shoulder. "Shove off Malfoy! Take your filthy hands off me!" He snapped pushed Draco's hand off him. Draco held his hands up surrender. "Right, calm down will you? Just use the usual way as always like the others. What's so bloody hard." He said leaving him alone.

At that Hadrian's face showing gleeful reaction as a smirk crossed on his face. "You're so dead, laudry girl." He muttered as he crushed the card in his hand.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day, Hermione walked over her locker. She found a green card hanging in there but didn't taking it seriously. For her it doesn't really mean much to her and with that she just tossed it away.

She finds out what the effects of gree – carding are when she walks into class.

"Where is my desk?" She muttered. When she got no answer, she turned to her profesor. "Profesor Snape?" But instead, he just shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Maybe you should go check outside." Ginny sneered.

"In the dirt." Lavender finished. "A commoner like you should be used to that, right? While the others students in the class just laughing at the display. When she went to find her desk, she found one of her notebooks is lying on the ground, graffiti'd with filthy words, and when she bends down to pick it up, it jumps out of reach – someone's tied a string to it.

Hermione followed the leaping notebook out into the hallway, where her equally defaced desk is parked. Students start pelting her with eggs – and then a bucket of flour is dumped over her from above.

It's the despoiling of her uniform that gets to her – she remember how her father so proudly ironed it – and Hermione shouts at them defiantly, "Go on! Keep going!"

When she looks to the crowd around her, Susan rushes off, too scared to show her support.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Meanwhile, YL4 watches the proceedings on a television in their lounge. The other two ( Draco, Blaise ) figure that's the end of story, but Hadrian corrects them – it's over when Hermione comes begging on her knees.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." He counted looking at the door expecting Hermione.

When he didn't get what he expect. "Aaah... That was too fast." He muttered. "Let's try again." He started. "Five." Shoot. "Four." Shoot. "Three." Shoot as he frowned. "Two." 'Ugh, Where the bloody hell is she' He thought. "Oneee." He grouned as Draco and Blaise looked at him amused.

He glanced at the two of them shooting them deadly glare. "W-what? Shove off you both!" He snapped. Taking his phone out and makes a call.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hermione came back to her shouty stairwell. "Do you think because my name is Hermione, you can trampple all over me?!" She started. And again she's interrupted by Arion, who's relaxing on the landing below.

He looked at him warily. "_Whoa_, suddenly this place is not as quiet as it used to be." He said walking over her. "Sorry, I disturbed you again." She said looking at him.

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" He just ignored her as he asked her, out of nowhere. Confused, Hermione lists the ingreedients. "You make the batter out of flour, eggs, sugar, and milk. They you fry them." She answered. "That's pretty simple." He said, deep in thought. There was an awkward silent.

Taking in her appearance, Arion peered at her closely, then wiped the flour from her face and uniform with a handkerchief. Suprised and touched she then looked up at him, she could tell that he was hurt. It shown from his eyes.

He stopped, folded his handkerchief, and handed it to her.

"Thank you but this is yours –"

"Keep it. I don't need it." He said, about to walk away.

I'll return it when I see you here again." She insisted.

"I'm not coming back here. It gets a bit too noisy. Thanks to someone." He said reffering to Hermione. He walked away. She looked at the handkerchief and smiled slightly at it. As she about to made her way out of there, she noticed the cooking magazine right there and it had a model she know quite well : Daphne Grengass.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hermione's mood lifts when she goes back to the now – empty classroom and finds a set of gym clothing a stuffed animal on her desk. The toy has a voice – recorded message from Susan, which tells her, "I'm sorry. Forgive me for being a coward."

Later, when she goes for a swim, Hermione finds the pool littered with trash – and of course, it's Hadrian's work in the Hermione's Tormenting Regimen.

In fact, Hadrian's so into his plans to ruin Hermione's life that even his friends are surprised he's still so fixated on them.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

A week later. Draco muses, "Isn't she the first to really stand up to YL4?"

( Arion isn't with them because he's off sleeping in a new location, although how anyone can sleep with legs crossed like that is a wonder. Way to go, Arion. )

All the while, Hermione cleans out the pool, picking out all the empty bottles and soda cans. By the time she's dressed in the locker room, she's visited by more of Hadrian's minions.

"E-excuse me," her voice cracked without her permission. Those boys were rather large. "I need to get through. And you're blocking my way."

When they boys did not respond ( and only to continued to peer down at her with lascivious smirks on their faces ), alarm bells began to ring at the back of her mind. Something wasn't right.

She attempted to move past them, but was instantly shoved roughly back inside of the locker room. They continued to back her in further until she began to stumble onto the risers. At this point, her heart was beginning to beat rapidly, a sckening feeling swirling within the pit of her stomach.

"Think about what you're doing."

"I swear, I'll scream if you get anycloser."

One of the boys – Dudley Dursley, she believed his name was – chuckled in response. "And who's going to hear you? You're the only lose who chooses to go to the swimming pool building during their free time."

"D-Did Hadrian Riddle send you?" the thought caused a wave of nausea to flood her body. This was low, even for Hadrian.

All of the boys laughed at her expense. "We were told that you needed to be taught a lesson." One of them sneered. "We're going to show you your place, commoner."

The moment the boy who spoke moved his hands towards his belt buckle, their ill intentions were solidified, and she immediately made a mad dash towards the exit.

But she was too much to slow. Or maybe they were much too fast. She felt a strong hand yank the collar of her blazer, suddenly the world flipped its axis and the air was being pushed forcefully from her lungs, leaving her gasping for air. It took her a moment to realize that her back was slammed – _hard _– to the hard linoleum floor, and her eyes misted and blurred when the pain finally registered. She heard the scraping of fallen chairs and laughter from the boys currently surrounding her again, but she was _still _attempting to bring air back into her lungs and blink away the haze that crept into vision.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

_**To be continued***_

_**Please review and be nice. This is my first story after all.**_

_**If you don't like then don't read.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own HP nor its characters, I wish I could (LMAO) But this is my new and first fics, so please be nice and don't be mean, this is my story after all.

A/N : I got this idea from a self-induced marathon of the Korean Drama, _Boys Over Flowers_. I always love the show and the storylines so here it is Harry/Hermoine pairing. And Non-Magic story.

**The Young Lords.**

_**Summary : **__Hogwarts Academy – a school of prestige, refinement, noble and ancent families and also the country's wealthies students – houses the famous YL4. When a "commoner" transfer student, Hermione Granger directly offends the YL4's leader, Hadrian Riddle, she becomes their target._

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" She strugles as she fights off her trio of attackers. They then grabed her from the girl's locker room and hold her down.

"Shut up will you?" One of the boys snapped as he put his hand on her mouth to shut her up. "He-help. Please, don't do this!" She pleaded to her attackers who just laughing at her reaction.

And suddenly, they stopped at the arrival of Orion Black. Their eyes were all on him at once as he walked forward to their direction.

"What are you doing?" Arion asked in his casual manner. The boys looked at each other, thinking that they're action on Hadrian's orders. "Hadrian is –" Started Crabbe stuttered but before he could finish his sentence, Orion cut him up. "Is my friend." He finished, out of nowhere as he watching the scene in front of him still acting nothing was going on. He then peered down at Hermione. "Hey, did you forget something from the pancake recipe that you told me earlier?" He asked looking at her. "U-uum." She tried but still held down by her attackers. "What about baking powder?" She mentioned as she glanced at the attackers before glanced back at Orion who she thinks an rather awkward way to discuss cooking techniques.

Orion then looked up to see the three minions. "Why are you still here?" He asked. They looked at each other wondering if they should disobeying Orion to their face or Hadrian behind their back, they skedaddle.

"U-uum." Started Goyle as they began to stand up and left them in hurry.

Orion took a towel and covers her in a towel. After that, he then turned to leave but stopped when Hermione called him. "Thank you." She told him. "I wasn't helping. These things just annoy me." He answered in his even tone. With that he left, leaving an crying Hermione behind.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Meanwhile, in Riddle Manor. Hadrian was enjoying his golf playoff, when the three minions rushing towards him.

He raised his eyebrow. "Well?" He started and the boys started to explain the event with Orion Black earlier.

"So let me get this straight, you're saying that Orion Black –"

Hadrian paused his sentence as he swung his golf stick and let out a low grunt of disappointment when the ball didn't get in the hole.

"Just showed up." He finished the question without really asking. He turned around with a raised eyebrow towards the three minions.

He had all but demanded the three minions to meet him at his manor after school in order to update him on what was supposed to be the last threat for the girl 'Hermione Granger'.

And he wasn't pleased at the update, not at all.

He let out a humorless laugh. "You trolls! Bloody idiots. Three againts one. And are you telling me, that you three idiots was about to attempt sexual assault." He said as he turned to face them.

They minions shfted uncomfortably. The butler just look at them uncomfortably.

"Y – yes." Goyle spoke up nervously for the group. "B – But we did what you wanted – "

He held up his golf stick facing Goyle's face. The boys gulped in unison looking at him terrifiedly.

"You did what _I _wanted." He chuckled as he repeated his statement, shaking his head in disbelief. Faster than lightning, he whirled around, and the stick that was once held limply in his hand, painfully connected to Goyle's leg. He screaned in agony.

"I didn't realize that _I _wanted three half-brained trolls to attempt sexually assault to a defenseless girl!"

The two boys still standing, winced at the volume of his voice. Goyle was still rolling around on the floor in pain.

Dudley was the bravest one to speak up in their defense. "Y-You told us to teach her a lesson."

"I told you to bloody _scare _her Dursley! How in the _hell _does that translate to rape? You're stupidity is _asounding_, Dursley." He raised the stick threateningly and smirked when the boys flinched in fear.

"If I see you." He pointed his stick to the boys threateningly. " _– any of you – _anywhere on or near _my _campus again." He continued. "I'll make sure that you will _never_ be able to walk again." He stated as the boys gape in shock. "Am I clear?" He finished.

The both of them nodded in mute shock, not quite absorbing just what he was suggesting.

Hadrian narrowed his eyes. "All of you get out of my sight." He lifted his golf stick to rest on his shoulder and motioned to Goyle's wirthing form on the floor. "And take this idiot with you. His screaming is giving me a headache." He finished.

Dursley and Crabbe only continued to gape in shock. Had they just been unofficially expeled out of Hogwarts?' they both thoughts. They both knew that whatever came out of Hadrian Riddle's mouth was basically law, but...

"What are you doing you trolls? Why are you still _here_." He snarled out making them both jumped out of their minds. "Get out of my sight." He snapped as the boys wasted no more time in gathering up their fallen friend and scrambling out of the Riddle Manor.

"Idiots." He muttered as they saw them disappeared from his sight.

"I swear sometimes, their IQ are smaller than trolls." He said as he threw his golf stick and the butler bowing his head as he glanced at him.

He thought of the weight of just what could have happened to that commoner Hermione Granger if his bestfriend hadn't arrived.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

Things most certainly did not go as planned.' He thought under his breath.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Orion's kindness lingers in Hermione's mind for the rest of the day. And Hermione is on his way home, the weather was cold as she riding her bike. She felt her nose was turning red, because of the air she was passing. And then she saw Daphne Greengrass in a commerical. She walked past another one, she happened to come across the one and only Orion Black when she biycles past him fondling a poster of a famous model 'Dapne Greengrass' at a bus stop.

"Do you know, that a bus stop poster is going to blacken your hands with dirt." She said as she made her way towards him. Heard the voice, Orion turned around. "No matter how pretty the poster looks, it will dirty your hands." She finished.

With that Orion looked at his hands which were covered in dirt obviously. "Told you." She smiled mused as she took out a few tissues and handed it to him. "Now were even." She said with a sheepish smile and turned to look at the poster.

"She's so pretty." She stated looking at the poster. "Like a goddess." She continued.

"Goddess?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, but not only her face is pretty. She's so kind." She answered. "She donates most of her money she makes as a model to help others." She sighed slight in envy.

"Do you know her?" He asked.

"Of course. She's my idol." She answered sighing as Orion smiled at her wide-eyed.

"One day, she might marry royalty, you know?" She said as his smile suddenly faded at once. "She is bound for great things, she could marry a royalty, or a president, or something of that sort to become a "world's princess" like Princess Kate." She continued smiling at the poster.

"She's just a model." Orion said. "It's just a feeling. She deserved it. She's really kind." Hermione said sticking to her fantasy of a foreign prince falling for her idol.

"What do you know?" Orion snapped turned to her.

"Every time I see you, I find you noisy and irritating." He said glared at that and walk away.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

At home, Hermione's computer – obsessed brother Leo finds scandalous news online about one of the students at Hogwarts Academy, a second – year who's supposedly pregnant. Identified merely as Miss "H." "Who do you think it is?" the family tries to guess who it could be.

"Don't know mom. I have no idea." Hermione said.

"See even the rich people doing something as humiliating as that." Her mother said shaking her head.

"Poor girl, I have no idea how her family is taking the news like this." She said as they keep guessing who it could be.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day, Hermione notices the stares of the other students, but she is busy wondering which of them is the notorious Miss H.

Hadrian is in a good mood. They all relaxing on the couch in their private quarters when the others noticed Hadrian's mood today. Draco and Blaise glanced at each other looking at him while Orion sitting their watching TV.

"What's up with Miss "30 Pounds" (Hermione) today?" Malfoy finally asked.

"Just wait. She'll come here soon." Hadrian answered as he convices himself that she's coming to see him.

"What prank have you pulled this time, Hadrian?" Orion wondered looking at him.

"Why, so you can save her again?" He retorted.

Blaise and Draco wonder what that means glanced at each other.

"Picking on one girl like this is ridiculous and childish." Orion said. "Do you see her as a girl?" Hadrian retorted. "Because to me, she's like a horse or even a dog for that matter." He snorted. "After all, she dared defy the Great Hadrian Riddle – ness." He finished arrogantly smirked mused at himself.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Meanwhile, Hermione's classmates identify her as the notorious Miss H, and the news spreads fast. She walked in the class and she saw in class, that both chalkboards have been covered in slurs like "filthy," "get lost," "who's the daddy?" "crazy bitch," etc.

She frowned looking at those boards and went to sit on her desk. She jumped when The Tarty Trio threw a pile of dirty rags on her desk and taunt her. "I can't take this anymore!" She fumed at them as she pushed her too far.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ginny mocked her while the others chuckled so were everyone in the class room.

She stood up and walked out of the class and went straight to the YL4 Private Lounge. She didn't knock as she opened the room and she saw Blaise at the far end of the room, Draco sat beside him discussing something.

And Orion on the opposite of them.

While Hadrian, the one that she's looking for is sitting on the other couch beside Draco with a magazine in his hand.

"Hadrian!" She said interupting them in the middle of their conversation. When they noticed about her arrival, their gazes fell on her.

Hadrian smirked in satisfaction noticing her arrival "What did I tell you? She would come looking for me." He said to his friends,"If you came to apologize, you're too late." He said turned into Hermione direction covering his satisfaction.

"You better stop your childishness Hadrian! I would not quietly tolerate it anymore!" She spat out.

"Hey laudry girl, is that how you apologize among your superior?" He asked looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why must the victim apologizing to the tormenter?" Hermione retorted slapping him in the face with the dirty rag. While the otheres looked at her shocked. "What did you say?" Hadrian said standing up from his seat.

She got her fists ready, and inched to him. Hadrian's arrogance turned to confusion seeing that. Puzzled, he asks "What are you doing?" looking at her in confusion. "I told you, I won't sit back and take it anymore." She repeated and with a shriek, Hermione jumps in the air, and whirls into a rather impressive spinning back kick – catching Hadrian right in the face.

The other YL4 members look on in amazement when Hermione clomped over the fallen Hadrian, demanding, "Did you see me sleeping around with a man? Did you even see me holding hands? How dare you say all filth things about a chaste and pure girl who hasn't even had her first kiss yet!" She shouted at him.

"If you keep up these bloody tricks." She pointed at him. "I will really kill you, you prick!" She warned one last time, with that she walked off leaving still shocked Hadrian and an amused members.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that night, Hadrian, Draco, Blaise, and Orion were all chilling in their Lounge in Riddle Manor.

The others might think that those show of defiance would piss off the Almighty Hadrian, but they looked at him. He just sits alone, chuckling to himself. They glanced at each other before turned their attention to Hadrian who is still laughing at himself with no reason for the two of them. While Orion on the corner of the room playing with his card.

"Why is he so amused?" Blaise asked Draco as they play glancing at him. Draco shrugged looking at him asking the same question.

"Haven't you guys caught on yet?" Hadrian said absently. Blaise and Draco shook their head no. Making him laugh more. "That chick's totally into me." He announced with supreme satisfaction. "Huh?" They both asked in unison clearly makes no sense to them they asks, "Are you serious, Hadrian?"

"You guys saying that you're casanova, but didn't get it?" He said as the both of them blicked at their leader. "That chick's totally into me, she is totally into me. She likes me." Blaise and Draco gape in shock. "W-what?"

Hadrian shook his head. "Let's elaborates, shall wee?" He stated. They nodded focusing at him.

"Think about it. She didn't want the guy she likes to misunderstand, so she came straight to me herself to insist that she was pure and innocent." He explained.

"Following that logic –" Draco started. " – saying that she hadn't had her first kiss –" Blaise continued. " – is her way of saying that she's waiting for her first kiss from me." Hadrian finished.

Draco clapping, "Bravo. Impressive, Hadrian. You're my friend, but that's really something." He told him as him and Blaise burst out laughing to theirselves after hearing that and continued to play their game, leaving Hadrian with his thoughts still chuckling with himself. "She thought she could fool me by acting mad." He muttered to himself chuckling.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day at school, Hermione lies low as she looks around wanting to avoid more encounters with the Almighty Hadrian. As she about walk, men in suits approached her. "Y-yes?" She asked. "Could you please come with us, Miss?" said one of them. "W-what? Who are you? And who ask you to get me here?" she asked the men raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry Miss, we can't say that just yet. Just please come with us." He said won't identify their boss. "I'm sorry, I'm pretty busy today." She said declained and turned around sneaks her way across another direction of campus. She hides, only to be accosted at the last minute. "Ugh, I can't seem to avoid much trouble." She muttered to herself huffed still avoiding the men that looking for her.

At last minute, she's shoved into a waiting vehicle, "Hey! What are you doing?" she tried to fight them off then drugged imediately.

She awakens on a massage table in a luxurious room, "What do you think we should do with her –" she heard one of them saying and is subjected to all sorts of painful beaufitying processes like waxing.

She stared at the people around her, they were discussing something about her hair, her dress, and all the beauty stuff. "What am I doing here? What are you doing?" she asked.

"The Young Master wants to see you." She answered.

"W – who ? Y – Young Master?" she asked confused.

"Just let us do our job please." She answered shutting her down.

When they were finished with her, she stared at herself in the full – sized mirror.

"Miss Granger, the Young Master wish to see you now." An old man told her, she presume he is in his 40 or something. "W – who ?" she asked again but he didn't answer and mentioning at the door direction.

As they walk, she looked around to see the luxurious and really huge mansion. 'Wow' she thoughts. "This is the first time that the young master has brought home a girl." The butler said taking her out of her thoughts. She blinked looking at him. "Umm, excuse me Sir, but why am I here?" she asked again.

But again the butler didn't say anything because he doesn't know either. He stopped as they reached the door, he deposits her at a door where someone is waiting for her.

She enteres cautiously after a few minutes and she saw a tall figure standing at the window. "Orion?" she guessed.

With that the guy turned around and there when she realize it wasn't Orion, disappointedly realizing that she's at Hadrian's family estate, Hermione immediately getting suspicious, and put up her dukes. "What are you going to do this time?"

"What do you think, laundry girl?" He said walking towards her. Hadrian turned her to look toward a mirror behind them. "See, money can turn even an ugly duckling into a heron." He told her as they looking at the mirror. "Don't you mean swan?" Hermione muttered.

"And for your information, I didn't ask for this." She retorted, but Hadrian's wrapped up in his own smug misconception. "If you like me, just say so." He told her. Seeing her doesn't respond, he raised his eyebrow. "Right, you like to talk in opposites, don't you?" He racalled. O, delusion, yes he is the King of it.'

"Hadrian, are you out of your mind? First, you're kidnapping me and now this." She accused him.

"Nobody's around, so you can be open about liking me here. From now on, I'll be willing to make an exception and recognize you outside of the school." He assured her.

Hermione completely speechless. She tried to open her mouth but nothing seems to came out. Looking at her still in silent, he continues "If you just do as I say, when nobody's around I can treat you as the Almighty Hadrian's girlfriend."

"Are you crazy? I wonder if your brain has been fully by too much greasy food." She told him and turns to leave.

Showing the first sign of anxiety, Hadrian blocked her from leaving. "You're currently wearing 77,000 pounds's worth of clothes." He started. "But that's nothing. If you're with me, you can enjoy more than that every day." He continued. "Are you saying you don't want it? Are you crazy?" He finished.

"The moment I see your face, it feels like bugs are crawling all over my body." She told him as she takes off her jewelry and throws it on the ground, then reaches to unzip her dress, she looked up to Hadrian and remembering that he's watching, she blinked. "Give me my uniform back this instant!" She shouted insists him to return her uniform as Hadrian looking at her shocked.

"And you don't seem to know this, but you can't but friends with money. Friends bond through feelings." She told him. "There's nothing you can't buy." He replied. "If there is indeen something, pray tell me what is it then." He told him to contradict him if she can. But that moment she found herself can't think of anything.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

After she left, Hadrian still pacing on his bedroom remembering about earlier event with one and only Hermione Granger. He didn't understand how could she possible refused such offer from him when the other girls would die for it.

Suddenly footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts. "Young Master, What would you do with these?" one of his maid asking mentioning to the dress and everything that Hermione was wearing before. He clenched his fists standing up and glanced at them. "What do you think I want?" He snapped throwing the dress on the floor angrily. "You bunch of idiots! What was that with her hair? and the dress? Couldn't you find someone better to do those workds?" he shouted making them gulp in fear. Finally, Mr. Baron, the head of his house maid spoke up. "Those were known as the best ones, Sir."

"I don't care allright! Just fire them all – all of them that working on her today and replace them with the ones that more expensive those above them, I don't care. All I care is that they have to be better than those!" he pointed at the dress and all. "And throw those things away right now. I don't want to see any of them anymore." He told them as he sat down on his couch.

When he was going to take his cup, suddenly a bee came out of the flower beside the cups making him jump and practically run away in fear. "Take it out! Oh God No...What are you doing? I said take em out of here!" he shouted making all of them jump to take the creature out of the Young Master bedroom.

And when it finally out, he put on his mask back with his arrogant face and sat down on the couch glanced at the people in the room. "Who made those?" pointed to his coffee. While the others glanced at the one of the maid in the room. He didn't need to hear the rest, he rose from his seat, fixing his suit and was about to get of there. "I don't want to see her anymore." He said without turning his head, Mr. Baron nodded at him, seeing that he left with no other words leaving stunned people behind.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hermione was outside of his Mansion, and that's when she realized that she's still wearing the borrowed high heels. She sighed and took them off, throws them over the gate – just as that, Orion finds her outside and wonders what she's doing. "Hey, What are you doing?" he asked with an raised eyebrow. She jumped as she heard the voice behind her and blushed embarassed. He laughed. "You're always in a dramatic situation." He told her and she chuckled with that.

As they sitting on the park near Hadrian's Mansion. "Is there anything in the world you can't buy?" she asked him bluntly. Figures that there isn't she shook her head and looking down at her hands. "Air." Orion said after a moment of thinking, "Huh." She asked confused. "Air. Everyone can have it without have to buy for it." He answered, with that she perked up her head and laughing at herself. "You're right!" she claimed happily.

Amused at her happy reaction to finding one unbuyable thing. He chucked. "You're a really fun kid." He said as he ruffled her hair. as he gets up to leave, he tosses her his sneakers. "There, you can't get in trouble walking like that near these places." He told her, with that he get on his motorcycle with a smile.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day, she tries to return the shoes by visiting the YL4 Lounge. She made her way to the lounge in hope to see Orion Black. As she reached the loung, she walked in casually.

"Look, it's the Wonder Woman." She turned around to face the other members of the YL4. "Hey, but Hadrian isn't here right now." Blaise told her guessing she was looking for him. "Why would I come here to see someone as incompetent as Hadrian Riddle. As a matter of fact, I really don't care about him." She said. "Aren't those Orion's sports shoes?" Draco asked mentioning to the shoes she's caring. She ducked a bit, putting them back in the back, motioning to Draco's way. "Please help me return them." She said handing him the shoes. Once he took it, she nodded and turned around proceeded to walk on.

"Wait a minute." Blaise said, halting her. "Have a cup of tea before leave, will you?" he looked at her. She looked hesitant for a bit before Draco interrupted. "I assure you, there's no poison in there. Beside there's the only way we can repay you for the last few days." He told her joking.

With that she just nodded and took a seat with them. Then they starts a conversation, "Did you really say that to Hadrian?" Draco asked and she just nodded. "Wow, you're really amazing." Blaise said. "No one has ever shown such anger to him. Or any insults as much as you have." He continued.

"Yeah, right..." she snorted feeling slightly unconfortable and that's when they looked at the TV. "Oh look it's Daphne." Blaise stated. She turned around to see. "She should be come back aready, right?" Draco asked. "Yea mate, Orion must be happy." Blaise answered.

"The four of you have known each other for a really long time?" Hermione asked. "Yes, from the Pre – K until now." He answered and she nodded. "You seem to be really curious about something." Blaise said. "It seems like we'll be able to return the favor." Draco stated.

"Return the favor?" She asked. "Yes. These past few days have been really fun, thanks to you." He said as they chuckled.

"Oh." She blushed. "Are Orion and Daphne acquainted?" she finally asked. "Acquainted?" they said in unison. Hermione realized how lame that was sound. "When Orion was 5 he got into a car accident. His parents died on the spot, leaving him behind. Then, he retreated to autism, ignoring everyone. The only one who pulled him back to reality was Daphne. To us, she's our chillhood playmate, a sister, a friend. But to Orion, she is like his first Love, Girlfriend, and even a Mother." He explained as Hermione nodded understood.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

They were throwing the volley ball around, Hermione noticed the YL4 playing basketball, and she was in a daze for a moment. 'She's like a first love, a girlfriend, and a mother' she recalled Blaise's words. As she shook him out of her head. She's so distracted that in gym class, Ginny hurls a ball at her and she failed to react swiftly to dodge, and with that she got hit in the face.

"Hermione." Susan shouted rushing to her side.

"Serves you right." Ginny said, laughing with the group and with that Hermione stood and leaves the group of the mean girls while the YL4 guys watch.

Hadrian finds her washing up in the bathroom. He made his way towards her, as he tries to helpfully wipe the blood from her face, she pushed his hands off fighting tears. "I don't need your help." She told him but he ignored her and still wiping her face. It's clear that he wants to make her feel better but is woefully ill-equipped with the social skills; not knowing what to say, "Are you completely out of your mind Granger? Why weren't you paying attention to the damn ball?" he started. "You're terrible at sports, you know that? God, it was so emarrassing watching you fail around the gym like the troll you are." He finished. "And don't cry, it was your fault to be absent – minded enough to get hit in the face. Beside, it doesn't suit you." He added.

"Do I have to get your permission to cry now? And weren't you the person who was happiest to see me crying and hurting?" she countered as she pushed his hand away.

He looke at her. "Is that all you can say to the person who came to help?" He said.

"Who asked for your help? If everyone died and you were the last person on earth, I still wouldn't accept your help." She answered as she turned around about to make her way out but Hadrian stoped her from leaving grabbing her hand. "W – what is it you hate so much about me? I'm good – looking. I'm tall, I'm smart, I'm rich. How – how can you hate Hadrian Riddle? Are you stupid?" he demanded to know uncertainly.

"I don't like the way you looks – you don't even have to wear uniforms when the others do, the way you walks – like you owns the place, even your curly hair – and picking on weak kids for fun with your green cards or whatever with your thoughtlessness – that's the worst!" she shouted as Hadrian stuttered in disbelief, but she held her hand up telling him she's not quite finished, "In short, I hate everything about you! Everything!" She finished and made her way out leaving stunned Hadrian behind. He let out an frustation growl as he puched the wall near him "Arrrgghh!" He shouted as he threw the paper that he was once using to help Hermione earlier.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that night, Hadrian was still stunned remembering what Hermione was saying to him earlier. He been spending his time on the football field. Playing phisically sports to let out the stream out off his mind. He practically just assaults them all as they play and he doesn't care just like the way he is.

He still couldn't take those words out off his mind as he was taking shower, he glanced at the mirror to look at himself 'was she telling the truth?' that question always came to his mind. He groaned in frustation 'why must she put all those question in my head now' he let out an frustation growl.

As he was about to made his way out of the gym, he glanced at the employes as they greeted him and he just ignored them. But he stopped, glanced at the board on the wall, he saw something that caught his eye on the wall. He made his way to the board.

"Boat trip around the Europe, for the second and third years." He read smiling at the idea that came up through his mind. Amused at the idea, he made his way out of the building.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

"Boat trip?" Sarah asked curiously. "Yes, but it cost way too much. Can you imagine they have to pay 30,000 pounds for it." Hermione told her fwoned. "WHAT?" Sarah shouted. "30,000 pounds for a trip? Are you bloody serious?" she asked again yelling at her who just polishing the table. "Yeah, didn't you bloody hear me just say that? Did I stutter?" Hermione said annoyed rolling her eyes. "Yeah, sorry Mione. I was just shocked that's all." Sarah assured her patting her back chuckling. "But worry not Mione, I have my mom's permission to take you on an amazing trip!" she told her clapped her hands excitedly. Making Hermione smiles brighter. "Really? I can go with you?" she nodded. "That's great!" she said as they hugged excitedly.

They borded on in no time, and the boat was going to be a while. "Just look in the horizon as we speed past. It won't be scary that way." She told Sarah.

As the boat started moving, Hermione started blasting some rock music, and the both of them sing to it loudly, laughing at the voice cracks they had. "I don't know why, but it feels like I can still hear that irritation Hadrian's voice." Hermione stated.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Orion was standind waiting for the person he was looking for, still distracted with all the people who also waiting for her. His gaze suddenly went to the person he was waiting for. She walked towards him after greeted by her fans. "Thank you." She said as she walked away.

And hugged Orion. "Hey." She said as he hugged her back tight smiling. After a few moments they pulled apart and started to walk away as he took her luggage. "I don't like that picture." He told her as they passed one of her poster. She just smiled linked her arms toward him.

Meanwhile, Hadrian, Draco, and Blaise were now sitting on the waiting room, still waiting for their trip. Draco and Blaise glanced at each other as they watched Hadrian pacing around the room keep ckecking on his watch. "Seriously that laundry girl? What is taking her so long?" He muttered to himself as he continue pacing around the room. "Harry, are you waiting for someone?" Draco asked. "H – huh? What? No, I'm not." He muttered nervously.

"Really?" Blaise teased. "Oh shut up!" He throw them a cold glare. "And why are we taking trip with the rest of them though, mate? we usually just take off with your private jet." Draco said as Blaise nodded in agreement. "Yeah, well I just want to know how is it feel like to be on publick trip for once, after all this is our senior year right." He answered awakwardly. "Yeah, right." Said Draco chucked along with Blaise.

As he just about to sit with his friends, the bell rang which is telling them that the ship is about to leaving. "Ugh! Where the hell is she!" he said as he starte walking with Draco and Blaise. But then, his phone buzzed, and he received a call. His face suddenly light up when the person on the phone informing him where Hermione is.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

"I don't know why, but it feels like I can still hear that irritation Hadrian's voice." She stated, then she saw a huge ship, striding by slowly. "Oh!" Hermione yelled, when they both rushed over, they saw Hadrian in the view.

"Riddle! What are you doing here! Why aren't you on your class trip!" she yelled. "Someone recommended this place and we wanted a new, interesting place to go." He answered shrugged his shoulders. "What a total coincidnce huh? I had no idea you'd be in this place, dry cleaner." He said as he started to laugh.

"Find someone else to blind by your ugly looks, you troll!" she yelled. "Look, all she need is broomstick." Hadrian stated as the people around him started to laugh. "Then go your own way before I cast a death spell." She snapped.

"Your boat will hold steady, right?" He asked. "What? If you didn't see obviously the boat is semi bigger than yours!" She yelled, "Yea, wel if it is the case then, I hope you can swim." He said as the ship started moving making the smaller boat shaking. "Hadrian..You –" she yelled but he couldn't hear the rest.

As the walked out their boat, they saw her whole class there. They walked more forward. Then there she saw Orion walked out and Daphne tepped out after him in a stunning white dress. Her arm was linked with Orion's as he waved to the YL4.

As they was about to walk, Hadrian aproached her. "Dry Cleaner, be honest, aren't you happy to run into me at a place like this?" Hadrian said addressed to Hermione. "What now?" She retorted with a bite. "You're happy to meet me here, huh?" He asked sarcastically. "Tell me, were you very bored on that cheap boat?" he asked as she gave him a glare. "No, it was funner than being with you." She yelled.

"I was happy before I met you." She glared at him harder. "Even so, since you're a student you should come." He said making his way forward asking in his careless way making her frowned. "Why would you ever think my intentions were to go!" She yelled as Hadrian turned around and walked away, Orion made his way towards her. "Daphne's having a welcome party. It'll be fun, you should come. You're going, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll come. I'll definitely come." She said, slightly hypnotized. She didn't notice that Hadrian frowned looking at her and Orion.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that evening.

Sarah parked her car outside the ball with Hermione as she took her, she was in her Wonder Woman outfit since the trio told her that this is a costume party. "You think I should go in wearing this, Sarah? I look absolutely like a crap right now." She muttered. "Really Mione, of course you should go in. And no, you're not look like a crap because this is a costume party so you're allright." She sighed.

"Allright, wish me luck." She said as she hugged her tight before she walked out of her car and start to walk inside the building.

As she reached the building, she saw elegant ball as she looked down to her outfit and watched couple of students walked in wearing formal outfit. She was about to turn around and leave when she saw Hadrian in his tuxedo walking in the room wearing his arrogant face. So she hide and continue walking forward reaching the ball room.

Fortunately, she is wearing her jacket so she just keep wearing them inside. She looked around as she watching students began to fill the room in wearing their dress and tux as she felt her stomach started to calling for food 'God, I haven't eat since the tour with Sarah..Thanks to Hadrian!' She thoughts to herself.

That's until she saw buffet and walked towards it, and when she was about to reaching the food, the three witches aproached her. "Hey Hermione, Why are you wearing jacket? It isn't that cold here." Ginny said while the other two just nodded their heads smirking. "Yeah well I feel cool, it's none of your business anyway." She snapped. "Oh come on, we want to see your dress. Just wondering how a commoner dress look like." She said smirking at each other. "No." Hermione said as she about to turn away from them, they stepped forward to reach her jacket and pulled her jacket together. With that Hermione couldn't balance her body and lost control of her body so she just fell right to the buffet behind her.

"Isn't this wonder woman? Have all of the praises gotten to you?" Ginny said as they laughed causing the people around them joined in laugh. She felt her cheeks redened in anger and embarasment. At the corner of the ball Hadrian and his friends is standing watching the whole scene, when he was about to come over to see if Hermione was allright. Orion beat him to it, he was already there with Daphne, wrapped his tux around Hermione. With that he could only stare with jelousy filling his body up.

"Don't you guys have hearts? Or are they blinded by the money?" Daphne asked the trio as she looking at them. The people around them just looking at her but nobody was saying anything anymore. "I know why you did this." She continued. "But you know this proves how low you are, not her. Ori, what are you doing? Help her to my room." She asked Orion, with that they went off without a sound. People were cheering them after that.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

"Wow, Daphne's quiet scary when she's angry." Blaise exclaimed and Draco just nodded, while Hadrian just seems to be deep in thoughts. "Y-Yeah." He said looking down at his hand holding a glass of wine.

"You okay, Harry?" Draco asked looking at him. "Yeah, what makes you think i'm not allright." He said in his usual unquestioning tone. The others just nodded at him not wanting to upset him more because they knew his habbit when he is upset or annoyed with something.

"U-um." He cleared his throat. "I need another." He said as he walked away leaving his friends in confusion. "What's bothering him?" Blaise asked. "What do you think? Of course it has to be something to do with the wonder girl." Draco replied as he watching his leader walking away. "Y-Yeah, I guess so." Blaise said nodded.

'_What is happening to me? I have never felt this way before. That was the second time i felt something like that. Hermione what does it that you do to me? That I can't even take you away off my mind. _

'_And Orion, How can she acting like that towards him, and not with me. What does it that make him better than me.' _He thoughts. He took a deep breath with closed eyes trying to relax himself.

'_Allright I'm good, I'm okay.'_ With that he took another glass of wine and back to where his friends were standing. He glanced at his friends who was talking about something that seemed serious, but they stopped once they saw that he was walking towards them. "What's up?" He asked curiously. "Nothing mate." Blaise said as Draco nodded his head. "Hadrian raised his eyebrow. "Allright."

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hermione was sitting in the room while Daphne curling her hair and doing something to help her make up too. "The light pink would look pretty on you, girl." She said as she examined and Hermione just nodded her head.

After a few moments of silent, Daphne finally broke the silent as she said. "So I heard you were stood through the YL4." She said chuckled slightly as Hermione just nodded her head and chuckled also remembering how her fights with Hadrian Riddle. "Yeah." She said in a tiny voice.

"I see." She said as she finished doing her make up. "Ah! You looks so pretty now." Hermione smiled. "But you're not complete yet girl." Daphne said as she walked to grab something. "Thank you Daphne, you don't have to go to this extent." Hermione said. "This is what I like to do so I don't feel burdened." Daphne said smiling at her. "This isn't place I would have been in the beginning." She replied. "Ori invited you, right? If you're a friend of him, then you're a precious friend of mine, too." She said and Hermione looked down, as they were talking.

"No. That was just an act of courtesy." Hermione shook her head. "No. Ori isn't someone like that." Daphne started. "It's the first time I've seen him doing something like that." She said. "So if he supposedly helped you, then he wants to be your friend right?" She asked and Hermione nodded. "It's unusual for him to do things like that." She continued.

"I've heard you've been hurt alot because of Hadrian. I heard that you've sworn to never bow down to him." She said. "That's-" Hermione started but Daphne cutted her out.

"It's because he's lonely. He's wrapping his loneliness with violence. So you have to understand if he acting a bit annoying and arrogant. It just the way he was taught to act." She said, smiling at her. "People may think that he just spoiled brat." She began as Hermione cheek reddened because she was one of them that was thinking like that about him. "He just never have people that telling him how to act beside his friends and you know the only friends he has is the YL4." She finished as she took out shoes. "To a woman, shoes are most important. Good shoes take you to good places." Then she got up. "Okay! You're all ready." She exclaimed.

"Thank you. For everything Daphne." Hermione said before they both heading out off her room.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The music started as they walked in.

Hermione walked in the ball room with Daphne walking beside her. People were staring at them as they walked in. After a few moments the ballroom music went back to normal, people started their in sync dance back.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked. Hermione felt her cheek riddened as he offered his hand for her to take. "S-Sure." She said taking his hand "S-Sure." She said taking his hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

"Orion, I don't really know how to dance." She said as they began their move. "Just follow my lead, I have no idea myself." He replied chuckled. And they dance comfortably, it makes Hermione didn't realize that she is standing on Orion's feet following his lead.

In the corner of the ballroom, Hadrian staring at the two as they dancing. He felt himself drawn as he watching them dancing as he didn't realize that he just dropped the platter from his hand. He didn't care that his friends now staring at him. He just needed to find some air, with that he took one last glance and walked out of the room.

But Hermione could feel that someone still staring at her, when she look around she saw Hadrian still having his gaze on her, she glanced at him as he looked away because her gaze was on him.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

_**To be continued***_

_**How do you guys think? Please review and be nice. This is my first fanfic after all.**_

_**If you don't like them, then don't read.**_

_***Thank You***_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own HP nor its characters, I wish I could (LMAO) But this is my new and first fics, so please be nice and don't be mean, this is my story after all.

A/N : I got this idea from a self-induced marathon of the Korean Drama, _Boys Over Flowers_. I always love the show and the storylines so here it is Harry/Hermoine pairing. And Non-Magic story.

**The Young Lords.**

_**Summary : **__Hogwarts Academy – a school of prestige, refinement, noble and ancent families and also the country's wealthies students – houses the famous YL4. When a "commoner" transfer student, Hermione Granger directly offends the YL4's leader, Hadrian Riddle, she becomes their target._

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The music started as they walked in.

Hermione walked in the ball room with Daphne walking beside her. People were staring at them as they walked in. After a few moments the ballroom music went back to normal, people started their in sync dance back.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked. Hermione felt her cheek riddened as he offered his hand for her to take. "S-Sure." She said taking his hand "S-Sure." She said taking his hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

"Orion, I don't really know how to dance." She said as they began their move. "Just follow my lead, I have no idea myself." He replied chuckled. And they dance comfortably, it makes Hermione didn't realize that she is standing on Orion's feet following his lead.

In the corner of the ballroom, Hadrian staring at the two as they dancing. He felt himself drawn as he watching them dancing as he didn't realize that he just dropped the platter from his hand. He didn't care that his friends now staring at him. He just needed to find some air, not able to see them any long then he took one last glance and walked out of the room.

But Hermione could feel that someone still staring at her, when she look around she saw Hadrian still having his gaze on her, she glanced at him as he looked away because her gaze was on him.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

After the dance with Orion, she went to take a seat and watched as Orion was making his way to the dance floor again with Daphne beside him.

Hermione watched at them back as Orion who was now dancing with Daphne. She sighed as she looked the face of Orion that show happyness. She thoughts 'They look perfect together, they fit each other so well.' Her gaze suddenly stopped when she felt that Orion and Daphne was still dancing, and seems to be lost at each other. She shifted uncomfortably on her seat as Daphne whispered something his ear.

She looked away from the couple that was still dancing, she then realized that she needed an air, with that she walked out of the ballroom.

Meanwhile, Hadrian keep walking until he reached outside, he found himself outside near the pool, still didn't know why he is acting like this. He was just angry with no reason. He stopped walking and started to kick the beanch neared the pools. People around him was staring at him. "What are you looking at? You fools!" He yelled making them looked away. "Arrghhh!" He let out an frustation growl as he still kicking the tables and the chairs around him, took off his tuxedo and just threw it to the ground.

After a few moment, he felt something was moving inside his shirt. He jumped as he trying to get it off his shirt as he didn't realize that he was standing exactly next to the pool.

In the ball room, Draco and Blaise who were looking at Orion and Daphne dance in the middle of the room. "So do you think they back together or something?" Blaise asked. "No idea, I swear Black sometimes just dumber than a brick." Draco said making them laugh. "Yeah, I agree with you mate. All he need to do is fucking talk to her about his feeling before it's too late again." He started. "Do you see how he was acting when Daphne was in paris? He was acting like a cat just keep sleeping in a hidden place." Blaise finished shook his head as Draco just nodded in aggrement.

After a few minutes,Draco started making his way over to a forginer with blonde hair. And Blaise was about to follow after him to find somebody to dance until a kid walked in hysterically.

"He fell in! Hadrian Riddle fell into the water!" He started to run with everyone else. As everyone reached the pool, everyone just stood there in fear as Hermione helped him and tried to perform CPR.

Hermione was giving him CPR as they was out of the pool. "Oh, come on Riddle. You don't need to die like this." As she put her hands over his face and start performing CPR on him.

After a few moment, Hermione saw that his eyes opened and stoped immediately, but he grabs her shoulders, puckers up, and tries to pull her back down toward him for a kiss. It's hilarious, because it doesn't work, she quickly pushed him away and punched him on the face, disguested, thinking he was faking the entire thing. "Ugh! I can't believe you!" With that she stroms off in a huff but Hadrian is still exceedingly peasead with his one stolen "kiss".

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day on Riddle Manor.

Hadrian is remaining in a fabulous mood the next morning, even surprising his butler with his eagerness to get to school early. "You know Mr. B, that the early bird gets the dead first." He magled by saying knowingly that there's a proverb about 'the early bug gets the dead first.'

He's feeling so cheerful still sitting on his chair not even noticing when a mad spills his tea. Seeing that Mr. B assures him. "We will take care of her, young master." He said reffering that the maid will be fired. He raised his head from the newspaper he currently reading to look at him. "Mr. Baron –" He started as he stood up. "The household is run too strictly, don't be like my father – loosen up." He said as he walked over him, rubbed him on the shoulders.

With that he grins and walks off, before taking last glance out of the window. "What a great weather!" he announced as the thunder rumbles in the distance. He left chuckling as the maid looking at him shocked.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

He has already great things planned for today! He plays more practical jokes on Hermione, first smearing the locker room door with what appears to be Vaseline. He chuckled as he remember that he was doing them all to annoy her early in the morning.

And then after that, he fills the pool with ducks. He chuckled as he watched her irate reaction from his lounge television, still chukling to himself all the while.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini watching behind him that this is the hardest things that they've ever seen him work at anything. They shared glances at each others still watching his leader in amusement.

He feels this is his way of expressing his "gratitude." He watches in amusement as Hermione began to catch the ducks on the pools. "Well, I suppose if throwing trash in the pool is my way of tormenting her, then I think tossing cute live animals is a step up." He muttered to himself as he watches her from the television.

Meanwhile, Hermione was not having a good day, not a good day at all. First that guy that Hermione hate for life has stolen her first kiss. "Ugh! Hadrian." She yelled as she was about to brush her teeth when she suddenly remember about the "kiss" that she had last night with Hadrian. She snapped her hands onto the sinks putting her head againts the mirror.

Later that day she was on her way to go to the locker room near the pool to change, when she reached the door knob she felt something on her hands as she looked down at her hands. "HADRIAN!" she yelled as she knew that it was all him that doing those.

After, she made her way to the pool when suddenly she heard the sounds of-' she looked at the pool with her jaw dropped as she saw that the pool was now full of ducks swimming on the pool making her won't be able to use the pool for today practice. "Ugh Riddle. Are you kidding me right now? First you smearing the door knob with the lotion, and now this how am I suppose to do my daily practice now!" she yelled with noone but herself stomped her feet as if she wanted to kill Hadrian Riddle for doing those for her. "Rgghhh..." she shouted in frustation.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that day, Orion has been particularly withdrawn recently, spending more time than usual away from the YL4. That day he chooses to play his violin outside in the snow at the school courtyard, the first place that Hermione saw him for the first time.

While he playing, Hermione comes upon him as his string breaks, cutting his finger. But when she walked towards him, she sensed that he doesn't want her to be there as he just looked away when she aproached him. So instead she said. "I'll just attend here look at your hand, and then I'll go." With that she took the handkerchief that Orion once had previously let her and wraps it around his finger that was bleeding. When she finish with his hand, he then took out an umbrella and places it over the violin to protect it from the snow.

With that she walked away, leaving Orion deep in his thoughs, once she gone Orion turned to take his violin and saw that there was an umbrella protecting his violin from the snow. He stared at Hermione's direction but didn't find her anywhere near there.

But little does she know that they were being watched and taped on Ginny's phone. "That commoner, first she was trying to get Hadrian. And now she is targetting Orion. We can't let her do all those things to our YL4." Ginny said as she taped them on her phone from the distance, and the trio are determined to bring Hermione down. The others just nodded their heads.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hadrian is still in great mood waiting for Hermione arrival. He lays on the plastic boat while singing a song with juice on his hand. He keep singing and smiling at himself at the thought of her seeing him here on the pool waiting for her.

When he hears someone approach, he automatically assumes it was her. "Hey, you're late! What kind of athlete are you? Can not even on time for your practice." He said still looking at the ceilings assuming that it was her

But when he got no response, he turned his head and instead of Hermione, it was the mean girls who seems eager to meet him. He tilted his head with an raised eyebrow. "Yeah? What do you want?" He asked. They just smiling at him, with that he was sitting on the one of the bleacher near the pool.

They shown him the video clip. As he watched the video, his moods darkened but keep watching until the video got to the end of it. His face back to his arrogant emotionless back immediately as he finished with it. He rose from his seat and started to walk away with the three girls followed right behind him.

The mean girls suddenly wrapped him around them as they fan the flames. "Harry, it looked like Hermione and Orion have been dating for a while now." Ginny said while the other two just nodded calling her a gold-digger.

He stopped walking as he pushed their hands off him. "Shut up!" He told them coldly, throw the phone to the ground. "Aww, That is the new iPhone5." Ginny said as he stalked out not caring about what just happened.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hermione was sitting on the beanch outside at the courtyard. Where she has returned in hopes of talking to Orion. When she heard footsteps, she thoughts she was lucky and he had finally shown up. Not until she saw who was it. Hadrian surprised her outside when she approached her sitting on the beanch alone. Feeling pride and hurts because he realize that it was not him that she was waiting for.

He lashes out mockingly. "Are you disappointed I'm not who you were hoping for?" she was about to walk away but couldn't help but asking. "Hadrian, what are you doing here?" "What? So this is your private place now? That just made for the two of you?" he said angrily remembering the video that Kattie had shown him. She rose from her seat not saying anything.

She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I have nothing to say to you so I'm going home." She retored. He sneers feeling that she was playing around with him. He was going to make allowances for her and treat her nicely, but now he feels ridiculed.

Hadrian grabbed her tighter and tried to force a kiss on her. Alarmed, Hermione struggles against him, shaking her head back and forth so he can't kiss her. She yells in a panicked voice. "No! I don't want to! No! What are you doing?"

That stopped him, and Hadrian slowly lets her go. This time without anger. "Do you hate it that much?" he asked. He didn't wait for answer and with that he walked off leaving now crying Hermione alone.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next morning, Hermione is mortified and refuses to go to school. "No! Just leave me alone, please. I don't feel so good." She said as she covered herself with her blanket. However her parents are ready to force her to go no matter what. But they are distracted by the arrival of a fancy invitation. As she openned the invitation : it's for Daphne's birthday party.

Hermione's parents are immediately excited at this proof of their daughter's social success, and look into "borrowing" a formal dress for the occasion. From their dry – cleaning service. Which is by the way is completely against their own rules, but it doesn't matter because all the dresses suck.

While they still looking for a dress for Hermione to wear, a special package arrives to save the day. They opened the package and found a lovely formal dress sent from Daphne. She doesn't know how to feel about this invitation but decided to go anyways.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hermione arrived alone at the party and suddenly approached by Draco Malfoy. "Sweetie, why are you late? He said grabbing her arm, excused themselves from the companies promised to call but never did and continue walking to the YL4 table, once they reached their table. Hermione and Hadrian looked at each other warily, a bit uncomfortable after last encourter but managing to resume their bickering dynamic. To his surprise, Draco and Blaise lavish praise on Hermione, calling her "really pretty" and "the cutest in the room" Hadrian scoffs his disagreement.

"Why are you here? Hadrian asked. "Daphne invited me..." she said. "Did you rob the mall or something?" he asked her making Hermione to rolled her eyes at him. "She came late the last but if you make Hermione up a little...She looks quiet stunning." Blaise said. "Yeah, you're the cutes one here again." Draco commented.

"Stunning? Do you think drawing lines on a pumpkin will make it a watermellon?"Hadrian scoffed in disagreement while the others staring at him shocked. "What?" he asked annoyed as Draco and Blaise stared at him wide-eyed. They clapped. "Wow, you actually got it right." Draco exclaimed. "Huh? Of course I always got it right." He said while the other two chuckled and Hermione stared at them curiously. She was about to say something when everybody suddenly clapped as Daphne came out in a stunning dress, and Orion was by her side and a cake is brought out.

They both evenly contrasted colors. After the birthday wishes, Daphne thanked everyone for coming. "I have an announcement to make, I will be successing on my own terms and inherating my parent's law firm, I have goals for bigger and brighter things, so I will be moving to Paris, for good." Daphne said in one big announcement as Orion left the room, and she followed him up to a hotel room.

Hadrian, Draco, and Blaise glanced at each other, the YL4 guys suddenly realize why Orion's been so down lately as Hermione 's eyes filled in tears in emphaty for his pain. "No wonder he been acting off lately." Draco said while the others just nodded.

"He should have just tell her so." Hadrian added snorted while the others looked at him wide – eyed. "What?" He said as his gaze laid on them.

They just shrugged and chuckled at him. "Says the one who were never dealing with girls." Draco retorted. As they burst out laugh included Hermione.

Hadrian was now in red embarrassed. "Shove off Malfoy!" He snapped. They laughed harder.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Orion found himself sitting on the bed fiddled with an old toy, a pupped that she'd given him when they were kids. "That was when you stopped calling me 'sister'," she reminded him.

He stood walking to the corner of the room as he angrily threw the toy in the trash can and says, "I feel like I'm being abandoned." Daphne walked toward him and tries to tell him gently. "If there's anything here I can't leave, it's you."

He held his hand up stopping her. "Don't – don't lie to me." He told her. "If it was a lie, I wouldn't have been bothered to see you looking at somebody else!" she shooted back. "Hermione." She continued. "When you went running to her, I found my heart falling with a thump. Isn't that funny?" she told him admitting. "Hermione means nothing to me." He shooted back.

He took a deep breath sighed. "You're just treating me as a toy, that you would use me when you wanted to," he started. " – and then throw me away when you have nothing to do with me aafter." He continued accusing her. "Fifteen years – fifteen years, do you know how I feel these whole times can't do anything but looking at you." He argued. "And that's not enough? I'm a man too." He finished standing up facing her.

Daphne stared at him wide-eyed, and then she gave him a hug and apologized. Orion clossed his eyes as he took a deep breath to control himself hugged her back. As they pulled apart, Orion kissed her not aware that Hermione was standing at the doorway watching them kissing.

She retreats, closing the door quietly, then starts to beat her head into the wall. "What are you thinking, Hermione?" she muttered to herself. She sighed and as she was about to turn around she heard the voice of someone that familiar. "If you callapse here, it'll be really embarrassing." Hadrian called her from behind as she jumped heard him and curse herself under her breath because she was caught by him.

As she about to shout at him, she heard the others moving inside the room, Hermione hurries away from the door, but not quickly enough to escape being seen. "H – hey, I was just got here." She lied to spare everyone the embarrassment of mentioning the kiss. Hadrian smiled in amusement at her as she rumbling nervously.

"Oh. Ori and I was just about to go for a drive." Daphne told her looking at Orion. "You can come along too Hermione." She invited her smiling. "Oh No. Thank you." She replied hurried. "We're on our way somewhere too." Hadrian added looking at Hermione smiling. Relieved to be give an exit strategy, "Yes!" She agreed imediately clapped her hands smiling at them. With that Hadrian put his hands around her arms and turns away. "Have a good evening, you two." They said their goodbyes.

When they're out of the earshot. "You know, we're even now. I've now paid you back for saving me from the pool." He informed Hermione. "What? No, okay maybe this is worth perhaps 10% of a payback." She protested. "Fifty percent." He replied. "Twenty – five." She told him. "And that's it." She finished as she walked away. Leaving Hadrian smiling at her looking her walking from behind.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hadrian took Hermione to a fancy bar, which is emptry of patrons. "Where is everyone?" she asked him. "Oh. I bought the place for the night." He told her. "you know, if you need someone that you can shout or hit or do whatever you want to. I can always tell one of the men to come here so you can do that." He informed Hermione nervously in his unsentimental way clearing his voice. "Or if you need someone to cry on." He finished as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"And why would I need to do any of that?" she questioned him. "Well, I don't know. Maybe because you're feeling down about the whole situation with Orion and Daphne back there." He answered. She let out an awkward laugh. "I'm in no competiton against Daphne." She told him. "I'm not pretty, I'm not smart, my family is poor –" she continued. "You're figure's not that great either." He interupted her. "And your temper's bad too." He adde.

"Fine. How can such a worthless person like me be jelous of her? I don't even have a right to feel jealous." She shooted back annoyed at him.

Hadrian starring for few seconds amused adoring her not aware that he is falling in love her just by the way he look at her. He smiled, "Yeah, you're right about not being that special." He told her as he looked away from her. "But you're not worthless. You have a right." He continued. "If Orion had met you before he met Daphne." He paused looking at her. " – he'd have fall in love with you." He told her and looked away. "Sure, your looks and your family circumstances suck." He added. "But you have a right. Because, you're the first girl." He paused taking a deep breath. " – the first girl that – that the Almighty Hadrian Riddle has acknowledged." He finished as he glanced at her again.

A heartbeat started pounding loudly. Unclear whom it was, suddenly feeling overheated. "U – uhm." He started clearing his throat nervously. "I think I'm going to need to use the restroom." He told her excused himself to the men's room. With that he left and Hermione was doing the same. "Y – yeah." She muttered to herself as she reaches for a glass of clear liquid. "It's getting hot here, is it not?" he asked the bartender and gulps the liquid down in one shot.

Once Hadrian reached the men's room, he faced his face in front of the mirror put his hands on his chest to feel his heartbeat. He sighed in relief as he calmed himself, he washes his face feeling relax a little bit after. Once he felt that he was okay again, he got back outside.

By the time Hadrian came back, he looked at Hermione and she was totally wasted, her head rolling around like it's too heavy for her neck. He raised his eyebrow, impatiently walked over her "Hey, you okay?" he asked her seeing no answer he glanced at the bartender and the guy pointed at the empty glass. He grabbed the glass and smelt it. Knowing the smell, he glanced back at her, "Hey, come on woman!" He poked her on her back.

As the word 'woman' got her attention, she jumped and looked at him. "Yeah. I'm a woman. Can't a commoner be a woman too?" she said. "I know, Hadrian that my family, my looks, my hair, my brain suck. I know. Even if you didn't point it out so clearly okay. I already know, got it, punk?" she slured back.

Hadrian looked at her amused as she rambling about everything. "And I'm a very busy woman Hadrian, I don't have time for your little Prince's love life." She continued. "Do you know that my family – and I have to work hard." She added. "So I really don't have time for your little game." She finished making him chuckling in amusement as he look at her. She suddenly jerked up and started to laughing ruefully, saying: "I'm sad today." She told him as she pated his face more like slaped it affectionately. "Alright, let's say you've paid me back fifty percent." She conceded as a smile crossed on Hadrian's face when she continues rambling.

"Thank you, Hadrian. For saving me today." She added. "I can't do anything for you, but –"

She leaned forward – grabs him by the collars – and smacks her lips to his together.

Hadrian gape in shocked as he blinked at that not saying anything and waits to see what she'll do – she smiled at him licking her face and second later – she vomits all over his suit.

With that, he blinked one, two – "Aisshhh –" he hished looking at his suit. "Arghhh." He muttered looking at Hermione that now passed out on the round table.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next morning Hermione awakens in a strange bed in a strange room.

As she woken up, she blinked upon seeing Hadrian sitting nearby reading the newspaper, she immediately jumped to conclusions, "Hadrian!" she yelled.

"W – what do you think you're doing here? Why am I here?" she asked him, he finally looked up at her put his paper on the table round in front of him. "yeah? You sure you don't remember." He said. As she was about to yell at him, he held his hands up stopping her as he clapped his hand motioning something with that thebutler came in holding something in his hand. "This Ms. Granger, is the Toure Foxy IV suits. Made in Fiorentiona, they are only four of them around the world, worth in –" he was cut by Hadrian as he held his hand up motioning him to stop. "Don't need to make her faint Mr. Baron, that is quite enough." He told him as he nodded at Hadrian and walked out of the room.

She blinked. "Are you just brought me here to brag and told me abour your suits?" she shouted asking him as he raised his eyebrow as if to remind her of the night's events. And suddenly the details started to flash back to her vision. "Oh." She started. "Yea. Right." Was all she said as Hadrian nodded his head.

She jumped out of the bed, "Oh no,what time is it? My parents is going to kill me –" she began to panic looking for her things around the room. Hadrian looked at her with an raised eyebrow, "I already called your parents to let them know when I broght you here, so don't worry about it." He told her. Hermione tilted her head looking at him embarrassed. "Thanks." She mumbled.

With that Hermione was about to leave when Mr. Baron came rushing in the room, "Young Master, your father has returned." He said. Hadrian blinked and practically jumped out of his seat. "He is here already?" he asked Mr. Baron who just nodded his head. "Yes, he is here to host a charity auction this evening." He informed him.

'Bloody hell –' he thought.

He grabbed her hand and about to walked out of the room, not when he saw the men was there to watch over him because his father has ordered them to knowing his son behavior. That would mean that Hermione can't leave without being seen, either.

He panics and immediately look for his phone. He calls the YL4 for help at once. "This is Urgent!" he told them about the situation and alerted bout his father's return home. "What?" "You're dead." "Are you serious?" was all they said and telling him they are on their way.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The rest joined Hermione and Hadrian in his room trying to brainstorm a way out of this, knowing that his father's reaction will be fearful to behold if he were to somehow find out the truth. "Mate, imagine when your father knowing about the truth." Draco started and Blaise nodded. "That won't be nice either." He added, "And not only that – and the truth about there is a strange girl with you in your house." He finished as Hadrian frowned. "I know that already alright. You don't have to remind me." He snapped.

"Is he really that scary?" Hermione finally asked after a few moment and the three chuckled at her. "Scary?" Draco stated. "He is beyond that." He continued.

"In fact, I remember when we were still in secondary school, when he thought that Hadrian was kidnapped." Blaise added and they all were remembering the event.

"Yeah. That was terrified." Draco stated and the two nodded their heads as Hadrian gave them a cold glare.

Meanwhile, Hermione is dressed up in one of the fancy dresses to be autioned off that night, as the YL4 friends do their best to tell help her with the situation.

The door opened and a man walked in with his secretary elegantly, he looked around the room and spotted his son and his little group sitting and his gaze suddenly fell on the young lady in front of him that was sitting with them boys in his room.

"Hello." He said as he looked at the group in the room. "Mr. Riddle" "Sir" was said in unison as they nodded their head politely. "Who is the lovely young woman?" he asked glanced at Hermione direction. The YL4 tries their best to answer the questions not letting Hermione to answer any.

"This is our new friend, Sir." Answered Draco, "Yes, her name Hermione Granger, Sir." Blaise added nodded his head. As Orion nodded his head also in agreement and Hadrian just looked at him emotionless

Mr. Riddle raised his eyebrow looking at Hermione. "Is that so?" he began, "And Ms. Granger, is it? If you don't mind me asking, what is your family do, dear?" he coolly politely asked inquires about her family background.

As Hermione about to answer, Orion beat her to it, "His father is a businessman in the fashion industry, Sir." He told him as he put his arm on her shoulder. "And she is like the YL4 mascot." He added coolly.

"Ahh. I see and –" as he was about to ask anymore question and ready to sharpen his interrogation, his secretary approached him and informed him that he was called away. "Well, excuse us." He excused himself and as he was about to pass the door, he looked back at his son. "And Hadrian, please join me downstairs for the auction." He told him. "And you as well boys. And Ms. Granger is welcome as well. Pleased to meet you Ms. Granger." He told him and with that he walked away.

As the door closed the others YL4 sighed in relief while Hadrian still keeping his gaze on the door emotionless. Hermione looked at him wondering why he didn't say anything to his father and behaving like that.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that day, the auction is started. And the first item for the auction is a pair of Olympic gold medalist John Rue Torres( random )'s goggles. Hermione's eyes light up when she heard about the goggles and Torres was her idol. 'I wish I could get it' she thought sighed. Hadrian's gaze suddenly on her – he looking at him as if he knew what she was thinking of.

"Okay, the opening bid for this is 350 pounds." The host stated. "Anyone." He began. A lady raised her hand. "500 pounds." She tried. Another woman raised her hand. "750." She added.

Blaise raised his hand. "1000 pounds." He stated as the people around him looking at him. "1250 pounds." The first woman exclaimed. "1500." He said. "3000 pounds." She stated looking at him smirking. Blaise shrugged and gave in. As she was about to won the bet. Someone bid by the phone call, "7500 pounds." The operator exclaimed as the lady face changed with that.

Hermione's mouth drops open as she heard the bidding climbs up from an opening bid of 350,00 pounds into the thousands pounds. Hadrian notices her reaction as a phone bid wion the goggles for 7500,00 pounds. "W – what" she stuttered disbelief.

The auction continues. After that, Hadrian models his suit. As he walk on the catwalk, people started to whisper and looked at him adoring him and his suits telling how handsome he is and all. He glanced at his friends as they smirked at him and he just smiled at them.

After him, it was Hermione's turn – she's modeling her dress (albeit reluctantly). She looked around and spotted Hadrian looked at her amused with his friends, she frowned at them as she continue to walk showing the dress to the people in the room putting her fake smile.

As she was modeling the dress, Hadrian's father's eyes fell on her suspiciously, he turn to her secretary. "Lestrange, do you recognize the girl?" he asked her. And the woman looked at her and she does remember her as the 'Wonder Woman' who was give the Hogwarts schoolarship. But unlike the fater, she's got a heart and choose, for now' she thought. "No, Sir. But she's supposedly a student at Hogwarts." She lied as he nodded his head. "Check and look into her background." He ordered her keeping his gaze on her and glanced on his son. "Certainly, Sir." Mrs. Lestrange answered nodded her head.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that night, after the auction. Hermione was about to make her way out when she stopped. "Thank you." She thanked him. "What? I didn't hear you." Hadrian told her smirked.

"I said thank you." She thanked again grudgingly. "What? I still can't hear you. You have to say it louder." He pretended not to hear. "Thank you!" She snapped forced herself to repeat it twice. Hadrian smiled amused looking at her, and she turned around about to leave when she stopped because her name was called.

"Laundry girl." He called her. "Huh." She huffed as she turned around. "Don't drink when I'm not around." He told her as he tossed her a package. And he didn't wait for anything as he turned around and walked away leaving Hermione standing alone with the package in her hand.

As she watched him walk away, Hermione opens the bag and find the auctioned swimming goggles in the bag. "W – what." She stared disbelief and when she was about to look for Hadrian, he was nowhere to found and with that she went home.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Once she got home, she showed her family her new goggles. 'oohs' and 'ahhs' was heard from her family as they saw the goggles. And her brother as always always on internet, look up in the internet and tell their parents about the worth of it. And her parents urges her to sell them online since they're worth a lot.

Hermione, of course unwilling to part with them, though, and fumbles around for an excuse, "No. The goggles are worth so much more than money and shouldn't be sold." She told her parents but her parents told her that it better if they sell it so they could get money from it. She frowned as she heard her parents comments. She looked around and looked for something to distract her parents. When she got one, she grab back the goggles and runs off hoarding her prize to her bedroom and locked her bedroom, while her mom called him outside the door saying about give her back the goggles, she sighed.

Alone in her room, Hermione opens her desk drawer. As she opened she looked at the space that formerly used to hold Orion's handkerchief is now give to the goggles as she put it in there, she sighed and closed the drawer and went to bed.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day at school, Hermione has a visitor. She saw Daphne Greengrass wearing a fur bib looking beautiful as always. She walked towards her. "Hey, Daphne." She greeted her.

"Hermione, I'm here to tell you that I'm moving, but I'm sure you already heard that." She told Hermione as they sat down at the poolside properties.

"Yeah, thank you for letting me know." She expressed her thanks smiling at her.

"I knew from the first time I saw you that you were the girl Orion always talked about with a smile." Daphne told her. Speaking of whom, Orion spots Daphne's car outside and heads towards the pool, just in time he was coming he saw Hermione fell to her knees in front of Daphne. He gape in shock as he saw that but remains silent in his place.

"Daphne, I've been your fan for a long time and I understand your decision." She started looking down. "But let me ask a favor. Please don't leave." She pleaded.

"I know that I don't have a right to ask such a favor of you, but if I don't ask –" she continued.

"Is it because of Orion?" Daphne cutted her

"I don't know anything about him. But I know how special you are to him. He looks so sad to me, but there are times when he smiles, warmly enough to melt the heart of anyone who sees. You're the only one who can make him smile. If you leave like this, he may not smile again." She told her.

Daphne looked at her and began to pulls Hermione off the ground. "It just like buying something in a foreign country. If you don't buy it right then, there's no next chance. I know too well how cruel that regret can be. Orion is a dear to me, and I believe I am to him too. That's why I think he wouldn't want me to face that regret." Daphne expained her decision as they sat down on the bench.

Hermione looked at her wiping her tears off her face. "I – i'm sorry." She apologized. "No, I;m glad to hear you talk like that. Thank you." Daphne assured her. She took out a strappy set of heels and gave them to Hermione. "I hope these shoes will take you to good places. I have something to ask you, too. Please make Orion smile again." She told her and with that she walked away.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

When Hermione walks out, she found herself outside and Orion made his way confronts her. "Who do you think you are to do that? Who asked you to make that kind of favor? It's not even a favor, it's begging. Don't you have any pride?" Orion asked angriy.

"It's not because I have no pride. It's because you looked so pained, like you'd die of sadness." She told him crying.

"What is that to you? It has nothing to do with you. Get lost." He told her for the last time get on his motorcycle and went off leaving Hermione standing there crying without turning back.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

_**To be continued***_

_**Please be nice and review.**_

_**Don't like Don't read.**_

_***Thank You***_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own HP nor its characters, I wish I could (LMAO) But this is my new and first fics, so please be nice and don't be mean, this is my story after all.

A/N : I got this idea from a self-induced marathon of the Korean Drama, _Boys Over Flowers_. I always love the show and the storylines so here it is Harry/Hermoine pairing. And Non-Magic story.

**The Young Lords.**

_**Summary : **__Hogwarts Academy – a school of prestige, refinement, noble and ancent families and also the country's wealthies students – houses the famous YL4. When a "commoner" transfer student, Hermione Granger directly offends the YL4's leader, Hadrian Riddle, she becomes their target._

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

_**Previously on The Young Prince**_

_When Hermione walks out, she found herself outside and Orion made his way confronts her. "Who do you think you are to do that? Who asked you to make that kind of favor? It's not even a favor, it's begging. Don't you have any pride?" Orion asked angriy._

_"It's not because I have no pride. It's because you looked so pained, like you'd die of sadness." She told him crying._

_"What is that to you? It has nothing to do with you. Get lost." He told her for the last time get on his motorcycle and went off leaving Hermione standing there crying without turning back._

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

After Orion yells at Hermione for interfering, she walks off with tears in her eyes. Orion is riding his self out on the motorcycle, he looks upset with himself as he riding the night out.

The next day, everyone gathers at the airport to send Daphne off. And Orion conspicuously absent.

Hermione is in a mopey mood, thinking of Orion. Hadrian glance at her with an raised eyebrow, "Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked him as she noticed that he was looking at her. "If I said no, are you not going to ask?" he responded making her frown. "Just act like you did before. This doesn't suit you." He told her referring to her formerly assertive attitude.

"Do you think it is a good idea to push down your feelings and not show any emotion when you like somebody a lot?" she asked him ignoring his previous statement.

"That's a crap. If you do that, that's the same as ignoring them. If the eart earth caved in the next day, wouldn't you die of regret because of the act?" he told her.

"You know, you may not be an idiot in everything." She responded a little surprised. And he acts as though that was a compliment, and says "I'd rather regret doing something than reget not doing anything at all." He told with a smile on his face which Hermione returned the smile back.

And in time, Daphne's going to say her goodbyes to Hadrian, Draco, and Blaise. And telling them that it's nice to see them acting like longtime friends. And after she turned to Hermione. "You remember my request right." She told her as she hugged her reffering to make Orion smile again.

As they pulled apart, she walks to her gate, she looks around, hoping to see Orion and disappointed when he doesn't appear.

With one last glance, she took off waving to the group behind. They guys sighed watching her dissapeared from the sight. "And you saying I'm the cold one, look who's acting pretty cold now by not coming." Hadrian said.

And with that he appeared. "You know, there's not good talking about someone behind their back." He told them from behind. Heard the voice, they turned around and saw them standing there. "I actually have been here for hours." He told them.

And Hermione stepped forward facing him. "What are you doing? Is this all you can do? Follow her!" she asked him thinking that Orion's being a coward.

With that, Orion produced his ticket and passport. "I'm taking the next flight." He told her holding his ticket and passport. "What made you change your mind?" Blaise wondered. "She did." He answered referring to Hermione.

With that, the guys chuckled and attacked him in group hugs. "Ha! Very funny mate." Draco told him. "What a naughty boy." Blaise added as they playfully puch him on the arm, laughing, acting like ordinary teenanger.

In time, it's time for him to go. He then turns to his friends saying their goodbyes to each other.

As he was about to leave, Orion turns to Hermione. "Thank you. It's because of you that I realized I'd have to be honest. You taught me that sometimes you need the courage to hang on. I'm glad I got to know a girl like you." He told her.

And then he leans forward and kisses her on the forehead – Hadrian watches, bothered with the scene. After that he leaves taking last glance at his friends smiling and wiving, he walked away.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Afterward, Hadrian and Hermione stand outside his car, watching airplanes take off. As they watched. He broke the silence by facing her, leaning over her to say something. Unlike the last time he tried ( and failed ) to kiss her, this time her heart starts pounding as she blocked her face with her coffe in front of Hadrian.

"I'm going to say this once, so listen up." Hadrian told him as she nodded nervously. "Hermione. _ with me." He continued. 'go out with me'

And just when he said that, a plane flies above and drowns out his words.

Hermione blinks uncomprehendingly confused, not having heard those crucial words. But too late because Hadrian straightens himself and smiles in satisfaction to himself after that as he walked away from her turning to his car.

"What was he saying?" Hermione muttered to himself.

"Are you coming or what?" he called as he was about to get in the car. "Yes!" she shouted as she got in the car.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day, Hermione was having lunch with her best friend Susan Bones, as they chatted and laughed together suddenly they stopped when Hadrian walks up to her in the middle of her lunch as the students began to squim in his direction. "Saturday, 4 pm, in front of The London Tower." He told her without preamble.

She blinked and he started to leave, then he turns back. "If you're even one minute late, you're dead." He told her one last time and left after leaving the students gape in shock looking at Hermione.

Hermione looks after him, a little confused but mostly unimpressed with his gihg – handedness. And she doesn't notice that Susan is looking on with a stricken expression on her face. With one last glance, she sighed and continued to eat his lunch ignoring the students that was looking at her.

Later that day, she decided since Hadrian doesn't give her any chance to respond, she dismisses it from her mind. And she's going shopping with her mother instead on a bargain – sale hunt. "Remember Mione, this is for our life for the next three months, so we have to find the good ones." Her mother told her. She nodded. "Good luck." She told her. And with that they began to rush into the store. They grapple with other thrif – loving people for the massive discounts and all.

After a while, they finished. And by the time they leave, it's evening. And it's also snowing outside.

She suddenly stopped as she feeling guilty pangs for ignoring Hadrian. "Mom, do you think that anyone would wait in the snow for four hours for a promise that was never made?" she asked turning to her mother. "That's crazy. Let's go." Her mom simply answered.

But Hermione blinked isn't reassured. 'But, he is crazy.' She thought. "Mom, I have to go somewhere." She told her mother and runs off, heading toward London Tower.

As she reached the tower, she looked around but didn't seem to see Hadrian anywhere. She looks almost disappointed to find the courtyard empty. She was about to turn around and leave until she spotted Hadrian huddled on the side, shivering in the cold.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

She walked toward him, holding her umbrella over his head. "Where the hell have you been? Didn't I tell you not to be late?" He asked irritated looking up at her realizing that she was the one that holding the umbrella above his head.

"When did I say I would come?" She shooted back.

"You're here." He replied.

"Yeah. But I wasn't intending to come." She protested. "But you did." He persisted.

Feeling bad, she looked down at him, "Let's get a hot drink." She offered and helped him up. He staggered to his feet and leaned heavily into her. Hermione gaped in shocked, misinterpreting his intentions, she kicked him to get him off. "Ugh. Get off me, you prat." She told him.

"Ouch – arghh." He groaned in pain rubbing his ankle that was kicked by Hermione.

Once they're inside. They walked towards the coffee machine and she bought him a coffee from a vending machine. "This is twenty pounds coffee." She told him what it called, but Hadrian just raised his eyebrow as he took the coffee not knowing what that mean. Seeing his expression, "Follow me." She told him to follow along for the explanation. And with that he followed her behind.

On top of the building, they look at the cityscape from the observation deck watching the sky and the stars.

"You see that, Hadrian, there is so much stars tonight, every night in fact. It's so beautiful. That's why the price of this coffee is quite expensive." She marvels at all the stars excitedly. And Hadrian laughs at her as she turned around confused of why he was laughing.

"Those aren't stars, those are satellites, you stupid girl!" He told her. "Aren't you the idiot? You think there are that many satellites?" She retorted as Hadrian just continued to laugh in amusement.

They keep shoots back at each others not even noticing that the guard comes up to the doors to lock up for the night. He only gives the deck a cursory look, "Is there anybody up there?" he asked but he is distracted by a phone call, "Yeah, I'll be right there – okay – see you." He told the man on the phone and with that he closed the door and so he misses the two of them.

Once the lights shut off, it's alerting Hadrian and Hermione, "W – what?" Hermione started looking around the room and she hurried to the doors with Hadrian behind her. She panicked as she saw the handles have been chained together, and there's no way to get out.

However Hadrian doesn't panic as he was about to take out his phone. "Calm down, we can always call for help." He told her. Unfortunately, when he reached his pocket – he realized that he left his phone behind. "Bloody hell. I forgot my phone in my car." He told her. "Where's your phone?" he asked and she shook her head. "What?" his eyes wide-open. "I don't have one." She told him.

"Are you kidding me, Granger? What kind of person doesn't own a cell phone these days?" He blamed her as he's now worried. Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "What? It's your fault for waiting foolishly for hours." She shooted back. "This is the first time I've ever waited for anyone." He protested.

They wander into an enclosed area, which offers a little shelter but it still freezing cold. Hermione tries to keep her distance while Hadrian starts to cough, "Sorry." He said. "Where is your driver?" She asked him. "I sent him home – I wanted to try things commoner-style." He answered with a chuckle.

"Can I be honest?" He asked shivering. Hermione eyes him warily as Hadrian leans in her direction, and then he collapsed on top of her.

She blinked, thinking that he's trying to get something with her, "Hadrian. Get off me." She began but no answer. "I swear to God, Riddle. One. Two." She tried again still no answer. "Three." She said as she shoved him aside.

She noticed that he didn't move, she poked him. "Hadrian." She called him out. And she leaned his direction checking him on his forehead and that's when she realized that he's burning up with fever.

She took out some out some of her new purchases – a woman's scarf and shawl, "My mom said that this will heal the fever." She said and then she wrapped him with them. After few moments, they fall asleep like that until morning, but a few hours later Hadrian woke up found himself leaning on Hermione shoulder, he got up and took the pen and started to write on the wall. 'Hadrian – Hermione, first night together' he wrote smiling at the wall glanced at Hermione.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next morning, Hermione fearing her parent's reaction. Hadrian glanced at her with an raised eyebrow, "Come one dry cleaner, I'll take you home." He told her. "No. I'll use the bus ride. I need to think of an excuse to tell my mother anyways." She declined his offer.

"You need help with an excuse?" he asked. "I can give you one." He told her leaning toward her to whisper something in her ear. "Since we spent the night together, I'll take responsibility." He told her as he moved closer told her the excuse he'd make. And with that Hermione kicked him in respose.

"Aisshh." He groaned in pain. "Are you going to keep hurting me, woman?" he hissed in pain.

Unbeknownst to them, they are seen, and photos are taken.

Once she got home, "I'm sorry – I'm sorry. I'll be willing to be punished for my act last night." She fell on her knees and begged for forgiveness. And when she looked up to see her family, she saw that her family is in fantastic spirits.

"Aww, we know Mione dear. We know that you saved the guy and the guy you saved is the heir to Hogwarts Group! Of all the people to help!" her mom telling her as they took her in the group hug.

'How did they know? Where did this come from?' she thought bewildered as they've received a whole slew of gifts in gratitude. "Mom, W – what?" she started.

"Oh Young Mr. Riddle dropped by." Her parents interrupted her. "And he asked not to scold you, because you've been helping him all night." Her mother told her as they showing her the new things that they received.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day, she found herself walking on the school ground with the students on her. She sighed at that. 'What now?' she thought.

"Hermione!" one of the students called her out. "Hermione, are you thirsty? This – I brought you this." She told her handed her the juice. "Hey Hermione, looking good today." Another girl approached her. "Yeah, totally." She said.

Suddenly everyone is eager to befriend Hermione, and the unexplained attention creeps her out. 'What in the hell is going on?' she said under her breath as she avoided the students.

And that's when she discovered the reason, she came to the TV screen in the lobby. In the TV displayed on screen are the pictures of her and Hadrian that morning, making them look like a couple. She looked around and saw the students look from the screan to her with envy. When the YL4 guys arrive, they started to scream calling their names.

The three approached Hermione in front of the screen. "So, the rumors are true?" Draco asked hadrian.

"No, it's not! It's not what you think at all!" Hermione hurriedly insisted.

But Hadrian ruins that by interrupting, "Yes, it's true." Everyone gasps in amazement. And Hadrian slings an arm around her shoulders and steers her as Hermione unwillingly dragged by him down the hall. The students gossip in excitement, with one notable exception: Susan Bones, who watches tearily from distance.

Later that day, Hermione is looking for Susan around the school, but then she knew that Susan had gone home early that day, so she decided to drop by later that day. She dropped by with the same consolatory stuffed sheep that Susad had previously given her.

Susan smiled at the stuffed animal and looked up at Hermione, "Mione, is the gossip true?" withdrawn and depressed asked her.

Hermione seems hesitant to answer, "It's all just a coincidence and an accident, that's all." She answered.

"But it sure looked like he liked you." Susan said.

"What? No way – even thinking about the idea is absurd." She said. "You know, Hadrian was just playing around." She told her in denial as Susan laughed in relief, suddenly feeling much better after hearing that.

"Yep. I'm all better now." She announced as she jumped out of the bed. "Let's go out and have some fun." She told Hermione. And with that she went to bathroom leaving Hermione behind.

While Hermione waiting for Susan to get ready, she looks around the places and she spotted a Hogwarts Kindergarten yearbook. As she curious to see, she walked towards the book and pulled it out from the shelf just as Susan walked in. Susan's eyes wide-open seeing her about to get the yearbook, panicking she grabbed it from Hermione hands, "Hey! You can't just go through other people's things." She yelled.

Hermione gape in shock watching Susan outburst, she taken aback to see this side of the normally demure Susan Bones, "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to." She apologized as Susan blinked her eyes looking at Hermione, "Sorry, it – it just that I've been writting weird comments in the book." She told her more calmly. "So I just don't want anyone to read them." She apologized and Hermione nodded in understanding.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Meanwhile, Hadrian, Draco, and Blaise are relaxing in their usual spots in their Lounge. Where Draco and Blaise took a lot of amusemet in Hadrian clashes with Hermione,

"Are you absolutely for real about her, Hadrian?" Blaise asked him in a serious tone.

"Yeah Hadrian, I for one want to know either, because you know that of course we could date or fooling around and do whatever we pleased to do. But in the end our parents have the final say in our relationships." Draco added reminding him.

"Absolutely, mate. we're just concerned about this whole situation with Hermione." Blaise told him nodding his head.

Hadrian scoffs as he raised his eyebrow, thinking about this is a bit weak coming from two of them that they are supposed to be players in the group.

"Were you just calling yourselves men in name? Were you acting all cocky without being real men?" Hadrian asked his best friends as they looked up to him.

"What's a real man to you?" Draco asked him back.

"A man takes responsibility from the beginning to the end. And that's what I am doing." He told them.

"To the end?" Blaise repeated

"Yeah. To the end." Hadrian told him looking at them seriously.

Draco and Blaise glanced at each other and back to look at Hadrian. "In that case. You're my mate." Draco told him praised him as they patted his back and they laughed together enjoying the rest of their day.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Susan takes Hermione to a fancy club that featuring live performers that night. "Let's dance." Susan suggested which Hermione declines politely telling her that she should go without her. So she sits out while Susan goes out on the dance floor.

Hermione was just sitting on the couch, but when Susan looked back. She sees Hermione wandering around, distracted she was bumped by another woman. "Sorry." The girl apologized, unexpectedly, she slapped the girl right on the face.

"If you're ugly. You should at least dance well." She sneered no longer a sweet and shy girl but turned out to be a stone – cold bitch. With that the girl about to cry as she walked away from there and Susan couldn't careless about it as she goes back to the dance floor.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

On the other side, Draco found himself worried about Hadrian's latest comments and found himself in the restaurant where Hermione works. "Excuse me, is Hermione in here?" Draco asked as he dropped by the restaurant.

"Sorry, but she's not working today." Sarah, Hermione's best friend told him.

"Oh. Are you her friend? If I may ask?" He asked her again which she nodded. "Oh. So you've known each other?" He asked nodded his head.

"Yes. Since the kindergarten." She told him again

He smiled at her answer and figures that's good enough. "So you're best friends. Then let's go." He said grabbing her hands, dragging her with him. "Hey! What are you do –" she tried to let go but they were already in his car heading somewhere.

As they reached Draco's pottery studio, "Hey, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. But I'm just afrad that Hermione will get hurt." Draco explained as they sat down at his pottery studio. Seeing her shifting unconfortably. He continues.

"All I am ask is that if you could give her some advise you know something like Hermione's initially dazzled by the tall, handsome, rich guy –" He tried but being cut by Sarah immediately.

"Hey. Watch it! What kind of advice? That she can't climb that tree, so don't bother trying?" Her opinion dropped once she got his drift.

With all that, Draco put up his charisma, smiling at her, "So, it's true that cute girls like you are scary when they're angery." He told her smoothly as she held her hands up,

"Oh, don't bother, because I can see through the charm. You must have thought that you could fool everyone with your pretty face, but you misjudged me. I'll pretend this conversation never happened." She told him off.

And with that Sarah gets up to leave, but stops and comes back for one last word, still in rage as her temper flaring. "After all, Hadrian's the one who likes Hermione, not the other way around. And she doesn't care to climb that tree." She told him and with that she ran off but bumped into Blaise on her way out.

"What's all about?" Blaise asked him wondering with an raised eyebrow referring the one who just ran into him earlier.

"Oh. It's nothing. You know that type of girl is exactly the type that I dislikes 'backwards and unfashionable'." He told him and yet, his eyes say otherwise.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Meanwhile, Hermione roams around the club, feeling bored and out of a place. While she wandering around she encounters one of the performers, "Hey. I've seen you pacing back and forth." He told her. "Let's head outside." He suggested as he grabbed his guitar.

Once they're outside, he started to play he a song smiling. Hermione smiled back looking at him, suddenly visions of Orion Black came up as she watching him playing his guitar.

She seems to be lost in her thought as he glanced at her. Seeing that her water bottle is empty, he raised his eyebrow and handed her his water because she looked awkwardly nervous. She took and took a sip of the water.

Just as she siped the water, her vision suddenly goes blurry, and with that she blacked out.

In the morning, Hermione awakens in an unfamiliar hotel room with no recollection of the night before. She looks around her and notices nobody were there, as she glanced at the mirror. On the mirror, written in lipstick are the words, "Thanks for last night." She blinked as she read trying to remember about last night.

But then she couldn't remember.

She frets all morning about those words, trying to convince herself that nothing happened, 'Nope – nothing happened,' she said under her breath as she shook her head trying to forget about those words, and wondering why can't she remember anything. With that she went home hoping to God, that today everything will be okay.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that day, Hadrian and his gang shown up in Riddle Manor early in the morning. "Ugh, Do we really have to dress up like this, mate?" Draco complained pouting. "Oh don't be a frat Malfoy, I just want us to do a little change." He answered.

"Yeah Harry, I think something is wrong in that head of yours." Blaise added rolling his eyes while Hadrian's maid still doing his hair. He smirked. "Just do this and shut up will you? You two sounds like little girls." He told them giving them a cold glare.

He decided to make a little change in his appearance, because he remembers Hermione's rant against him, when she said she hated "everything about him". So he changed everything from his curly hair to the fact that YL4 always dresses in normal clothes when the rest of them are required to wear uniforms.

So that morning, he takes an extra two hours to get ready, wearing his uniform for once and having his hair straightened.

"Alright guys, Let's go." He said getting up heading school with his friends with smile on his face. 'This going to be a good day.' He thought chuckling.

Meanwhile, Hermione is surrounded by students, accused, and accosted by the Bimbo Threesome. "So, we were right about her." Ginny said to the rest of the students looking at Hermione at the school lobby. "Yeah, she's nothing but filthy gold – digger. Such a shame that Hadrian were really falling for that." Cho added when the two of them nodded their heads.

The trio are furious at her for insulting Hadrian and therefore, by extension, everyone at the school do too.

"What are you all talking about?" She snapped looking at the students. But before she could say anything else she was dragged by the students to the television. And on it, she saw photos of herself and the strange guy from the night before – in bed, half clothed.

"W – wha?" Said Hermione jaw dropped while the others whispering and sneering at her.

Just then, the YL4 arrives to see Hermione surrounded by the students hostile faces. He step forward, "Hey, what do you think you all doing?" He asked defending her.

"Harry, don't be fooled! Look at this and come to your senses!" Ginny told her and she pointed at the TV.

With that, he glanced over and Hermione jumped in front of the screen, trying to block it. "No, Hadrian. This all is a misunderstanding." She insisted but Hadrian pushed her away. He stared grimply at the photos, once he saw he stood in shock, "What kind of mistake could lead to these pictures?" He asked as he turned to her.

"I think someone set up a trap for me." Hermione said as she shook her head in confusion.

"Was this all you were?" He asked in a hard voice.

"I don't care wheter you believe me or not. I don't even know why I have to explain such an absurd situation to you. But this isn't the truth." She fired back with tears in her eyes feeling hurt that he's so quick to condemn her.

Heard that, Hadrian grabbed her shirt and clenches his jaw, "I'll just ask one thing. Is the girl in that picture you?" He said in a low voice. And with that Hermione can't say no, as the tear falls down her face.

Seeing her hesitant to answer, he shoves her back and glowers, "You said you didn't care whether I believe you or not. You're right. Hermione Granger, from her on, I don't know who you are."

With that, he left with Draco and Blaise behind as the students shout and yell at her, but she doesn't really care – the damage has been done with Hadrian's dismissal of her.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hadrian's fury is so extreme that his friends worry about him, Draco and Blaise shared a look at each other, never having seen him so upset about anything before.

They went to shooting range, Hadrian let out his fury as he began to shoot them over and over again while the others just watching him.

He's been quiet since the school incident, after they finished he took off without waiting nor saying anything to his friends. As he left Draco and Blaise decided that they'd better get to the bottom of this before someone winds up seriously hurt, and head over to solve the mystery.

Later on, they droped by the restaurant where Hermione works part time. Draco, Blaise, Sarah, and Hermione look closely at the photos.

"Hermione, can you remember anything odd about the night before?" Draco asked her as they looking at the photos. "There was message scraled in lipstick, which is odd, since it wans't mine. And why would a guy be carrying lipstick around?" She recalled telling them.

"And look, the way the pictures were shot, it requires a third person to have taken them." Blaise stated. "Which means there was somebody else involved." Draco added as they nodded their heads. "Is that a dirt or something?" Tom the restaurant owner joined them rubbing on the monitor. "Oh. It's inside, sorry." He added as Draco and Blaise focused on it.

They zoomed on the nods on the pictures, turns out it is the mystery man's tattoo, with that the guys nodded their heads took note of the tattoo. "Thank you." They said to Tom which Tom just smiled in response making Hermione and Sarah rolling their eyes. "We got this." They turned to the girls and head out to get more information.

They got in a famous tattoo shop in town, once they're there, they shows the owner the picture of his tattoo which means to tell them about it. The owner looking at tattoo and the guys, seems hesitant to give them answer, Draco pulls out bunch of money handed him which made him given the information they need. They looked at the paper that the owner gave them. It says 'Planet Club' glanced at each other, they nodded their heads at the owner and heads to the club.

Once they arrived in the music club, "I'm here to see the owner." Blaise said to the guard which lead them to him. "Tell us who got this one." He asked showing him the picture of the tattoo but the club owner isn't as helpful as they'd like. Knowing they got no information from him they look at each other as if sending telepatic message or something, they turns to the club owner again. "You know, if we aren't pleased with your cooperation, we might as well run u out of the business." Blaise told him a form of polite blackmail. "Two weeks should do it." Draco added as Blaise nodded his head. "We've got our reputation. We'll have to make it a week." Blaise stated as the owner grew pale by now.

"Yeah, and remember that the Zabini's owns the neighborhood building." Draco said turning to Blaise. "Whick would make a nice venue to set up a competetitor to drive this guy bankrupt." Blaise added as if the owner was not there.

"But you know what, let's give him an example first. What you say Dray?" He turned to his best friend. "Alright, it would be nice for an exercise." He answered as they made their way out.

To prove their point, Draco displays some of his saxophone skills which makes the girls in the club turns to him adoring his skill while Blaise does his part by dancing on the dance floor that were also surrounded by the girls. While the club owner watching them from distance thinking that they could really ruin his business as the girls was already on their shoes right now.

And they were successful to track down the guy in no time. They smirked as the owner told them about this mysterius person and heads outside to find this guy.

Once they found the guy, he was already hands in hands on their men, bloody and all looks like the men has done their job perfectly. Their smirks grew once they got a name and the info that they needed to solve the case.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

On the other hand, Hadrian is still working out his aggression. First it was with guns, now he's doing it with his swords.

As he practicing with his sword, Susan shows up unannounced and just to hand him a hotel key, which leads him to the room where Hermione's photos were taken.

When he reached the door, he was hesitant to get in the room as he turned and started to walk away but stopped and turned around again. He pulled out the key card and get in the room. Once he's in the room. He glanced at the bed where the phots are piled in the center of the bed.

He recognizes the familiar setting in the pictures, his temper erupts. He throws things around the room – pillows, bedcovers, sheets over and over again. He threw his tantrum as he let out an frustation growl punching the bed just as he heard footsteps comming, "Please don't be hurt. It's ridiculous for you to be like this over a bitch like her." She told him as she stepped into the room. As he turned around he saw Susan standing there.

"Please calm down, that is too unfair for you to be so hurt over Granger." She appealed to calm him down.

"Weren't you her friend?" He asked glaring at her with contempt grabbing her. "Can a friend talk like that?" He added. He saw tears falling down her face, "She stole you from me." She whispered.

Hadrian shoves her to the ground and heads to the door. Susan grabs him from behind, "Please don't go." She begged but he breaks free of her grasp. "Why her , but not me?" she said once he broke free and she cried.

He gives her no answer as he walks away, remembering Hermione's insistence that she was set up and that this is all a misunderstanding.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

At the school, the students planning to turn on Hermione once again as they set up the trap while she's riding her bike. Hermione is knocked from her bike and jeered at.

She feels like she's come full cirle all over again, back to how she was tormented as a result of the green card, but only this time the harassment is more malicious because she dared make a fool of the Great Riddle.

She looks around and saw the students high – fiving, cheering, laughing at each other as she fell on the ground. "is this all you can do? Do more! Go on!" Hermione yelled back at them, so they do. Pelting her with water balloons, shooting a fire hydrant at her, until she collapses on the ground thinking there will be nobody going to help her anymore, because Orion is not there anymore.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

_**To be continued***_

_**Please review and be nice***_

_**Don't like, Don't read***_

_***Thank You***_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own HP nor its characters, I wish I could (LMAO) But this is my new and first fics, so please be nice and don't be mean, this is my story after all.

A/N : I got this idea from a self-induced marathon of the Korean Drama, _Boys Over Flowers_. I always love the show and the storylines so here it is Harry/Hermoine pairing. And Non-Magic story.

**The Young Lords.**

_**Summary : **__Hogwarts Academy – a school of prestige, refinement, noble and ancent families and also the country's wealthies students – houses the famous YL4. When a "commoner" transfer student, Hermione Granger directly offends the YL4's leader, Hadrian Riddle, she becomes their target._

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

_**Previously on the Young Prince**_

_At the school, the students planning to turn on Hermione once again as they set up the trap while she's riding her bike. Hermione is knocked from her bike and jeered at._

_She feels like she's come full cirle all over again, back to how she was tormented as a result of the green card, but only this time the harassment is more malicious because she dared make a fool of the Great Riddle._

_She looks around and saw the students high – fiving, cheering, laughing at each other as she fell on the ground. "is this all you can do? Do more! Go on!" Hermione yelled back at them, so they do. Pelting her with water balloons, shooting a fire hydrant at her, until she collapses on the ground thinking there will be nobody going to help her anymore, because Orion is not there anymore._

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

And the tormenters not just stop there, Hermione's bike is set on fire, while she is assaulted with water balloons and blasted with a fire extinguisher. The students were acting like some sociopaths or killers where they got into regular bullying and taunting is bad enough. She tried to cover her face while the others cheering, high – fiving each other as they enjoying to see her suffer.

Just as they tormented Cedric Diggory, they found it _entertaining_, even when they watched the guy about to commin suicide. What a school' she thought.

"Please. Stop. Help me." She muttered to herself as she found her herself trying to maintain a fierce exterior but she felt herself is near her breaking point. After being spurned by Hadrian and abused by her classmates.

She pleaded to herself even thought, that plea is directed at Orion, since he'd come to her rescue several times in the past. She knows he can't save her this time, he can't save her now, but still she pleads internally, "Nobody's coming. But still...please..." muttered her before she felt her eyes shut down but not before she saw the figures walking towards her, and with that she couldn't see and fell into darkness.

"I'm comming. Please hold on Hermione." Hadrian muttered to himself as he heading to the school. Once he got in the school, he felt his heart stop as he watched her on the ground broken. He bursts into the crowd, shoving her tormenters away and beating them up rather violently. "Get Lost! All of you." He shouted as he shoved them away beating them up.

Once he saw there was no movement, he walked directly to Hermione, he kneels and takes Hermione into his arms, saying, "I'm sorry." He apologized as he picked her up, and he walks away with Hermione in his arm leaving the now – subdued crowd.

"I didn't do it, really." Hermione told him thinking of the hote pictures. "It doesn't matter. So keep your mouth shut." He told her still walking carrying her in his arms. "You still don't believe me, do you?" Hermione mumbled. "I do, I believe you!" Hadrian said, looking upset at himself. Carried her to his car and heading to his house.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Back at his mansion, Hadrian grabbed her by her neck insisting on tending to her wounds himself. But Hermione with her stubborness tries to take over again and again making him grunted in frustation. "Wanna sit still, or wanna be tied up?" He asked irritated in his non – sensitive casual tones.

With that being said, Hermione obeyed and let him take care of her as Hadrian smirked because she was finally gave it up. "Haven't you learning anything from the past?" he asked back to his casual mood because now that she's safe. "If they do that, run and don't let yourself getting bullied. You must have the learning ability of an troll." He told her as her face suddenly changed hearing that. "Troll? What are you –" She argued but being cut again.

"Your IQ must be so low – haven't you heard of 30 strategies of war? Bloody idiot. If they acting like that you should run. I don't understand why are you so stupid." He kept going. "You prat, me idiot? Me like a troll, it's you that have the lowest IQ, it's not even 30 it's 33 strategies of war you dolt!" She shouted back.

And they argue some more until he takes a towel to wipe Hermione's face, and his heart starts pounding and he gulps at that.

As he wipe her face, he keep staring at her lips and suddenly his heart pounding faster and felt the heat, "Just do it yourself." He suddenly told her as he shoved the towel in her face and walks outside. Leaving Hermione staring at him. "What you idiot prat!" She muttered to herself taking the towel starting to wipe her own face.

Once outside, he clutched his heart and takes a deep breath. And someone aproached him , "Young master, young masters Malfoy and Zabini are outside looking for you." Mr. Baron told him, he nodded and walks to see his friends.

As he walked outside, he found Draco and Blaise standing with Susan beside them, along with her kindergarten yearbook. Draco handed the book to Hadrian. He opened the book and iside, he found Susan's picture has been scratched out. And suddenly a flashback came to explain why Susan would have done such a thing.

_**Flasback**_

_They were in their kindergarten, cute little Orion Black – wearing all white, playing with the violin. Little Draco Malfoy is playing clay. While little Blaise Zabini is counting his fake money with the board monopoly game. And little Hadrian Riddle just sitting there cooly as he reading a magazine._

_After a while, Hadrian put his magazine on the table and started walking away. He stopped once he saw an buzzing insect that started attacking him, "No. Go away. Shoo. Shoo." He tried to shoo it away, and that is when Susan joins him. "No. Leave him alone. Go away." She said swatting at the bug with her sketchbook. _

"_It's okay now. It's gone now." Susan assured Hadrian as she looked at him hopefully. Hadrian glanced at the sketchbook and catched a glimps of the page she'd been drawing. At the page which shows a couple labeled with their names which he saw his name on it beside her as they both dressing in the wedding dress._

_Offended, Hadrian throws the sketchbook down and stomps on it. "How dare an ugly thing like you conside me for a husband?" He demanded harshly as Susan began to cry. "No. No." She muttered looking at her sketchbook. "Get out of my sight. I'll never like you." He told her and with that he walked away leaving Susan crying on the ground._

_**End of Flashback**_

"After that day, I was ashamed to be seen. I even ended up going to Germany and underwent multiple surgeries and intense pain." She told them as she recounts. Blaise and Draco looked at her and glanced at each other while Hadrian just standing there with nothing to say. "Do you know how I put up with it? That look on your face. The look when you ran away from me like I was some bug or a monster. I haven't forgotten a moment." He told her as she looking at him with tear in her eyes.

Hadrian has been eyeing Susan with a cold contempt, "I don't remember, but I'm sorry for it." He said as she heard her saying those things. "No! That's not it. The words I want to hear from you aren't that you're sorry!" Susan prostested.

She walks towards him, "Look at me. Aren't I pretty? I've become so pretty. Don't you want me? I came back for you. This is the moment I've been dreaming of. Tell me you want me." She said as she approached him now crying. "Hey. Easy there." Draco stated looking at her.

"I feel sorry for you. Do you know why?" Hadrian responded coolly. "You're still a monster, like you were then. No – you're worse now. The kid back then still had a good hear." He finished coldly and with that he walked away leaving Susan crying on the floor by herself.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that night, Hermione's been put in a spare room wearing Hadrian's pajamas. She's sitting on the bed relaxing as she heard the door opened, and she saw it's Hadrian walking towards her. "Hey. Dry Cleaner." He greeted her as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about your parents. I already called them so they wont freak out once your home in that condition." He stated. "Hadrian, where is my clothes?" Hermione asked as he look at her. He shrugs. "I threw them away." He told her, her eyes wide open at that.

"What? I can still fix those clothes!" She shouted, and Hadrian's hands immediately claps over her mouth, "God. You're so noisy." He told her, "It sounds like you ate the heart of a train." He added and she frowned. "it's a train smokestack!" She corrected his misspoken adage.

He laughed at that, "Are you an idiot? You can't eat a smokestack." He said as he shook his head making as Hermione blinked in confusion.

Hadrian made his way to her after a moment, when he leans over Hermione. As he leaned freaking her out, she burry her face on the pillow near her, turns out he's not making a pass but grabbing the first aid kit. He smiled watching her acting like that.

He tends to her injuries, again. He sit on the bed taking her feet and starts doing her wound, Hermione opened her eyes slowly as she felt him and saw Hadrian is rubbing her injuries and fixing it, she's staring at Hadrian's serious face as he doing and she doesn't make any effort to stop him or anything, she just let him do that.

"Right. All done now." He said by the time he's done patching her up, Hadrian looked up at Hermione, and she has fallen asleep. He stared at her rose from the bed making his way closer. He tucks her in, then leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead.

After he leaves, Hermione opens her eyes and sees Hadrian's back but she closes her eyes again falling asleep.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

In the morning, Hermione awakens to find the staff standing near the bed. She blinked looking at them.

"Good morning, Ms Granger. The young master has ordered us to find an exact replicas of everything that had been thrown away." He told her as the other maids raising their hands and shows her new uniforms, bag, and shoes. "But there's one exception Ms Granger." He said looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked confused. "We couldn't find one thing which is your bicycle." He answered.

With that they heads to the living room, "We are unable to find the exact same mode," He stated. "So. We wish that one of these would pleased you." The butler added and the parades a whole roomful of bicycles out for her appraisal.

She tries them out with excitement, and there's one she liked she smiled at the bike but then when she sees the price tag it said 13,000 pounds she gasped in shock. "Sir, my bike was not like this." She told the butler shocking.

"We're sorry Ms Granger, we tried our best in this." He said bowing his head and Hermione immediately cut him up. "No No this is good. So good in fact. But my bike was much, much cheaper and very ordinary." She said feeling guilty at the butler.

"Please Ms Granger, accept this gift from the young master. Would you be kind enough as to understand of the difference because we couldn't find the exact match." He asked her more like doing HIM a favor. And she couldn't deny after that.

They head to the dining room as they served her breakfast. "Where is Hadrian?" Hemione asked one of them. "The young master has somewhere to visit." Mr. Baron answered.

Meanwhile, Hadrianpays a visit to Hermione's place.

As he reached her house, he knocked on it and later Leo came out to see who it was. He seems hesitant blinked looking at Hadrian and closed the door immediately. Hadrian raised his eyebrow and knocked on it again as Leo was already in front of his laptop looking up at the internet of his picture.

And then, his parents came out. "Leo. Why didn't you open the door? What is wrong with you?" his mother asked looking at his funny expression. "Ha – Hadrian Riddle." Leo said and they rushed to open the door.

Once the door opened, he blinked looking at the whole family greeted him. "Hello. Good mornig." He greeted. "Ha – Hadrian Riddle." Was all they said.

The family is thrilled ( and flustered ) to receive him, and serve him a very plain breakfast. The foods are common, everyday dishes, but the Almighty Riddle has never eaten anything like that, and he tries them cautiously after inspecting each one quizzically.

"What is this?" He asked pointing at the food. "It's called conch salad and stew." Hermione's mother answered. "You guys eat this?" He asked looking at the food curiously. And they nodded as he took a bit of the food, they wait to hear his opinion, "Not bad." He said shrugged smiled at the family amusement.

After a moment, he saw something that familiar for him. "Hey I know this once." He said grabing the food. "It's Fi –" He started thinking of the food as the family waiting hopefully. "Fi – Fish." He finished as the family cheered at that and he chucked amused looking at them.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Then next day at school, the crowd of studens embraces Hermione again. But for now they got two reasons , (1) Hadrian came to her rescue the other day and (2) there's a new target to gang up on : Susan Bones. And at that, The Catty Tri (Hateful Threesome? Evil Witches? Vicious Bishes?) crowd Hermione, faking their concern over how much Susan hurt her.

They rip on Susan for her surgeries, saying, "If I looked like her, I would've killed myself already." Ginny said looking at the TV screen as the others whispering, nodding their heads amused with the trio.

Not amused, Hermione turns to them, "You guys buy whatever you want, but beauty doesn't count? You've all done plastic surgery too, but you mock Susan for it? It's okay for pretty girls to use it to be prettier, but not for an ugly person?" She pointed out and the stayed in silent after that.

With that being said, Hermione turns to leave as Susa steps up quietly, eyes lowered, "I won't ask you to forgive me." She said quietly and Hermione slapped her. And the crowd gaped looking at her.

"I can't say I'm sorry either." Susan added and Hermione slapped her again, saying "You shouldn't expect to be forgiven." And with that she walked away.

Hermione walks to her class, and once she got to her desk, she found the stuffed sheep there bearing a new message: "Hermione, thanks. Let's meet again."Susan Bones sings the song that Hermione once sang to make her feel better, which brings a smile to Hermione's face. And Susan were already in her car leaving Hogwarts Academy for good.

Later that day, Hadrian dragged her to the hall and calls the students saying that he has an announcement to make, "Hermione is officially my girlfriend." He told them as they gaped in shock and making the trio collapsed in disbelief and Hermione protests, "Hadrian. What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?" she protested but she's ignored while the rest of the students clap and hoot.

"From now on, I'll take anything you say or do to Hermione as an act against me, so don't mess around." Hadrian added. Hermione tries to protest again as Draco and Blaise clap and cheer for them making Hadrian smiles bigger amused.

"Hey. Making an announcement without me, I see." Someone said from behind and when they turned around, Hermione stared as Hadrian's hands dropped at once. That was Orion Black makes his reappearance.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Thought everyone's glad to have him back, this puts Hermione into a gloomy mood. "Wow. Now that you're officially Hadrian's girlfriend and your old crush back to your life." Sarah commented holding her laughter which Hermione sent her a cold glare.

"Mione, are you over him that now Hadrian's in the picture?" Sarah wondered after listening to Hermione history about what happened today breaking Hermione's thought.

"What? I'm not thinking about that. And he's not in the picture or anything, you know it just him being himself." Hermione denied.

"Yeah. Right." Sarah retorted looking at her friend attitude. "I'm worried that something feels different about Orion, thought." She told her sighing and back to do her part job.

At home, the entire house has been crammed full of new appliances and furniture – courtesy of Hadrian. "Mom. What is all of this?" Hermione asked as she saw the whole family ecstatic expression. "Mr. Riddle sent them." She told her. "What? Mom, you got to be joking, right? We can't accept all of this. Send them back mom." She told her loudly. "Oh come on Mione, we already had to return some of it away because it wouldn't fit through the door." She told her. "Ugh. We should've just broke the door earlier." She added frowning as Hermione gaped in shock.

"Mom!" She stated. "Send them back!" She shouted. "But dear, it would look bad for Hadrian if we returning it." Her mother said through excuses, "And it also would be rude." She added but Hermione's not having it.

She storms into the YL recreation room, which has a few extra female guests today. "Riddle! Why are you ordering new things for my family and not even telling me?" She yelled at Hadrian who was sitting playing PS3. "Was there something you didn't like?" He asked completely misses the point. "Tell me and I'll switch it." He added. "After all, I'm your boyfriend."

"Are you like that with all your girlfriends? Did you buy them clothes and cars and swap out all their furniture? In a little while you'll be getting me a new house too, I bet." She retorted.

"Actually, I was going to start with the new house." He said thoughtfully. " – but Bella stopped me and told me to do it later since it's attached to the dry cleaner's." He added shrugged as Hermione opened her eyes wide as if thinking that he was crazy or something.

"I told you that you can't buy friends, that you bond through your feelings. I don't know how you were with all your previous girlfriends, but stuff like this pisses me off!" She shouted reminding him.

"I don't have any previous girlfriends." He answered and at that, Hermione's ire deflates, "Fine. I'll let you off the hook this time – but you'd better watch it Hadrian!" She told him.

Looking around, Hermione seems distracted to see Orion flirting with a group of girls. "He's been like that since he came." Hadrian said pulling her out of her thoughts just as Draco and Blaie approached them. "But I like this side of him." Blaise stated. "Yeah. It's good to see him acting like a person instead of just sleeping all the time." Draco added as Hadrian and Blaise nodded their heads in agreement. And Hermione just keep staring at them.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day, Hermione found herself once again on the top of the roof with Orion. Sensing that things with Daphne Greengrass mayy have not gone well in Paris, "When are you going back?" Hermione asked. "I don't plan to." He answered shrugged.

"Are you really dating Hadrian?" He asked. "Was I too late? I was going to ask you to date me." Orion mused. At that Hermione's in shock, but seeing her expression he smiles, "It was a joke." He told her.

"Then what about dating behind Hadrian's back?" He suggested. And once again she took it seriously in shock "Orion!" She whined, and Orion laughs saying that she's the same as ever, then he says, "I missed you." As he leaves.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that day, Hermione was walking heading to the restaurant she works at, Hadrian sneaks up on Hermione on her way to her job, laughing to see how excited she is to find a coin on the ground (which he dropped).

He appeared himself as he laughed, "You were mad because I sent you all those things, and got all excited when you got a penny?" He asked amused.

"Hadrian!"She shouted once she realized that he was there all the time. "I'll let you know. Because this is a miracle so we should be thankful of it." She told him smiling.

"Miracle, eh?" He sneered. "Wait a minute. Oh. You!" She started but Hadrian grabbed her and drags her along on an errand, which doesn't turn out to be an errand so much as it's a shopping spree.

Once they got in the department store, the staff greeted him asking if she could help him with anything. He glanced at the staff after look around. "Where is it?" He asked turned to her. "Excuse me, Sir?" she asked unsure of what he was talking about.

He rolled his eyes as he approached a senior staff in there. "Where is it? And is she new here?" He asked. "Young Master, please just hold on a moment." Bellatrix Lestrange, his father secretary approached him. "I don't care. Oh and Bella, I don't want to see her here anymore." He told her as he made his way to the fire alarm.

Once he got to that, he sets off the alarm, which causing everyone running to evacuate and leaves the alone. Mrs. Lestrange just watched the whole scene shaking her head. Hadrian smiles grew bigger as everyone running to leave, once they left he dragged Hermione to grabs some clothes.

And he entrusts the next part of his plan to Draco.

Draco is on his way to the restaurant, in order to follow Hadrian's plan.

"You owe me big time for this Harry." He said through the phone rolling his eyes. "Yeah. I want that Tea pot that the American Ministry gave you earlier this year." He told him smirked. "Alright. Got it. I'm on it." He said as he ended the call.

Once he got in the restaurant, he bursts in on the restaurant to get Sarah in serious expresion. "Come on hurry, this is an emrgency." He told her. "Has something happened to Hermione?" Sarah guessed worriedly. She frets over the possibility of an accident, "If we're late, you might not get to see her. Hurry!" Draco told her grimly as he went to see her boss. "Oh no, Mione." She muttered to herself.

So when Hermione and Sarah are driven onto the airport of a a private runway and deposited at a private et – where the YL4 awaits – they're completely baffled. "Hermione! Are you ok?" Sarah ran to her once she saw her. Hermione raised her eyebrow looking at Hadrian. "We're going on a trip." Hadrian announced as the boys clapped their hands cheering.

"No way! But what about my parents? How can I leave so suddenly?" Hermione sputtered.

"Don't worry, I've already gotten your parents permission." Hadrian replied proud of himself. "And to keep them from worrying, I brought along your best friend too." He added.

"And what about our job?" Sarah joined in as Hermione nodded her head.

"Oh. About that. I've even made allowances for your job, don't worry about it. I've providing a staff of modelesque waitresses to replace you two." He replied smirked to Hermione and Sarah horor's.

Once they got on their seats in the jet, Hermione glanced over Hadrian's direction. "I can't believe you wouldn't even ask my first." She told him glaring. "I wanted to go someplace nice together, all the preparations were made, and it's not like Britain will be in trouble without you. What's the problem?" Hadrian responded.

As Hermione about to stand up and leave, an attendant approach her. "Please back to your seat Miss, the Flight is about to take off." She said pushing her trolley that full of food, she gulped looking at the fancy food and when she turned around she found Orion on the back seat sleeping having his earphones on. And with that she got back to her seat as Hadrian just staring at her.

After an hour in the jet, and finally here they are in Easdale, off Seil Island, Argyll & Bute.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to land in the Easdale Airport of Seil Island. Local time is forward an hour from London. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your trip." _The flight attendant's voice informed them. They all were sleeping and with that announcement, they all got up at once getting ready on board.

Hermione glanced over her window and she saw the most beautiful scenes. "Wow." She muttered shocking.

The island is in the Sound of Lorn had a population of around 450 and was exporting up to 19m roofing slates every year, laying the basis for the boast that Easdale's was "the slate that roofed the world". The island is surrounded by the sea which so beautiful. The sea has turned the quarries into lagoons, while long grasses, wild fuchsia and blackthorn have covered what the sea cannot penetrate. What little fame Easdale has today is down to its hosting of the World Stone Skimming Championships ( ). The contest, which is open to all comers, takes place in one of the flooded quarries every September. Although the event is intended first and foremost to be fun – with a big knees-up in the community centre the night before – there are proper rules and regulations and referees and everything, with a trophy for the winner of each category. If you fancy taking one home yourself, you should know that the victor in the men's competition invariably gets his smooth slate projectile to hit the back wall of the quarry, a throw of some 200ft, while the female champion usually skims her stone just over half that distance. Whitewashed one-storey cottages of far greater vintage arrange themselves in rather haphazard lines around the inlet that serves as a harbour. Towards the middle of the isle stands a flat-topped hillock, its flanks torn off to reveal dark cliffs. Meanwhile, a wander around the outside of the island, over its millions of shards of slate, takes in all half dozen or so flooded quarries. These have an otherworldly feel to them, as if formed by a giant poking his rough fingers deep into the island from above in a misguided mission to supply its inhabitants with swimming pools.

As they landed on the island, the headed to the Hogwarts private resort, which looked extremely beautiful. "So the group won this island I see." Blaise stated. "I need to fix mine as well." He added as he chatting with Draco and the girls couldn't believe that Hadrian's family is actually owns the island.

And two beautiful women came aproachs their arrival. "Hello sweety." Draco greeted them. "Guys. This is Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis." They greets each other as Draco and Blaise greeted them with hugs and a kiss on the cheek and Hermione and Sarah rolled their eyes on them.

Once Hermione got in her room in the resort, she thought she was going to share her room with Sarah. And just that Hadrian walked in. "Hey, dry cleaner. Come along. I want to show you something." He said to her as she raised her eyebrow but following him anyways.

Once she is outside, her eyes wide open as her jaw dropped. "Wow." She muttered breathlessly. "We are floating." She continued looking at the sea adoring the view as Hadrian smiled looking at her but looked away when she glanced and caught him staring at her, she blushed at that and look away.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat nervously. "Beautiful indeed." He finished as he smiles looking at her again.

After arriving at the Hogwarts private resort, the group goes sight – seeing and browsing.

Outside one particular shop, Hermione spies Orion taking a look at a potted flower. After he leaves, Hermione takes a closer look. "Give it to your lover." The flower girl instructed as she handed the pot to her.

Later that day, the girls wander by a fortune – teller who is purported to be extremely accurate for the local, and have Hermione's palm read. "I see a man. Your future husband." The woman told her. "And he's here with you. He's your soulmate." She continued.

"That's great then. That means you will marry your soulmate." Sarah said. "Two different men." The woman contradicted. "Your soulmate and husband are not the same man." She added as the two stared at her in shock.

"And you're losing something important, as a woman." She finished with one last bit. And the girls wonder what that means, then shriek, their minds jumping to (probably) sex as they screamed thinking about it.

And suddenly Hermione wakes up. It was all a dream.

Still freaked out with the woman's last word on her mind, Hermione panics when Hadrian takes her away, jumping to the conclusion that he's just trying to get her alone to make some moves. She fights him off trying to free her hand looking at Sarah as if looking for help, "Hey but what about Sarah? I can't just leave her alone here." She tried and Sarah just get the message just fine as she started to freak out to. "Yeah Hadrian. She's right. What about me." She jumped in helping her best friend. Looking at the two girls, Hadrian turns to Draco. "Draco, watch after Sarah will you?" He asked as Draco reluctantly nodded. And with that Hadrian and Hermione walks off leaving Draco and Sarah alone as Draco gets reluctantly stuck with her.

Draco has convinced himself that he dislikes Sarah. He sees her posing goofily and disdains that she's acting like a corny tourist as he glanced at her sighing. "Hey. Let's take a hike to the top of a hill." She suggested turned her attention to Draco who just watching her annoyed.

"What? No, I'm good just right here. I'm not going up there." He said does not interest him in the lease, but Sarah goes off anyway making Draco huff in irritation as she ran off but shortly thereafter she lets out a scream. Draco runs after her, looking around worriedly, "Aren't you glad you came up here?" Sarah asked as she appeared. "W – what? Are you kidding me?" He asked looking at her irritated realizing that he has been tricked by her.

"That is your punishment for lying and tricking me and Hermione into coming on this trip." She told him. "Hey. That wasn't a complete lie." Draco said. "It seems like it's just a matter of time before the two of them get into trouble." He added smirking at Sarah expression. 'Losing something important.' That words suddenly came into Sarah mind once she heard Draco saying that. ' – as a woman.' She thought, "No!" she screamed immediately concerned about it and Draco burst into laughter looking at her and her wild imagination.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Meanwhile, Hadrian takes Hermione along a stretch of deserted beach. During the walk, Hermione imagines all sorts of wild possibilities, "Hadrian, you better not to indulge in any dark, ulterior motives." She warned him as they walks. Thus she is shocked to see him bringing her to a simple, lovely table set for two. "Wow." She muttered under her breath but didn't goes unnoticed but Hadrian.

"I see you're acting all tough but is pretty shocked at little things like this." Hadrian told her as he looked at her expression. "This is a little thing?" She asked. "It's like magic. Are you a genie?" She contined. "Who the hell is he? Is he better than me?" Hadrian asked in jealousy flares. "You know, genie from Alladin, who could do almost everything but there's three things that they couldn't do first, He couldn't kill, second, raise people from the dead, and third make someone fall in love against their will." Hermione clarified.

The last part seems to get through to Hadrian minds, although he'd previously insisted that people could be bought or his previous actions all long have been proof of that.

Hadrian puts in a phone call to Hermione's family. He handed the phone at her once he got the family on the line. "Hey mom, dad!" She started looking at their goofy expression. "Leo!" He added as they waved at her. "Mione! Have fun alright! And don't worry about us." Her mother told her as they continues talking on the phone, Hadrian watching adoring the girl's reaction and family as he smiled looking at it.

Afterward, Hadrian sees her subdued reaction and wonders, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly as he looked at her and it looks like she's about to cry.

"It's because it's so nice here. I wondered when my parents would have a chance to come to a place like this. My family would love to see it." Hermione answered. Hadrian seems taken back for a little looking at the girl.

"Let's come with them. We can come back with your family." He said.

After few moments, Hadrian walks towards the water, unbuttoning his shirt, and announces it's time to get down to business.

"Riddle!" She shouted as she watching him unbuttoning his shirt.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

_**To be continued***_

_**HAHA I love this Chapter lots of humor and all.**_

_***Thank You* *Enjoy***_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own HP nor its characters, I wish I could (LMAO) But this is my new and first fics, so please be nice and don't be mean, this is my story after all.

A/N : I got this idea from a self-induced marathon of the Korean Drama, _Boys Over Flowers_. I always love the show and the storylines so here it is Harry/Hermoine pairing. And Non-Magic story.

**The Young Lords.**

_**Summary : **__Hogwarts Academy – a school of prestige, refinement, noble and ancent families and also the country's wealthies students – houses the famous YL4. When a "commoner" transfer student, Hermione Granger directly offends the YL4's leader, Hadrian Riddle, she becomes their target._

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

_**Previously on the Young Prince**_

_Afterward, Hadrian sees her subdued reaction and wonders, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly as he looked at her and it looks like she's about to cry._

"_It's because it's so nice here. I wondered when my parents would have a chance to come to a place like this. My family would love to see it." Hermione answered. Hadrian seems taken back for a little looking at the girl._

"_Let's come with them. We can come back with your family." He said._

_After few moments, Hadrian walks towards the water, unbuttoning his shirt, and announces it's time to get down to business._

"_Riddle!" She shouted as she watching him unbuttoning his shirt._

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

While Hadrian undresses, "Riddle! Cut it out!" Hermione told him nervously. He glanced at her and burst out laughing, "Seriously dry cleaner (laugh) you're such (laugh) an idiot." He told her as Hermione send him a glare as she saw him only his trunks by now. "Dummy." He called her and heads toward the water in his swim trunks.

"Hadrian!" She shouted at him watching him laughing and making fun of her. And suddenly she got an idea to get back at him as her smirks grew. "Hadrian." She called him nervously. "What?" he replied confused. "The-there is –" she began as Hadrian's looking at her confused. "There is a snake Hadrian by your feet!" She yelled as Hadrian dashes off fearfully, "Oh my god! No! Let go of it." He shouted as he ran off believing her joke as Hermione burst out laughing hard looking at him.

"Yeah. Right, keep running Hadrian." She called him from behind and Hadrian turned around to look at her, and glaring at her as she burst out laughing once more.

"Arggh! Very funny dry cleaner." He grunted in frustation looking at Hermione as she still laughing at his expression. "

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that day, the group enjoying their evening on the beach.

Draco and Blaise is pouring cream on their girls as they began to message their back, smirking at each other. Sarah looking at the two of them in disgust 'eww.' She muttered under her breath as she trying to put the potion on her own back but she found it hard to do it herself.

Hadrian is taking a nap and so is Orion.

While Hermione swimming on the beach.

Draco glanced at Sarah as she tried to do that herself, so he walks towards her. As he reached her, "Hey." He greeted smiling. "Yeah. Hey." She replied. "Need any help?" he asked amused at the change of Sarah expression on her face. "Wh – what? No, thank you." She replied as she makes her way forwards looking for Hermione.

"Mione." She called from distance. "Hermione, come up for a second and help me, please." She continued as she looking at her and the water and she senses something amiss; "Hermione. Are you okay?" she asked as she grows more concrned. "Hermione!" She shouted in concern, which waking Hadrian up from his nap.

He made his way towards Sarah. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked looking at the water. "It's Hermione. I think she's having cramps there." Sarah told him concerned as Hadran tries to go after her, but his feet won't budge in the shallow water. A brief flashback of a body struggling in the water came to his mind. "Come on, dammit." He muttered tries to go after her but he found himself couldn't.

And with that Orion darted past him and swims out to rescue Hermione. And Hadrian glanced at Orion as he saw him reach her and brings her in and knowing that she's safe now, he sighed in relief looking at them, but he keeps at a distance upset with himself for not being able to do anything as he walks away.

"Hadrian." She muttered as Hermione glanced towards his direction as she saw him walking away looking down run his hand to his hair shaking his head as he walked.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Back in London, Mr. Tom Riddle sitting on his office as always, "Lestrange, what is Hadrian up to?" He asked his secretary. She seems hesitant to answer as she thought about Hadrian and the trip with the girls. "Young Master is on a trip,sir." She began looking at him, "Oh? And who is with him?" He asked again. "He is with his YL4 friends sir, like he always is." She replied leaving the girls out of it.

"YL4, huh? I wonder why he's still with his little group." Hadrian's father said. " I just don't know when he is going to grow up and leave his little group, you know they are just a distraction for him." He continued, "Yes sir. But they are together since they were kids, so I understand if Hadrian is still with them." Bellatrix replied. "Yeah, I understand that too, but he need to grow up now, they're not kids anymore." He said sighing.

"And what about his progress in school? About his study?" He asked changing the subject.

"He's doing great sir. He's never cut the class anymore." She replied. "And all his school works are done." She added.

"Okay. That's a good news, I'm pleased to hear that but keep me posted with him and his little group activity. I got a feeling that I need to do something about them." He said and with that Mrs. Lestrange nodded her head.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hadrian found himself on the hot tube alone after what happened to Hermione, and as he slides underwater, a flashback came across his mind again.

_Flashback_

_Little Hadrian is sitting on the car, as he felt the car increase the speed and after a while, the car fallen towards the water, as little Hadrian flailing in water , "Mom!" he cried out for help. "Help. Mom. Dad. Sis." He shouted crying out for help._

_End of Flashback_

"Argghh..." He grunted in frustation as he rose from the tube after the flashback. He cried sitting on the tube thinking about the incident when he was a kid.

Meanwhile, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and the rest still on the beach asking about Hermione's little incident earlier. "What happened with Hadrian?" She asked concerned. "Because he was just leaving like that." She added.

Draco, Blaise, and Orion glanced at each other before turns their heads towards Hermione. "When Hadrian was six, he'd been kidnapped." Draco told her as he heard Hermione and Sarah gape in shock. "Yeah. It was his own driver and the worst Hadrian was believed in him and didn't cross his mind that he would do something like that." He continued. "And the car was chased." He said in sighed. "And it went into the river – with Hadrian in it." He finished as Hermione looked away towards the direction he went.

"Since then he's trauma to go under the water, and that's explain why he can't swim." Blaise added as the two nodded their heads.

"Oh." Was all she said after heard the story.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that night, Hadrian compensating for his inability to save Hermione, he takes extra care with elaborate dinner preparations. "Yeah, that's perfect." He told the chef as they cooking with a little help from him.

And he saw the group walking towards him, they looked at Hadrian in confusion as they saw he is preparing the dinner. Draco and Blaise walked towards him praising him about it. "Good job, mate." Draco said patting his back as Hadrian laughing at them.

Hadrian makes his way towards Hermione dragging him to the table for two, "Hadrian –" she began but couldn't finish her sentece as Hadrian took her to sit.

"Dry cleaner, listen here. Your muscles cramped because you're not eating properly. So you're going to eat all of this." He said as he filled her plate. "Eat." He said instructs her to eat up pointing at the food as Hermione just stared at him and after that Hadrian leaves her to eat as, realising that she's staring at him, he cleared his throat – "Umm, you eat. I'm going to take a walk." He told her as he walked away with a glass of juice in his hand. And Hermione was about to say something but Hadrian is already gone then.

Later, quieter than usual, Orion leaves the table without eating. Hermione glanced at him as he walks away, concerned , she follows him out to the pier, there she's watching as the flower girl from the village hands him a potted flower, "Give this to your girlfriend." The little girl said handing the pot to him, gives him a kiss on the cheek smiling.

Meanwhile, Draco glanced towards Sarah by the pool and made his way to her. "Hey. I'll tell you that Hadrian likes women in the short nightrobes." He teased her, under the mistaken impression that she likes Hadrian.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Sarah told him confused. "Well, I'm just saying if you wanted to win his hear –" he said but being cut by Sarah. "What are you talking about?" She said shock still looking at him.

"Why would I want to win his heart?" She asked totally confused by him. "Well. Because you like him." He replied simply as Sarah gape in shock. "Me like him? That's ridiculous." Was all she said still shocked that Draco thought she likes Hadrian.

"If you don't, why do you care so much whether Hermione and Hadrian get into trouble, then?" Draco asked.

"That's because there's someone else that Hermione li –" she said but she cut herself off realizing what she said as Draco raised his eyebrow thinking about what he just heard. That's enough for him to guess what she was about to say and with that Sarah walked away leaving Draco to think about that.

Later that night, as the group enjoys the part, Hadrian took out his phone and calling someone. "Showtime." He said on the phone drawing their attention to his specially planned fireworks display and with that the fireworks started to light up the sky and they all looked up the sky to see the beatiful fireworks, Hermione smiling looking up at the sky.

Hadrian sneaks a look at Hermione, and then looks away quickly when she glances at him.

Hermione smiles in appreciation as they enjoy the rest of the night.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that evening, Hermione's good mood lasting until she comes out of her bathroom later that evening to see Hadrian unexpectedly in her room. Immediately nervous, she backs away and remembers the psychic's prediction that she'll be losing "something important, as a woman."

"Hadrian I swear to god if you –" She said sitting on her bed but Hadrian suprised her by kneeling at her feet and fastening an anklet on her leg.

"It's a cheap trinket from the marketplace," He told her putting it on her leg.

"It may be cheap but if you lose it, you're dead." He added warningly, his tactics may lack a certain finesse, but Hermione looks touched at the gesture as she looked at her ankle.

"Go to sleep, dry cleaner. It's getting late." He told her and make his way out of her room, "Thank you." Hermione muttered makes Hadrian stopped smiling without turning around he walked pass the door.

Hermione found herself couldn't sleep and heads next door to Sarah's room. "Sarah." She called as she knock her door but goes unanswered, she sighs and wanders the pier.

Spotting Orion alone on the beach, she heads down to talk to him.

As she aproached him, "They said it means that the recipient will be happy." He said showing her the flower . "Which is why you're supposed to give it to someone you love." He explained.

Hermione looked at Orion smiling as he explained to her about the flower. "What happened with Daphne?" She asked in wonder.

"I realized how pathetic I was." He answered. "There was nothing for me to do but wait all day in an empty apartment." He added bitterly.

"Do you know what it's like being nothing but a burden to the woman you love? You called them pathetic fools who can't do anything on their own." He kept going.

"I don't know how to do aything. I'm pathetic." He added sighing.

Hearing those words Hermione staring at him and she could feel the sadness in his eyes, every words that came out of his mouth tonight, she didn't expect it either but she could only stare sadly at her crush or her used to crush on.

"Here. Take this." Orion offered the flower to Hermione. "Sorry Ori, but I think that flower meant for Daphne." She declined knowing what that symbolizes means but she didn't realize that the part of her is thinking of Hadrian.

With that she turns to leave.

Orion grabs her arm and whirls her around in a hug. "It's so cold, I can't take it." He muttered.

She let herself in that position remembering what Orion was going through as she hugged her back.

After a moment, Hermione draws back and walks away, flustered.

She hurries back to her room, she saw that Hadrian is waiting outside her room, worried that something happened to her.

"Where have you been?" he asked as soon as he saw her. "You know it's dangerous to be alone this late with nobody but yourself. What if something bad happened to you? You're such an idiot, you could've ask me to go with you." he told her as he scolding her for going off without notice.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said feeling guilty as she saw that Hadrian's face softened by now. "Don't swim or go off on walks alone again." Hadrian told her and walks off leaving Hermione to brood about her encounter with Orion.

Back on the beach, Orion glanced down and saw something, Orion picks up an anklet from the sand and realizing that it's Hermione's. Which Hermione doesn't realize that her anklet is missing until later morning.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day, they all having breakfast together, and that's when Hadrian glanced over Orion and found his heart stopped as he saw it, the gift that she gave Hermione last night is on Orion's wrist.

He grabs Orion's arm to take a closer look. "What are you doing?" Orion asked as he grabbed him by his arm. "Uh nothing sorry I just wanted to see what time is it." He lied.

Hadrian however, try his best not to just to conclusions, and just then Hermione walked in with Sarah, and Hadrian notices that Hermione isn't wearing her anklet. "Where is it?" He asked.

"Oh – that." She started. "I left it in my room." She lied nervously, "Since you'd give me hell if I lost it." She added. Hadrian doesn't really believe her but tries to let it go.

Later, however, when they guys are having fun in an energetic game of velleyball, "What's up with the bracelet?" Hadrian asked Orion pointing at his arm. "It's Hermione's. She must have dropped it last night. Return it to her." Orion told him as he handed it over.

'Wh – what? So that where she went last night. She met Orion – and worse, she lied about the bracelet.'Was all that came into his mind, and this is proof looking at the bracelet. Hadrian is shaken so badly that he loses all concentration in the game.

Completely distracted as he puts together her lies, Hadrian doesn't react when the ball hurtles toward him. It him in the face, bloodying his nose. "I'm fine – I'm fine." He mumbled pushing the hands that offered to help him up as he got up and stubmles away drunkenly.

Walking into the net before managing to head off to wash up leaving the group staring at him as he walk away unaware that he's heartbroken.

He grunted out of frustation as soon as he reach the bathroom washing up his nose and face still thinking of Hermione and Orion.

After that, as Hadrian takes in the situation, he's dazed reaction turns dark, and he sts off to find Orion, who is paddling calmly out to the sea. Hadrian grabs another one and paddles madly to catch up with him.

When he reaches him, for a moment it's uncertain how he'll react, but Hadrian passes him like that is some kind of heated race with no finish line and Orion figures it's better to avoid provoking a confrontation as he turn around silently and heads back to the shore.

When Hadrian turns around, he saw that Orion has already paddling away, he throws his paddle in frustation to wears out his anger. And the next thing, they're both back on the shore and nobody's beaten up to a pulp but Hadrian still glanced over Orion every time he get the chances.

While Hadrian sleeps, Hermione finds Orion preparing a sailboat to head for some fishing. "Want to come along?" Orion invited. Hermione thought about Hadrian words last night, but she goes anyways. "Yeah. Sure, it'll be fun." She said happily making him smiling in return.

Meanwhile, Sarah is starting to find Draco's persisten attention aggravating, so when he finds her on the beach, she hurries away. And made her way to a TWO – PERSON BOAT. She couldn't thing clearly that day if you wondering why she picked the boat.

As she was about to head off, Draco hoped aboard and brings up Sarah's comment last night, "So about the guy Hermione likes." He asked starting the conversation. He doesn't seem too worried about it, since he's fairly certain that Hermione's type leans toward bad boys: namely, Hadrian.

Sarah retorts at him, "The guy that Hermione's likes might turn out to be her soulmate." And then cringes at blurting out more information inadvertently.

"Do you actually believe in soulmates?" Draco asked instead, doesn't seems to make an issue of Sarah previous comment. "Of course. Playboys like you can't understand." Sarah answered. "But there is such a thing as a true love who stays with you all your life." She added.

"Have you met your soulmate?" Draco asked.

"Not yet. But when he shows up, I won't let go, because I'd regret losing someone like that for the rest of my life." She answered.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

And whatever anger Hadrian felt earlier, he seems to work it out, "Hermione, this – Orion found it, he said you dropped it somewhere." Hadrian said handing the bracelet to her. Hermione gulped knowing that Hadrian knew that it was gone, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie." She said. "I just didn't want to upset you." She added.

"It's okay. Just don't lose it again." He told her, he seems to work it out his anger, because he takes Hermione somewhere. "Dry cleaner, come along." He said dragging Hermione towards the ground as the helicopter arrived, he takes Hermione along in a helicopter ride.

Hermione shocked as she glanced outside and saw the most beautiful view from up there. "I want to show you something." Hadrian's voice pulled her off her thoughts.

In the air, he points out a fielf that's shaped like a heart, Hermione's heart beats up as she look at the field and turns back to Hadrian. "I'd decided that when I found a girl I liked, I'd bring her here." Hadrian told her.

She registers the meaning of those words as Hadrian smiles, "Can you see my heart?" He asked. He seems very pleased with everything, but Hermione looks away uneasily. "Hadrian that –" Hermione started couldn't think of an excuse but Hadrian stopped her.

"You don't have to answer that now. Just enjoy it for a moment." He said looking at her reassuring smiling at her, as Hermione returned the smile.

Later that night, Draco and Blaise announce a Orion emergency, "So we've learned that Daphne is engaged." Blaise told them showing an magazine that shows Daphne with her fiance on it.

"This explains why Orion has changed." Draco added, and with that Hermione feels awful, "Orion's going to hate me." She muttered as she remember that she means her wish that Daphne would marry a famous foreign husband, which she'd told Orion before knowing of their relationship.

She's lost in her distress when Hadrian finds her, "Do you accept my feelings?" He asked pulling her out of her thought.

He leans in closes and about to kiss her, but she pulls away.

Disappointed, he stops. "Don't make me wait too long, dry cleaner." He told her and left.

Feeling bad for Orion, Hermione heads down to the beach to find him. "Are the rummors of Daphne's enagement true?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Orion din't say anything just keep staring at the stars. "I'm sorry." She told him

"I can't compare to Daphne fiance." He told her with the sounds so defeated, "You're wrong." Hermione insisted. Seeing how much his pain affects her, Orion gathers her in a hug.

She entreats, "Please be happy... because if you're unhappy, I am too."

Wondering, "How could I not like a girl like you?" He asked lookin at her eyes and leans in and kisses her on the lips.

The kiss lasts for a few seconds, but when Orion pulls back, Hadrian stands there.

"Is that what was going on?" He asked as he approaches slowly, then suddenly he punches Orion, "Hadrian. It's not like what you think it is." Hermione pleaded with him." But he turns to her in a cold fury. "I wanted to believe you." He'd tried his best because he didn't want to regret not trusting her.

"Hadrian, you're misunderstood." She tried. "So are you saying that he set you up just like Susan did?" He asked, "You can't say anything, can you? Because you didn't need to."

"I showed you my true self Hermione." He said as he takes a deep breath. "But this was your answer?"

"That's not it. It's not –"

"It's really over now, Hermione Granger. From now on, don't act like you know me anymore." He told her as he began to walk away.

"Hadrian!" Orion tried to call him back. "Hadrian. It's not her fault, come back here."

"Shut up, Ori! If you say one more word, I'll kill you." He yelled at him and with that he walks away.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next morning, Hadrian is gone, the others wonder what could have propted him to ditch them all, "He's gone. He took his jet earlier this morning." Draco told them after the call.

"Hermione, do you know something about it?" Blaise asked.

Uncomfortable, she says nothing.

On the boat, Sarah takes out a bracelet like the one Hermione lost, which she'd bought it in the marketplace. "You know, Mione. Apparently this is supposed to be given to the person you want to spend your life with." Sarah told her showing her bracelet.

"Maybe it's like asking them not to run away." She wondered shrugging her shoulder as Hermione looking at the bracelet remembering the one that Hadrian given her.

At home, Hermione puts her anklet away in her drawer, which reminds her of the auctioned swimming goggles lying there that Hadrian had given her. That sends her down memory lane: she recalls the night they were locked in the cold together, how he saved her from the bullies, how he took her up in the helicopter to tell her he liked her. Sorrowfully, she says, "I'm sorry, Hadrian." And head to bed.

At school, Hermione found herself at the roof top with Orion, she glanced at him. "I'm sorry for the incident on the beach." Hermione apologized to Orion.

"I should be the one to apologize." He said.

"I'm the one who hurt Hadrian." Hermione replied.

"I think we are both guilty on that score." Orion told her.

Picking up a piece of chalk from the ground, Orion doodles a picture of Hadrian on the wall. Hermione takes over, adding an angrier scowl and curlier hair. "His face should be like this, especially when he's angry." She told him. "And his hair is curlier." She added. She laughs at it first, but the smile fades and she fights tears. Orion just looking at her. "We'll talk to him later, Hermione." He told her.

"Don't worry." He added as he pulled her in an embrace and Hermione couldn't fights her tears anymore as she started crying on his shoulder.

During lunchtime, Hadrian strolls into the cafeteria with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini and rings the bell to command everyone's attention. "I have an official YL4 announcement to make." He started emotionles back to his old self.

"Orion Black is no longer part of YL4." He finished.

Everyone gasps, and even Draco and Blaise are shocked. "In one week, Orion Black and Hermione Granger will be expelled from this school." He added coldly. And with that he walked away as the two following behind him.

As the left, the mean girls approached Hermione while she's eating at the corner of the room, they're assuming this is Hermione's doing and blame her for messing everything up. "Haven't you done enough, Granger?" Ginny started.

"It's your fault that YL4 has been disrupted and Orion kicked out of the group." She contined.

"You must take responsibility." She added as the two nodded their heads.

"I'll take the responsibility." Orion interrupted them as he makes his way towards Hermione. "It's not her fault,if you want someone to blame then blame me." He added as the girls gaped at him.

"Orion, if you act like this, we cant take your side." Ginny said protested.

"And who asked you to?" He shooted back with an raised eyebrow. And with that they walked away.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

So now both Orion and Hermione are in the same persona non grata boat. "I don't think Hadrian will go through with his threat." Hermione told Orion as they found theirselves on the roof top once again.

"I may be expellable, but surely you're not." She added making Orion chuckled as Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Surely you remember whose school this is." Orion reminded her.

Hermione huffed, "I wonder if there is a way out of this mess." She told him.

"I'll have to find one, because now I have a reason not to sit back and concede quietly." Orion responded.

Orion said that last bit with a meaningful smile at Hermione, "Yeah. You have to works about the YL4 because they're kicking you out." She said figured that he wants to reconcile with the YL4 which makes Orion laughs. "Silly." He called her. "That's not what I mean. I don't care about that." He told her and Hermione cheek's turned red with that.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that day, Draco drops by Orion's house to tell him in a hard tone, that he'd always understood what Orion did, even thought Hadrian was sometimes hard to take. That's why he never expcted hes going to ask these things now.

"Why did you do it?" Draco asked.

"I just felt like it." Orion replied.

"Hadrian liked Hermione –" He started but Orion cut him off.

" – and I knew it." Orion said bluntanly.

That angers Draco, "I can't tolerate you messing with a friend's girl." He told Orion.

"I'm sorry that I did that to Hadrian, but I can't let him kick Hermione out of the school." Orion said.

"So? What are you going to do?" Draco asked again.

"I have to do something." He answered.

"You're not going to have anyone on your side this time, Ori." He said as he walks away.

"Yeah. I know." Orion muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Blaise staying with Hadrian in their usual place, he approached him as he playing eight pool by himself. "Hadrian, I understand your anger. But that, you're going too far." He said to Hadrian. "You do know, that Orion is not himself right now, and you know that he's acting out because of what happened with Daphne." He continued.

"That jerk didn't do that because her really likes Hermione." Hadrian answered. "He was just using her because of Daphne. That's more unforgivable." He added.

"I understand mate, but you have to give them a chance to – at least to explain." Blaise tried again.

"Zabini, don't defend that jerk anymore." He snapped at Blaise. "One more word, Blaise. One more word and you're out too." He added throwing the stick and walks away leaving Blaise watch him after him behind.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

_**To be continued***_

_**Sorry for the late update***_

_***Thank You* *Enjoy***_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own HP nor its characters, I wish I could (LMAO) But this is my new and first fics, so please be nice and don't be mean, this is my story after all.

A/N : I got this idea from a self-induced marathon of the Korean Drama, _Boys Over Flowers_. I always love the show and the storylines so here it is Harry/Hermoine pairing. And Non-Magic story.

**The Young Lords.**

_**Summary : **__Hogwarts Academy – a school of prestige, refinement, noble and ancent families and also the country's wealthies students – houses the famous YL4. When a "commoner" transfer student, Hermione Granger directly offends the YL4's leader, Hadrian Riddle, she becomes their target._

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

_**Previously on the Young Prince**_

_That angers Draco, "I can't tolerate you messing with a friend's girl." He told Orion._

"_I'm sorry that I did that to Hadrian, but I can't let him kick Hermione out of the school." Orion said._

"_So? What are you going to do?" Draco asked again._

"_I have to do something." He answered._

"_You're not going to have anyone on your side this time, Ori." He said as he walks away._

"_Yeah. I know." Orion muttered to himself._

_Meanwhile, Blaise staying with Hadrian in their usual place, he approached him as he playing eight pool by himself. "Hadrian, I understand your anger. But that, you're going too far." He said to Hadrian. "You do know, that Orion is not himself right now, and you know that he's acting out because of what happened with Daphne." He continued._

"_That jerk didn't do that because her really likes Hermione." Hadrian answered. "He was just using her because of Daphne. That's more unforgivable." He added._

"_I understand mate, but you have to give them a chance to – at least to explain." Blaise tried again._

"_Zabini, don't defend that jerk anymore." He snapped at Blaise. "One more word, Blaise. One more word and you're out too." He added throwing the stick and walks away leaving Blaise watch after him behind._

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hermione found herself at the school, just as she was about to walk she saw Hadrian, Draco,and Blaise making their way inside as usual minus Orion, she saw Hadrian walking wearing his arrogant emotionless mask following by the two. "Hadrian." She mumbled. As she was about to approach him, he walked away not even turn his head to Hermione.

Later that day, she walking around the school and seen Hadrian and his gang making their way again. He kept his mask and acting as if she wasn't even there as she walk passed them. Following their fallout, Hermione was now frustated of Hadrian's behavior toward her, so she finally tries to find him again and she finally comes upon him again as he exits school. He spotted her and paused for a moment to look at her as she gave him a tentative smile – but then he turns away and leaves in his chauffeured car.

She saw him as he turned to his car, she chases him, "Hadrian!" she calling for him to stop but he already left with the car, then she grabs her bicycle to pedal furiously following him to his mansion.

She's so fast just like (superhuman? Lmao) and that Hermione arrives at the mansion just as Hadrian's does. She approaches him and stand in front of him as he walks toward the door. "What are you doing?" he asked tries to push past her, "No. Hadrian, you got to hear me out." She insisted on saying her piece, "Get lost, Granger." He told her acting like he doesn't want to hear it.

As he was about to pass, Hermione blocks his way inside, prompting him to run the other way. "Granger! I told you to leave." He told her as he run to the other way, and Hermione ends up chasing him around his front yard. "Hadrian! Come on, this is ridiculous. You're acting like a child." Hermione called him as she chases him around.

"Yeah? And who ask you to chase me around?" he shooted back. After a while, Hadrian manages to slip into the driver's seat of the car. "Ha! See if you can chase me now, Dry cleaner." He said from inside the car mocking sticking out his tongue at her and drive off, leaving Hermione shouting after him.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Just then, a sleek white sports car pulls up, the window rolls down, and a glamours woman approached her, "Get in." She told her. Dumbfounded, Hermione gaped, the woman rolled her eyes looking at her expression, "Come on, hurry." She told her. "You're trying to catch that guy, right?" She added and with that Hermione hops in the car.

As she got in the car, she drives off as the white car weaves in and out of traffic, talling Hadrian.

"What the –" Hadrian muttered looking at the mirror in front of him and saw a white car following him as it try to tail him down. He tries to shake off his pursuerm but she maneuvers her car with smooth control and forces her way in front.

Finally, she cuts Hadrian off, making him pull over suddenly and stop the car.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hadrian emerges from his car, "What the hell." He muttered ready to give whoever in the car hell, "Hey, get out of the car." He called knocking the window. And with that the woman grabs a wooden kendo sword and starts toward him purposefully.

She walks towards him facing the sword toward Hadrian's face threatening as Hermione gaped in shock looking at her. And started to hit him with the wooded sword, "Who taught you to treat women like that?" she asked taking him to task for his rudeness.

"Sis, you don't even know what you're talking about." Hadrian protested covering his head for protection, "Oh quiet little brother!" she demanded making Hadrian mumbled something under his breath but he does quiet down. "Sis?" Hermione muttered still shocking. "Hello, you must be the transfer student? I'm Elizabeth Riddle." Eli said as she offered her hand to shake which Hermione gladly shook. "And that troll over there." She told her pointing at Hadrian, "Is my dear little brother." She added smiling. "Oh, hey. I'm Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you." Hermione said.

"Pleasure is all mine." She replied. "Are you done?" Hadrian shooted annoyed at his sister. "Be quiet or do you want me to give you more than that." She replied pointing at her wooden sword. "I'm sorry for his rudeness Hermione, he's actually a sweet boy." She apologized. "I'm just arrived from America, come on let's get back to the manor." She told her. Eli who just arrived from America, who takes an immediate liking to Hermione. making her way to the car.

"Drive safely and meet us back at home, Hadrian." She said turning toward Hadrian. "What? Us? No, she's banned from the house." He told her. "Either you follow me, or you'll be the one that banned." She shoted back threatening and got in the car followed by Hermione and Hadrian behind them.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

As they got back to the manor, Hadrian refuses to join everyone for dinner. Leaving the YL2 and Hermione to fill Eli in on the news.

"So, you two are agree with Hadrian's intent to kick Orion out of YL4." She asked the other two after hearing the story. "I don't know but, it just I can't let a friend to do that kind of thing espicially to one of us." Draco started to qualify his answer which he's a little more sympathic to Hadrian, but Eli cuts him off as she raised her hand.

"So, it's clear that Hadrian's the only one pushing the breakup of YL4." Eli said and turn her head toward Hermione. "Hermione, eat up to prepare your strength and be ready to fight that idiot." She told Hermione. "Thank you," Hermione muttered as they continue their dinner.

"Arghh. I'm hungry." Hadrian muttered to himself in his bedroom trying to take a peek outside. "And where is Mr. Baron when I need him." He grunted and with that he heard a knock on the door. "Finally." He said to himself trying to hide his happiness.

"What took you so long?" He asked wearing his mask as Mr. Baron walked in with a maid that carrying a tray of food. "Sorry, young master. Take them back." He said bowing his head toward him and walks out the room with the food back.

"Hey! What are you –" he started but Mr. Baron was already left. "Urrghhh." He shouted frustated and his phone buzzed, it was a text from Orion "Meet me in the movie theater, usual place at 8." He read staring at the phone.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later on, Eli drops Hermione off at home, "Thank you for today." Hermione said. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked wondering. "Our father always said that people like us had no use for friends." She replied. "Which he's wrong, look at Hadrian and his friends." She added. "The fact that Hadrian was even able to find friends in YL4 was nothing short of a miracle." She continued.

"I'm sorry, That was not my intention to break them apart like that." Hermione said apologizing. Elizabeth isn't too worried as she smiles at her, "Thank you Hermione." She said instead, "Huh?" Hermione asked confused.

"Thank you because – you opened the door to turning that kid more into a human being." She said. "After all, friendship will help him get him there, but love is even more essential." She said to Hermione. "And don't let him win." She added as Hermione nodded and got out of the car leaving Eli smiling towards her direction watching her from behind.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

At Orion's request, Hadrian meets him in the private movie theater, and as he walks inside he found Orion sitting there waiting for him and watching _The three Musketeers_. He took a site not looking at each other. "Do you remember how many times we've seen this movie together?" Orion asked breaking the silence. "Must be at least ten times." He added.

"I'm sorry." Orion started making Hadrian seems to relax a little bit. "I don't expect you to stop being angry just becayse of an apology." He added. "But..." he paused looking at Hadrian.

"But?" Hadrian asked facing Orion face to face.

"Leave Hermione alone." Orion finished.

With that Hadrian seems like he may have wanted to blow the room, but mentioning Hermione is exactly the wrong thing to say.

"And if I don't?" Hadrian hardened.

"I'll protect her." Orion replied.

At that, Hadrian angrily gets up to leave, clenching his fist. "It's eleven times." He said without looking at Orion. "If you'd remembered we were friends who'd seen that movie together eleven times, maybe this wouldn't have happened." He finished and walks away leaving Orion behind.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

So the next day, Hadrian's plan to evict his best friend remains intact as he's in the Headmaster's office with the other two, "You have until the end of this week, Headmaster." He said to the headmaster intimidating him into expelling Hermione and Orion.

"But, my boy, we can't just expell anyone with no reason." Dumbledore said slightly intimidated by him. "Professor Dumbledore, it's either them or I can just replace you anytime with the new ones." He replied coolly as the Headmaster guped. Hadrian was about to say more when Elizabeth burst in.

"Hello little brother. So you're going to fire the teacher now." She started.

"Sis, what are you doing here? I don't care what you're going to say." He told her.

"Oh but of course my dearest little bro. Of course you can fire him, and be ready because I myself that will replace him." She said smugly.

"Don't worry Professor, do not listen to him." She said turning her head toward Dumbledore. And with that she grabbed Hadrian by the ear, forcing him out of the room, "Come on you troll." She said to Hadrian. "And guys follow me." She said to the YL4 fuys and Hermione to follow her which they did.

"Wow. That was Elizabeth Riddle, the beauty of Hogwarts Group." Ginny said to her gang. "Yes. She's so beautiful." Cho commented. "Yeah. And I heard she married one of the riches guy in the whole world, that guy's American though." Lavender agreed. "Let's go." Ginny exclaimed tryng to follow them.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Back at home, "Ok. Let's find the solution of this situation." El exclaimed. "And a fair one." She added turning to Hadrian.

"Hadrian and Orion can work out their spat through an organized athletic competition." Eli made her proposal. And Hadrian just about to say something when Eli cuts him off raising her hand. "This way, you both will have to acknowledge the winner and abide by the outcome, putting a clear end to the fight." She explained.

"If Hadrian wins, he gets to expel Orion and Hermione." She continued. "And if Orion wins then, they both stays n school and Orion himself in YL4." She finished.

"Okay, fine. But I got to choose the games." Hadrian told them. "Oh no, little brother. Didn't I say a fair one." She told him smirking as Hadrian glaring at her. "To make it fair, you will choose randomly from ten possible sporting categories, some in which the guys are trained and some in which they are not. Best of the three wins, and participants must agree to respect the outcome." She explanied.

"Okay, what do guys think? Everyone agree with this?" she said as everyone beside Hadrian exclaimed their agreement. "What? No that's stupid, I'm not competing. And you two, where the bloody hell your loyalty lies." He protested glaring at Draco and Blaise.

But he's outnumbered by everyone else, "So, it settles then." Eli exclaimed rubbing at her brother back.

And with that Mr. Baron and the maids comes out with the lottery – style machine that have different ball to pick.

"Okay, the three who are invole in the triangle love come forward." She called them as Orion and Hermione making their way to her. Hermione stopped at Hadrion who didn't move from his seat. "Hadrian." She said poking his back. "What?" He asked. "Come on." She told him. "What?" He asked and turning to his two best friend. "Me?" he blinked. "Yea. Go up there." Blaise told him holding his laughter along with Draco as Hadrian making his way forward.

"Okay, each of you pick a ball." She demanded as they did what she just told them to do.

Hermione, Orion, and Hadrian each picks a different ball from the lottery – style machine, and the first test is revealed (Orion's pick) : Horseback riding."

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Orion is heavily favored to win the first test, Hadrian making his way to pick the horse to train for the even in the two days. "I want the fastest," Hadrian told the trainer as he looked at the black horse in the field along with the others.

Hadrian glanced at the direction the trainer was staring. "So i take he is the fastest." He muttered, "Yes. But young Master, he is dangerous and hard to ride." The man said.

"I don't care." Said Hadrian grabbing the man by his collar. "You best train him," he continued and walks away.

Meanwhile, Orion is in his family place, picks out his hourse but he doesn't train her. "She's in good condision, young Master." Said his trainer approached him, "Yeah. I miss her," said Orion patting the horse as he feed her.

"Take care of her, Mr. Cole." Said Orion walking away as Mr. Cole nodded his head towards Orion direction.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

On the day of the race, everyone heads out – Elizabeth, Hermione, YL4, and their Hogwarts classmates – to the equestrian center reday to watch the race.

Hermione looks worried at Orion as she sat next to Sarah and Eli, Eli gave her a soft smile which Hermione turned back at her.

Hadrian and Orion are already on their horses ready to race inside in the middle of the arena.

"Three. Two. One," said Blaise as he blow the gun mentioning the race has began.

And the race started inside the arena, then heads outdoors as the students cheers for Hadrian.

After a lap indoors, Orion is leading as they approach a forking of the trail, one side marked safe and the other indicating danger. As he can not catch up to Orion on the safe trail, Hadrian heads off on the other one, urging his horse up steep, hilly ground even when the horse balks, "Come on." He grunted ignoring his trainer's warning not to push too hard.

Back inside the arena, everyone waits for the racers to back, fully expecting to see Orion leading. Unexpectedly, Hadrian gallops in first.

The students began to cheer for him as he approached them. "Wow," was all Blaise said as Draco nodded his head in agreement.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Meanwhile, Orion takes the loss gracefully enough, treating Hermione with calm good humor when she comes up to him afterward. She pets his horse, "Her name is Rui," Orion told her watching her petting his horse. "She's beautiful," said Hermione looking at snow white horse in front of her.

"Here," said Orion as he handed Hermione her treat to feeds her affectinately. Hermione took the treat and began to feed the horse giggling along with Orion. "Wanna have a ride?" offered Orion looking at her, "Yeah. Sure," said Hermione as he leads her on the horse outdoors.

"Hey, don't throw me okay," said Hermione as he climb up to the horse jokingly. "Nah, she won't," said Orion chuckled.

"Come on." Orion said as he leading the horse on the field with Hermione riding her.

On the other hand, Hadrian may have won, but his horse has suffered for it. He looked at the horse as the horse whimpered in pain, "He won't be able to race ever again." His trainer said as he approached him. "What? No, you've got to do something," said Hadrian desperetily. "Surely there's something you could do." He continued, "Sorry, young Master. But he won't ever race again after this." He said walking away from him.

Hadrian's overwhelmed with guilt for being so aggressive with the animal. He stayed in there still looking at the horse, "You may have won this game," Eli told him as she walked towards him, "But you lost the battle, little bro." She continued. "I really hope you learned something from today." She finished. "Because if you don't, the horse will have been suffered for nothing." She added and walks away.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

They gather around Hadrian's Mansion once again for the second competition, this time the advantage is the other way, because now Hadrian is clear favorite winner candidate.

"Race cars," Eli announced

It's not merely that Hadrian is a good racer, but Orion struggles even to drive, that night Orion having a nightmare about his accident with his parents years ago. "No. Dad. Mom. No!" he shouted as he jumped out of the bed all sweating. "Hell. Urgghhh," he grunted throwing the pillows in frustation haunted by memories of the car crash that killed his parents.

He suffers nightmares for the rest of the night and has difficulty just getting behind the wheel.

In the morning, Hadrian is in a fantastic mood knowing that victory is in nearly within. "I don't feel really good with this." Said Draco, "Yeah. I feel uneasy about the obvious imbalance of skills this time," added Blaise agreeing.

"Yeah, well. I don't think this is unfair, because Orion picked this challenge after all." Said Hadrian, "I have to agree with Hadrian," Eli stated looking at her brother as Hadrian smirking. "This time," she added in hurry as Hadrian smirks faded, "Because no matter what the tasjs turn out to be, they must abide by the contest parameters." She said.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hermione's in the school making her way to the class room when she approached by the trio, "Did you know that Orion is struggles even to ride a car?" asked Ginny as she approached her. "What?" asked Hermione, "He's haunted by the memories of the crash that killed his parents, Granger." She continued. "Yeah, since that it's difficult for him even just getting behind the wheel." Added Cho.

"You better start to pack your bags, Granger. Because there's no way Orion will win this battle." Said Ginny, "I have faith in Orion." Hermione assured them making them sneered at her statement, "It's not over until it's over," she added and walks away.

Later that day, Hermione drops by the racetrack fearing about Orion's safety. As she approached him as he watching Hadrian training on the track outside.

"How did you get your driver's license?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

"Daphne taught me once," explained Orion, shrugged.

"I hated it, but embarrassment over failing pushed me to learn how to drive enough to get a license." He finished.

"You don't have to participate in the race, you know." Hermione suggested cautiously. "It's not like I wanted to go to that school in the first place, anyways." She finished.

"I don't know if I can win, but I'm going to do my best." He told her firmly turning his head to Hermione's and glanced at the lunch box she had brought.

"Is that for me?" he asked looking at it. "Oh yes. I forgot, forgive me." Said Hermione, chuckled. "Can I try it?" he asked. "Of course, I made this for you after all." Said Hermione as she began to prepare the food for him.

Down below, Hadrian glances up to see Hadrian and Hermione looking all chummy together and suddenly swerves, his car spinning out of control. At the sound of screeching tires, they look over in alarm, after a while Orion realized something, he smirked and continues eating his food calmly making Hadrian wanted to smack him looking at that.

Afterward, Hadrian fumes. He kicks one racing crew member, hits another, and throws his helmet at the third, "What the hell is wrong with the car?" he said to the crew making them gulped in fear because of Hadrian rage. With that Hadrian walks away.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Finally, the day of the race came. Hadrian is in his locker room preparing for his race, when Blaise approached him, "Hadrian, come on just give it up mate." Blaise tried one last time. "I told you Blaise, I'm not giving up for that bastard." Said Hadrian coldly as Blaise sighed in defeat as Draco does the same with Orion. But both are unseccessful.

"Just be careful." They said in unison in different room to their other two best friends.

As Orion making his way to the race track, Sarah approached him, "Are you going to be okay, Orion?" she asked worriedly as Orion nodded his head smiling at her. "I hope you have some kind of secret weapon up on your sleeve." She told him.

At that moment, Hadrian walks in, and the two shoot daggers at each other. "Oh, I do." Orion told Sarah, "I do have a secret weapon." He added and then he bends down affectionately to embrace Hermione.

Hermione resist a little at his unexpected hug, "Just play along," Orion told her as he hug her tighter. "This may be a cheap tactic but it's all I've got." He added. Hadrian watches incredulously as Orion places a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

After that Orion walks off, thinking, _'Hadrian, I'm sorry. I want to protect her, even if it's like this.'_

"You're dead, Black." Hadrian muttered quietly as he saw Orion walks away while Draco and Blaise looked worried at the both of them.

With that scene earlier playing in his head, Hadrian takes to the track, trailing Orion at first. Amazing at how Orion's debilitating fear of driving is miraculously cure! He's even leading for the first half of the race.

But the again, Hadrian's mind involuntarily flashes back to the kiss, and in that second of distraction, he veers off course and skids, allowing Orion to zoom ahead to the finish line making the watching incredously.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day, is time for the third test. Hermione's selection turns out to be swimming – which practically guarantees Orion to win. "Wh – what?" Hadrian muttered, flustered and panicked. "I'm refused to participate." He said. "If you forfeits, then Orion wins." Eli reminded him.

"If thi issue is decided because of a forfeit, then nobody will feel satisfied." Draco speaked up. "Therefore, I'd like to offer myself to take Hadrian's place in the last challenge, if everyone consents." He added. "Because I still find it difficult to forgive Orion's actions, too. And this will make the last challenge of the game fairer." He finished.

"Okay. I'm okay with it if everyone else is." Eli accepted Draco proposal. "Yeah. Me too." Hadrian said immediately agrees, "I'm okay with it." Added Blaise.

"If Draco gets to take hadrian's place, then I want to take Orion's." Hermione speaked up too. "Hermione, you'll be given no handicap going against a guy." Eli warned. "You should just stay out of this." Hadrian argued. "This involves my life too." Hermione shoted back. "Therefore, I feel I should participate in determining my own fate." She added.

"Then we could make it two – on – two." Eli agreed, suggested. "Draco against Hermione and Blaise against Orion." She added.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

So they start training.

Hadrian is in the pool watching as Draco and Blaise training. "Come on, you're 20 seconds late." Grunted Hadrian. "Yeah? Then why didn't you do it yourself then." Draco shouted back.

On the other side, Hermione is training with Orion holding the stopwatch accumulate her times. "Good job, Hermione." Orion praised as Hermione chuckled.

Later that night, hermione is in her part time restaurant, and when Tom the restaurant owner has a dream about the race, Hermione and Sarah eagerly ask about the outcome, grasping at straws for good news. "Approaching the finish line, you're almost neck in neck." He described. "Then, at the moment when a hand is reaching out..." he continued as the other waiting eagerly. "Yeah?" asked Hermione. "Then everything went dark." He finished making Hermione and Sarah grunted in frustation.

"How about we resort to underhanded methods – you know, desperate times, and all – like feeding Draco bike medication secretly," she proposed. "Or running him over with a bicycle." She added.

"No. You're not doing anything dishonarble, Sarah." Their boss said as he put his foot down.

Sarah heads to the pool where Draco training for the task to talk to Draco, "If you came to ask me to throw the race, there's no use for that." Said Draco, guessed. "The outcome doesn't affect you at all." Sarah argued. "While Hermione may be expelled." She added.

"I have no intention of doing that." Said Draco. "I'm not going to kill myself over this cometition, but I'm not going to purposely lose it, either." He added.

"And you doesn't exactly has a right to be upset at my position." He reminded her. "But it would be a good idea to stop her." He added, warned and walks away, leaving Sarah behind.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

At her home, Hermione's family is appaled to hear that she cheated on Hadrian with Orion and now face expulsion. "It's not like that." She tried to explain, "So you're not cheating on Hadrian?" asked her mother. "Not like that." She said.

"Well, Hadrian and me are no more, that's the point." She said confirmed the story as her family disappointed in her.

"You must take it after your mother." Her father figured. "Oh, shut up." Her mom tried to shush him. "Apologize to him Mione." Her mother said as they urge her to apologize to Hadrian, and for once, they don't seem so ridiculously out of line.

As Hermione walks outside that night, Hadrian pulls up in his car. Hearing that she's on her way to train. "Do you want to win that badly?" asked Hadrian approached her.

"We don't have much of a choice." Hermione said sighing. "We?" asked Hadrian reacted to her phrasing.

"Why did it have to be Orion? If only it wasn't him." Hadrian asked, frustrated.

"Hadrian –" Hermione said his name reproachfully, but he suddenly pulled her to him in a hug. "It's not too late." He said earnestly, "It would only take one word, if you said that you like me..."

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

_**Okay!**_

_**Sorry for the late of update! I've been busy doing other stories! But PM or review for any suggestion!**_

_***Thank You***_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own HP nor its characters, I wish I could (LMAO) But this is my new and first fics, so please be nice and don't be mean, this is my story after all.

A/N : I got this idea from a self-induced marathon of the Korean Drama, _Boys Over Flowers_. I always love the show and the storylines so here it is Harry/Hermoine pairing. And Non-Magic story.

**The Young Lords.**

_**Summary : **__Hogwarts Academy – a school of prestige, refinement, noble and ancent families and also the country's wealthies students – houses the famous YL4. When a "commoner" transfer student, Hermione Granger directly offends the YL4's leader, Hadrian Riddle, she becomes their target._

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

_**Previously on the Young Prince**_

_At her home, Hermione's family is appaled to hear that she cheated on Hadrian with Orion and now face expulsion. "It's not like that." She tried to explain, "So you're not cheating on Hadrian?" asked her mother. "Not like that." She said._

"_Well, Hadrian and me are no more, that's the point." She said confirmed the story as her family disappointed in her._

"_You must take it after your mother." Her father figured. "Oh, shut up." Her mom tried to shush him. "Apologize to him Mione." Her mother said as they urge her to apologize to Hadrian, and for once, they don't seem so ridiculously out of line._

_As Hermione walks outside that night, Hadrian pulls up in his car. Hearing that she's on her way to train. "Do you want to win that badly?" asked Hadrian approached her._

"_We don't have much of a choice." Hermione said sighing. "We?" asked Hadrian reacted to her phrasing._

"_Why did it have to be Orion? If only it wasn't him." Hadrian asked, frustrated._

"_Hadrian –" Hermione said his name reproachfully, but he suddenly pulled her to him in a hug. "It's not too late." He said earnestly, "It would only take one word, if you said that you like me..."_

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

After a moment, Hermione pushes away from Hadrian's embrace, "I'm sorry." She said dully.

Hadrian takes a moment to think and sink the whole situation in, "Do you understand what I'm doing?" he said after a moment, "Me, Hadrian Riddle is pleading with you." He added.

"I can't help it Hadrian." Hermione answered looking at him.

"How did I come to like someone like you?" He asked wondering more to himself as if wishing that he didn't.

He closes his eyes for a moment, and turned to face Hermione again. "Did you realize that you just threw your last chance?" He told her. "Because, Granger. From tomorrow on, you won't get it anymore." He added.

"That's what I want." Hermione returned.

"Very well, then. I hope you're happy with your decision. There's no turning back." He told her and walks away leaving Hermione alone.

"I do," She repeated to herself, not very convincingly. "I won't regret it. I won't ever regret it." She added as a single tear leaving her eyes wathing Hadrian drove off.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day, finaly the race day came. Schoolmates gather poolside to watch and cheer for them. "Twenty pounds on Draco." Said one of their classmates. "You're on." Mostly they just betting on and cheering for Hadrian victory.

Ginny and her friends are on their cheerleaders outfit ready to cheer their idols.

The swimmers take their positions. The first were Orion and Blaise, they glanced at each others as they walk on the position. And then began the relay. Orion takes an immediate lead over Blaise.

Thus when Hermione begins her lap, she's got a head start over Draco, and at the turn, she's leading by a full body lenght.

But then Draco starts closing the distance, and in the final stretch, her lead has been narrowed so they're almost even. Hadrian watching the whole race with Eli and Sarah next to him.

Sarah urges Hermione to hang in there, and Hadrian watches the tightening race as tension mounts.

The situation starts to mirror the scenario described in the Tom's restaurant hazy deam. Hermione and Draco are neck to neck as their hands reach out toward the wall... and everything goes dark.

The lights have been switched off. When they flicker back on, everyone looks around in confusion and wonders who won, but nobody was able to see the crucial final moment.

Glancing around, Eli spies Hadrian walking away, and smiles knowingly.

Right before the lights went out, theyr last glimpse of the swimmers had shown Hermione ahead by just a hair, but not given that Draco was gaining on her, Hadrian actually turned off the lights because he realizes that he doesn't actually want to win, not because he is afraid of losing.

"And the winner is Hermione Granger!" Eli announced the results to everyone minus Hadrian who has left on his own.

After a while. The YL4 minus Hadrian and Hermione are outside the school as they say their goodbyes to Eli who was about to get back to United States.

"Thank you Hermione." Eli said to Hermione as she took her in an embrace. "My stupid brother seems to be growing up nicely because of you." She whispered and took off wishing them goodlucks.

"Congrats Granger." Draco congratulated her once Eli was nowhere to be found, "That was a good race." He added.

And then turned to face Orion as he punched him on the stomach as a smile on his face, "You kinda sucked there for a while but we're still friends." He told him as Orion seems to accept this good-naturedly as his due while Blaise just laughed looking at them.

Once the others left, Hermione and Orion both were left alone.

"Thank you." "Thanks." They both spoke up at the same time, intending to thank each other.

They laughed at that.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Orion." She tried again as Orion smiled at her in return. "Yes. I shall thank you too." He told her, they were both in silence for a moment before, "Do you want to go on a date with me?" Orion asked somewhat out of the blue as Hermione just blinked.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

When Draco and Blaise dropes by, Hadrian is comtemplating a robot toy, "Hadrian, you sure are paying back your debt." He mused aloud as the others just raised their eyebrow as if asking what he meant by that.

_**Flasback**_

_Little Orion was playing with his wooden robot as Hadrian came approached him, _

"_Can I borrow it? I want to play with that." Little Hadrian said as he say Orion playing with the wooden robot._

"_No." Orion said as he didn't want to give it away, but he'd grabbed it once he said that._

"_Hadrian! Give it back!" Orion shouted as Hadrian ran away with the robot. "No! This is just stupid robot and I want to see it." He shouted back._

_Then he tripped on the ground, just then the robot clattered to the pavement, and an incoming car flattened it with its tires._

_Orion ran and grabbed the pieces as tears running on his face._

_As little Orion cried, Hadrian just stand there looking at him. "I'll change with the better one." He tried as he saw his friend crying over a toy. Just then Mrs. Lestrange came approached him, "That had been a gift from Orion's father before their gone." She told him as Hadrian just looking at him guilty._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ever since that day, I'd felt that I had an outstanding debt to Orion." He explained, "And this is my way of paying it back." He continued taking a breath, "By letting Orion and Hermione win the competition." He finished, "And dropping the grudge, I guess." He added chuckling.

"After all, I can't destroy Hermione just to prevent anyone from having her, like I did back then." He added as Draco and Blaise are impressed – and relieved at this display of newfound maturity of him.

"We're proud of you mate." Blaise said throwing himself at Hadrian pulled him in a group hug with Draco, laughing.

At the door, Eli's listening and smiles looking at them. "Looks like my idiot brother has really learned his lesson after all." She muttered to herself remembering about the ill-fated horse and close the door heading outside.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next morening, Draco and Blaise were on Hadrian bedroom trying to wake him up as Hadrian resistant to jump out of the bed.

"Come on Hadrian!" Draco said as they to try to wrangle him out of the bed. "Yeah, let's head outside." Blaise added.

"I'm not in the mood to go out." He refused, stubbornly remaining under the covers. "Leave me alone! Get out!"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other knowingly as the idea came on their mind. "Blaise, did you know that today is Orion and Hermione's date." Draco mentioned the one thing that sure to rouse Hadrian's interest.

"Oh, yes. Wonder what would happen during the date." Blaise speculated playing their innocent games.

"Maybe the'll take in the sunlight and nap together?" Draco said smiling at each other, amused.

"And she'll sleep on his arm?" Blaise added.

"Arghhh!" Hadrian grunted listening to their whole conversation.

Draco and Blaise laughing and came after him, dragging him out of the bed forcefully.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Meanwhile, Orion is outside Hermione's house waiting for her. And second later, she got out of the house, Orion stunned looking at her looking beautiful in her warm outfit for the day. "You look beautiful." He told her as her face reddened blushing.

"Thank you, you look good yourself." She replied.

Orion smiled and stuck out his hand, "Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall." She said taking his hand.

The actual date starts off nicely with a ride on Orion's horse, which is followed by walking and converstation. Hermione's rather enjoying herself – until Orion steers them to London Tower.

Suddenly assailed with memories of the day she spent there with Hadrian, Hermione glances over to the spot where Hadrian had waited for her in the snow, he mood subduing

She remains quiet as they head inside and, at Orion's suggestion, take the cable car. Orion enjoys the view, but Hermione doesn't even look outside, distracted with memories of the night she spent in the cold car with Hadrian. Something catches her eye, and then her gazes fell on the wall that Hadrian had written on the wall with Hermione's pen:

"'Hadrian heart Hermione' 'Our first night!'"

Meanwhile, Hadrian has followed the couple to London Tower, watching unhappily from his face. Orion noticed that they're being trailed and found Hadrian's behavior humourus.

When the couple heads to Orion's house, Hadrian can't quite decide to what to do with himself.

"Should I interrupt them?

"Go home?" he siad not sure what to do. Instead, he paces outside indecisively, trying to tamp down his frustation outside the care, and again Orion noticed Hadrian from the security monitor, and finds it amusing.

Hermione looks around at the luxurious house, noting pictures of Orion with Daphne as children.

"Why's nobody around?" she asked.

"I prefer that the maids to be gone when I'm home." He explained, "But it's strange, I'm not uncomfortable around you. For some reason, I find you comfortable and fun." He continued. "Something about you is just warming." He added.

The flattery flusters Hermione, her uneasiness growing when Orion looked at her meaningfully to say, "I think I understand why Hadrian likes you." He leans in to kiss her.

Hermione shrinks back, then pretends to be distracted leaving him hanging. Rather than being upset at her reaction, Orion finds it telling that she actually have feeling for Hadrian.

He admits that the guys may have been right in thinking that if not for Daphne, his relationship with Hermione might not have developed that way. It turns out Daphne isn't marrying her French fiance after all as he told her.

"Then you still have your chances." Hermione said.

"That doesn't change anything. I think it's time for me to let her go." He told her.

"Thank you, Hermione." He said looking at her. "Because of you, I could let go of my first love." He added.

By way of consolation, Hermione tells him, "They say that there's a kind of fate where people may break up multiple times, but they end up meeting again in the end. You'll meet her again. Because... the two of you..."

But she cutted off as Orion's head lands on her shoulder. She looked and saw that he's fallen asleep. But that makes it easier for Hermione to finish her thought honestly, she relieved, and relaxes a bit, "Thanks to Daphne, I think I'll be able to let go of my first love, too." She finished.

After a while, Hermione leaves the house while Orion asleep. "Goodbye, Orion." She murmured as she turned back to him.

After she's gone, Orion woke up and makes his way to the poster of Daphne on the wall. "I may regret it, but I should let her go, should't I?" He asked as he reached the poster.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hadrian, however, misses seeing Hermione leave, because he gives up just moments before she emrges from the house and drives off in disappointment. Assuming the date is swimmingly, Hadrian is therefore is in a dark mood, when he, Draco, and Blaise get the same text message from Orion, suggesting a friendly game of ice hockey.

Once Hadrian, Draco, and Blaise gathered on the rink, the saw that Orion was already there. "I thought this was date night for you. Why did you call us out?" Hadrian said in a challenging tone.

"I'd planned on a nice date night." Orion answered coolly, "But things got boring. I don't care for easy girls." He added as Hadrian's hackles raise at this insult toward Hermione as the others two put their hand on his shoulder. "Cut it out, Ori." He told him warningly.

"I thought she was any good, but she's as eager and clinging." He continued carelessly.

"Because of Daphne, I'd almost been tempted to take her up on the offer." He went on as Hadrian face were ready to kill him, he glanced at him and smirking. "But she wasn't good for anything other than passing the time." He finished.

And with that, they thought that he was having a death wish by pushing Hadrian's buttons, Orion takes to the ice and the four begin their game, only it's not really much of a game so much as it is Orion taunting Hadrian with the puck.

Hampered by his anger and a singular goal to body-check Orion at every opportunity, Hadrian's fury trips him up (literally) as he fell on the ice several times and Orion out-skates him. When he finally does slam into Orion, Hadrian flings off his helmet and starts pounding him.

"She doesn't matter to you now." Orion pointed out.

"She does! Even if she doesn't, it matters!" Hadrian shouted as he keep beating him up.

Draco and Blaise tries to hold Hadrian back as he bites out, "If you hurt Hermione, I'll kill you!" he shouted.

Orion sighes, "You should have just said that from the start." He said.

At that, all the guys stares at him, "See? You can't even give her up. You should've been honest so I didn't have to do all this." He continued.

Far from appeased, Hadrian glares at him hard. "You're a crazy bastard!" He called screaming at him, and storms off.

On the other hand, the other two are somewhat relieved that Orion isn't entirely crazy or a horrible friend. "That was rather extreme methods." Draco said as they approached him helping him up.

"Why hadn't you said anything before?" Blaise asked, wondered.

"He owed me a debt. That punk broke my robot." He replied as they all burst into laughter.

That night, Hermione is lost in thoughts of Hadrian when she gets a call from his phone. "Hadrian! What do you want?" She asked once she answered the phone in an effort to over compensate her nerves, she was about to launch into their customary bickering, but stops short to hear Draco on the line.

"WHAT!" she shouted as she heard what Draco said. "Okay, I'll be on my way." She said ending the call and walks off.

Hermione rushes to the hospital, she's wearing mismatched shoes, panicked about Draco's news. Arriving at a private hospital room bearing Hadrian's name, Hermione starts to tear up. Preparing herself for the sight, she enters, and Draco greets her with a solemn look.

Blaise sits bedside by an unconscious Hadrian, begging him to wake up. Orion's there as well.

Making her way to his bedside, Hermione holds Hadrian's hands and cries, cautiously at first, then growing in intensity.

"Wake up. Why won't you wake up? I have so much to say to you, to fight with you about, to explain to you. What's wrong?" She said as tears was still on her face.

"He had been depressed all day." Draco told her.

"The accident occured after he rushed out saying he wanted to apologize to you." He continued as he starting to sob in earnest.

Hermione's sobbing harder after that, "I'm the one who should apologize." She pleaded, "Hadrian, I was wrong. I lied to you. When you left after asking me to say those words, I regretted it. Hadrian, wake up! Now I think that I can tell you those words you wanted to hear, but how can I when you're like this? Wake up!" She told him burrying her face on the bedside next to him.

Happy to oblige, Hadrian does. His eyes pop open, "Fore rea?" He asked, grinning.

At that, the guys began to laugh along with Hadrian, "Orion! You know this?" She whined.

"I'm sorry for my part, but you're both so stubborn so this was neccesary." He said between laughter.

Hermione blinks in bewilderment as the guys marvel at Hermione's proof of devotion. Hadrain leans toward her eagerly. "Say those words you just promised me you'd say." He said wanting to hear her make good on her promise.

Hadrian thoroughly enjoys the moment, and Hermione beats him up in retaliation.

"Hey! What are you doing? You can't beat patient up." He told her as she beats him up throwing pillows at him and all.

"Patient! You're no patient, Hadrian!" She shouted as the other guys burst into laughter once more.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day, Hadrian takes her away for their own date day.

First, he teaches her how to play gold although she's not good. They arrived on the gold arena, Hadrian started to do his part which making the staff applaud for him.

Once, it's Hermione turn he just looked at her thinking about she is not good at all but still tolerate her as the staff began to clap for her also, he glanced at them as if asking them for it.

Then, he takes her out to eat in some luxurious restaurant, aprreciating the sight of Hermione stuffing herself is making her chuckling looking at her amused, Hermione gazes longingly at the huge spread still left uneaten.

Feeling it would be a waste to leave all that behind, as they're leaving, Hermione stopped making him stopped looking at her with an raised eyebrow, "You go ahead, Hadrian. I forgot something inside." She told him and then Hadrian nodded making his way out. Once he's gone, she sneaks back inside to get the rest wrapped to go.

On her way out, Hermione bumps into someone, who turns out to be part of a group date including the Three Witches. Hermione's boxed leftovers spill out onto the ground, and seeing that she's alone, the girls waste no time mocking her for taking people's leftovers.

They're caught up in a laughter when Hadrian enters, sees the food on the ground, and takes stock of the situation.

The guys are vaguely acquaited with him.

"Do you know her, Hadrian?" asked one of the guy as Hadrian remaint silent looking down. Seeing that he continues,

"I didn't think that you found your new tase in women. I mean look at her."

As with all Hermione-related insults, this is precisely the wrong thing to say. "Want to shut up nicely, or would you like to read the news tomorrow morning about your company going down?" Hadrian threatened grabbing him by the collar without looking directly at him.

They guy then gulped in fear, "I'm sorry Miss." He apologized in hurry as Hermione just remain in silent, and Hadrian took her by the hand and leads her away.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Next, they watch a movie in the car at Hadrian's private drive-in theater, where the pressure of being alone starts getting to both of them. Neither can look at the one anohter. Hermione squirms in embarrassment, while Hadrian tries to muster up the courage to make the first move.

Their internal monologues are rather hilarious, particularly with the normally-so-aunthoritative Hadrian trying to psych himself up.

"_Hadrian, Now's the moment. Torun to her." _Hadrian thought to himself as he looked at Hermione.

"_No! Don't look at me. Hadrian, if you turn toward me, you're so dead."_ Hermione muttered to herself.

"_Damn, I can't do it! I'll just have some popcorn."_ He mumbled as his hand went to get some popcorn. But then, their hands accidentally meet as they both reach for popcorn, they felt like an eletric were running down their veins. Hadrian takes that as his signal to make his move. He leans in closer, their hearts start to race, Hermione closes her eyes in anticipation...

...and then once they were an inch away, her phone ringhs. Immediately, Hadrian retreats and the moment is broken as he cleared his throat nervously and Hermione chuckled unhomorly taking the phone.

Turns out her family is calling to exult over the lates extravagance, when Hermione arrives home that night, they're eating a lavish spread just like the one she had for dinner, sent courtesy of Hadrian.

She gets a text message from Hadrian that night, which he has sent to offset her reaction to sending all the food, "I'm saying this in case you get mad again, but that wasn't for you. So don't eat any of it." She smiled as she read the text from him. She found it funny how his grand gestures often get her riled up, but a little thing like this makes her smile.

On the other hand, now she's completely embarrassed by the almost-kiss and doesn't know how to act around Hadrian. When he calls, she fakes static noises and rattles off a litany of lame excuses before hanging up on him. 'Oh, young love. Silly, stupid, young love.' Thought Sarah as she looked at her best friend behavior.

Orion finds her swimming at school, "Why are you here when the school are on the break?" He asked as he approached her.

"Swimming makes me feel better." She replied.

"Is something bothering you?" Asked Orion again which she avoids answering.

Orion takes a phone call from Hadrian, but when he assumes she'll want to talk to him, Hermione hurriedly motions for him not to mention her presence which confused him, "Hadrian is on his way over." He informed her as the call ended.

"Oh! I need to go." Hermione said excused herself to rush off, leaving Orion puzzled at her behavior.

Thus she reacts with alarm to Hadrian's unannouced arrival at her home that night. Her family welcomes him enthusiastically, completely won over when Hadrian addresses her parents as Father and Mother.

She protests when Hadrian makes the rather unorthodox request that they put him up for the night, but she's outnumbered by everyone else jumps to accommodate him.

But at the moment, Hermione's family house are being repaired that makes the five of themm all sttling in for the night in the same room.

Although this is a far cry from Hadrian's Mansion estate, he laughs and thought that his bathrooms are bigger than their bedroom – but then again Hadrian is oddly enjoying himself.

While everyone else sleeping, "Hey, dry cleaner? Are you sleeping?" he called her for attention, knowing that she's not asleep yet, he continues.

"I came without really planning anything," He told Hermione, "But this is a ton of fun." He added. He jokes about the sleeping arrangement, "Still, with everyone sleeping under the same blanket, doesn't it seem like a family?" He muses.

In order to avoid continuing the conversation, Hermione pretends to have fallen asleep – leaving Hadrian to fend for himself against her snoring, mumbling, crowding father and brother.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

_**Yeah! I know that is exactly like the shows, but what can I say? I just loved them!**_

_**Thank you! Enjoy!**_

_**Sorry for the latest update! Didn't really have any idea!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own HP nor its characters, I wish I could (LMAO) But this is my new and first fics, so please be nice and don't be mean, this is my story after all.

A/N : I got this idea from a self-induced marathon of the Korean Drama, _Boys Over Flowers_. I always love the show and the storylines so here it is Harry/Hermione pairing. And Non-Magic story.

**The Young Lords.**

**_Summary : _**_Hogwarts Academy – a school of prestige, refinement, noble and ancent families and also the country's wealthies students – houses the famous YL4. When a "commoner" transfer student, Hermione Granger directly offends the YL4's leader, Hadrian Riddle, she becomes their target._

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

**_Previously on the Young Prince_**

_She protests when Hadrian makes the rather unorthodox request that they put him up for the night, but she's outnumbered by everyone else jumps to accommodate him._

_But at the moment, Hermione's family house are being repaired that makes the five of them all settling in for the night in the same room._

_Although this is a far cry from Hadrian's Mansion estate, he laughs and thought that his bathrooms are bigger than their bedroom – but then again Hadrian is oddly enjoying himself._

_While everyone else sleeping, "Hey, dry cleaner? Are you sleeping?" he called her for attention, knowing that she's not asleep yet, he continues._

_"I came without really planning anything," He told Hermione, "But this is a ton of fun." He added. He jokes about the sleeping arrangement, "Still, with everyone sleeping under the same blanket, doesn't it seem like a family?" He muses._

_In order to avoid continuing the conversation, Hermione pretends to have fallen asleep – leaving Hadrian to fend for himself against her snoring, mumbling, crowding father and brother._

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hadrian is sleeping when he heard something, "It's too loud!" someone shouted. "Oh it's smell so good," another voice said, Hadrian rubs his eyes.

"Don't eat that yet!" another one said, "Yes! Don't, give it back there."

Hadrian sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Mr. Baron." He said slowly, "What are the noise?" He added.

"He's awake!"

"Okay, you sit over the table there."

"Mr. Baron!" He shouted and then opened his eyes, he looked around and realizing he wasn't in his room, then he jumped up. He heard all the noises became louder and shakes his head, rubbing his forehead sighing.

Hadrian then open the door just to find a large family standards dinner table, and Hermione's parents urge him to eat up.

"Good morning! How was your sleep darling?" Hermione's mother asked.

"It was – okay," answered Hadrian.

Her mom takes particular care in attending to him, she dragged him to sit on the chair on the head table. But to the fastidious Hadrian, it's a bit hard to swallow (literally) when she uses her hands to tear up his meat before serving it to him.

"Come on, eat up son-in-law." She said as Hermione frown at her mother looking at Hadrian's amused face.

"Thank you." He said, and then with that they started to eat.

Breakfast is an entirely different affair at Hadrian's estate, where his father (Tom Riddle) joins Elizabeth for a rare meal together. She just looked at him as if didn't really waiting for his presence, while Mr. Baron and the others just looking at him, bowing as he entered the room.

"Hadrian. Is he going out already?" He asked as he took his seat wondering.

Eli looked up from her meal to see her father, "He's still in bed, asleep." She answered.

"Well then, call him down having breakfast with us." Tom said to Mr. Baron.

"No, let him sleep." Eli interrupted stopping the butler. Tom looked at her in question.

"He's getting home late last night, Sir with his YL4 friends." Mr. Baron answered looking at the two on the table.

Tom groaned, annoyed, "Don't you know how important these times like this?" asked Tom clearly expecting to see his children this morning. "And yet he's still with those three friends of him." He added.

"And what's wrong with the three of them?" asked Eli. "You don't know how lucky Hadrian is for having such friends as them." She added.

"The Heir of Hogwarts doesn't need friends." Her father answered without hesitation.

"Father." Eli interrupted but Tom didn't let her talk and continues, "With his position, there are no equal for him he's above them. And with his position, he need a cold heart, he could even be the one who throw his own family for it, that he's capable of cutting his own family. Don't you understand that Elizabeth?" He finished.

"I think, I would rather sleeping than understanding such things like that." She answered coolly.

"You're saying that because you didn't realize how rarely I could spend my time even just to have breakfast with the both of you." He told her.

"And is it our fault father?" She asked.

Tom sighed and ignored her, didn't know what to answer, he turned to Baron instead, "Call him down." He said once again.

Eli just looked at him, trying not to lose her patient, while Mr. Baron look back and forth to Mr. Riddle and Eli, didn't know what to do.

Tom sense that the butler didn't make an effort to go yet, "Well then, let me do it myself." He said instead.

Mr. Baron looked at him surprised because he knew that Hadrian isn't in his room while Eli trying to keep her cool around her father.

With that he rose from his seat, he heads to Hadrian's room to wake him up personally with Mr. Baron following behind.

Once he reached his room, he knocked, "Hadrian, I'm coming in." He called him and with that he opened the door.

Once he's there, he's looking around in annoyance to see that he's not there.

He glanced to the butler in question, "Where is he?" He demanded. Mr. Baron gulps nervously.

"I said where is he? Why didn't I see him anywhere in this room?" He asked once more forcefully

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Meanwhile, at the Granger household, Hadrian watches in fascinated curiosity while Hermione's family making their food.

He watched how they help each other to work together and still, he never was the one who ever do that kind of thing in his house with his family, he clearly loved how Hermione's family being around each other, he could see their love, and he's happy to be there with them.

He kept staring at them adoringly, he wishes that his family was just like that, they're not wealthy, they have nothing but they have love for each other and that what made them so special.

He was out of his thought and joined them with their food, pushing Hermione from her seat and take her position, at first Hermione's annoyed with it, but after a while she enjoyed that Hadrian was helping her family and found herself smiling at him.

After they're done with the food, they tries the food and Hadrian joined in once again in their activity, he's having so much fun in Hermione's home and with her family.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Orion found himself visit the empty pool in school that day alone, expecting Hermione to be there and disappointed when he know that she isn't. He kneels down and touch the water while looking around the place, he remember when he's going fishing at the island with Hermione on the boat, when Hermione smiles, laughs with him on the boat.

He remember when he kissed her, he sighed and kept looking around and then his gaze turned on something on the bleacher

After a while, he walked away of the room with a sigh, leaving a paper boat on the pool floating, that he made from a piece of paper that he saw earlier.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that day, Hermione's father and brother dragged him to the public bath on the gym,

"Honey we're here!" Daniel said as they walked inside the place and met his wife on the staff desk. "Oh hush! Don't be so loud!" Judy told her husband, Hadrian just looked at them confused, standing there.

"Honey, our son in law's skin are so sentitive so scrub softly." She told her husband as he took a few scrubs for them.

"Ok, don't worry honey." Daniel told his wife.

"Son in law, I'll make a good soft drink for you okay,." She told Hadrian. "Go bathe," she added as Daniel and Leo dragged him once again, "Come on, come on." Daniel said as they make their way inside.

"Ahhhhh," Hadrian screamed as Daniel scrubbing his back, because he'd never had his back scrubbed before.

After, he's the one who have to scrub on Daniel's back.

After a while, they found themselves in a bath. And they play a little game which Hadrian seriously take, not knowing that the other two was cheating.

He's amused to see the two of them sleeping while they were having sauna shower.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Once they finished, they emerge from the bath and beeline for some fish-cake skewers from a street vending cart, which Hadrian tastes for the first time.

"Yes, we're here!" Daniel exclaimed when they reach the cart, "Ma'am we're having six of them. Two for each of us." He told the cart's staff.

"Hadrian, this try some. Come on, eat." He said taking the food from the lady, handing some for Hadrian and Leo.

Hadrian took the food, he watched as Daniel and Leo take a bite of it. He then took a bite also for the first time, the other two watching him as he chew and swallow the food with hope on their faces. Suddenly Hadrian's face changed and lite brighter, "Delicious!" He said as he took another bite of it.

"Of course it is, the food in here is so good." Daniel said, amused looking at him.

"Can I have another one?" Hadrian asked once he's done with it.

"Of course! Just eat, as much as you like!" Daniel answered. "Just this food, eat up as much as you want, anytime!" He added handing Hadrian another one which he gladly took from Hermione's father.

"It's okay, eat up!" He told him again making Hadrian's day as he eat another one and another one and another one. Daniel face's suddenly changed after a while that Hadrian's already taking a lot of them. He's taking three in one bite, Leo's eyes widdened looking at him.

Daniel then look at all the sticks on the table, thinking about how much Hadrian eat so far and then glanced at his money on the hand. Hadrian just smiling and chuckling at that without realizing what he did and just kept eating.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Later that day, he found himself at the YL4's lounge, smiling at himself, chuckling and laughing thinking about the things that he's done with Hermione's family, reliving the moments of Hermione's family outing making him chuckled to himself even more.

Remembering about the food they made at home, about the scrubs at the gym, about their little game earlier, that made him happy and he never felt like that before. He remember about the food on the street.

He didn't realize that Draco and Blaise were there watching him chuckling at himself the whole time, "What's with that idiot?" asked Blaise, "I wonder if he took the wrong food in Hermione's place." He added. They both having those amused expression while they looked at their best friend.

"Hadrian, were you really staying at Hermione's home last night?" asked Draco.

With that, he brought back to reality and turned to the two of them, "Hey, have you ever made your own food at home?" He asked instead leaving the two of them dumbfounded.  
"Huh? What?" asked Blaise clearly didn't know what's with him. And he turned to Draco asking the same while the blonde just shrugged.

"You haven't, have you?" Hadrian asked again, amused. "And then, you haven't take a bath in public gym either, have you?" He continued chuckling.

Draco sneered at him, "What a bullshit, Hadrian?" He asked. Hadrian just chuckled even more heard that, "You guys haven't even eat on those things from the street, right?"

Watching that his friends didn't really know what was that all about, Hadrian raise from his seat and says, "What do you know about the real life?" He told them, laughing. "Idiots," He answered and walked away.

Draco and Blaise just looked at him, glanced at each other chuckling. "I would rather hearing him when he was messing up proverbs." Draco said to Blaise.

"Now I'm more scared of Hermione than his scary father." Blaise told him making the two of them chuckling.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

On the other hand, Hermione found herself swimming on the pool, doing her routine just like every other day.

After, she walked outside and heading home, and stopped once she saw Orion sleeping on his back on the wall. "Ori," she called for him and Orion opened his eyes hearing her voice.

He then turned to see Hermione standing there, Orion smiles at her which Hermione returned the smile gladly.

They walked outside together, "It looks like you have a lot on your mind lately," He said. "Is it because Hadrian?"

Hermione's sneezing with a cough feeling cold after the swim, Orion turned to face her, rubbing her hair, "You can catch a flu," He said, takes his beanie off and putting it on Hermione's head.

"No, don't worry," Hermione tried to give his beanie back but Orion kept putting it on her. "Thank you," she finally said, "It feels so warm." She added smiling at him.

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" He said.

"Ya?" Hermione said.

"Don't avoid him," He began. Hermione just stood there trying to tell him that she didn't avoid Hadrian, "Someone once told me that avoidance is cowardly." He continued. Hermione smiled at that, "Don't avoid him, and give him a chance." He finished.

Hermione sighed nervously, "To be honest, being dragged along into Hadrian's world are too much and uncomfortable for me." She admitted.

"There's no such thing as Hadrian's world or Hermione's world." He told her and put his hands on her shoulder, "We're in the same world right now. If Hadrian's world is too much for you, then you can drag him to your world instead." He finished. "Doesn't it what you do best?" He added.

Hermione smiled as Orion stood there, "I'll take your advice," She told him. "Thank you, Ori." She said. "Bye." And then she walks away. Orion was still standing there watching her go off with her gloves on his hand.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Because Hermione has been feeling uncomfortable, she's been keeping her distance, which drives Hadrian crazy. He kept pacing around the game room frowning, his friends noticed his weird action.

"Stop it Hadrian, you're acting funny. Just call her." Blaise told him.

"Think about it carefully." Draco joined in. "The faster you call her, then the faster you're being whipped by her in this relationship." He continued.

Hadrian sighed hearing that, "I'm not calling." He said instead. "I'll stay still 'till she call me and ask to see me herself." He added.

"Yeah!" Draco exclaimed in joy, "That's right Hadrian!" He told him, "Those are the first and the most important rules." He added. "That's what it called a require in a relationship which is a certain give and take, understand?" He said as Orion remain silend and just looking at them.

"How could you say that after seeing him like this?" Blaise joined in, amused. "Hermione's rejection would make him lose it anytime soon." He added and Draco turned to see him.

As Draco was about to say something, they heard Hadrian's phone ringing, "It's her!" Hadrian said and Orion attention turned to it. "Hey calm down." Draco quickly said, "Just play it cool, alright?"

Hadrian nodded and prepare to answer her call, "Hello," He said casually. "Hermione?" He asked. "What? Hermione who's that?" He asked again.

Orion chuckled looking at him. "I think that's a little too much." Blaise said to Draco, Draco sighed looking at him agreeing what Blaise said. "A little? I think that's completely too much." He said.

"Oh ya right! I remember now!" Hadrian shouted, amused. "What can I help you with?"

Orion just shakes his head looking at him.

"Have you ever seen, Mr. Hadrian Riddle having a free time?" He asked. "I've been SO busy, I haven't even been able to recall that you haven't called in three days and thirteen hours." He told her.

Draco and Blaise exchanged look, clearly disturbed by Hadrian's act. "Hey man, cool it –" Blaise whispered as Draco grimaces, "Ah – I'm so embarrassed remembering that he is my friend" Draco snickered.

"What?" Hadrian said, smiling – his smile fell in second and says, "And what are you asking me to go with you for?" He asks, "Why should I go with people that I didn't know?"

"No. I'm not going!" He said. "Bye!" He told her and then ended the call.

The others just look at him, Hadrian then glanced at his friends, "You saw that?" He asked, amused. "You heard me shouting, right?" He asked.

"Did you see how I hung up on her first?!" He said, chuckling.

"Then why are you upset?" Orion asked.

"She asked me to go on a double date with her friend!" Hadrian answered.

"Double date?" Blaise asked, "With who?" He added.

"Hmm – Is it with... Sarah?" Draco asked plays it off. Blaise turned to him, "She's not so bad. Good for her." He quickly added coolly.

"Hadrian, you're not going?" Orion asked, "A date happen to be two people activity." He added.

"And yet, that's so boring... What? In front of burger restaurant?" Hadrian answered.

"Want me to go instead?" Draco offered half-jokingly.

"What? Why would you go?" Hadrian asked.

"Well. It would be interesting to observe how common folks date." Draco reasoned.

"Yeah – that seems fun." Blaise added.

"Oh shut up you two!" Hadrian shouted. "Tomorrow, we have a meeting on the shooting range ten o'clock." He continued. "Understand?" He finished and storms off.

The three of them just smiling amused at Hadrian, continues their game.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next day, Hermione and Sarah are waiting for their date.

"He's not coming." Hermione said, linking her arms to hers pretending that she's not disappointed that he turned down the invitiation. "Do you know how mad he got when I asked him to?" She continued.

"Then, why are you still waiting here?" Sarah dared. "Who's waiting?" Hermione shoted back. Sarah sneered. "Yeah. Right." She told her. "No, I just wanted to see how your new boyfriend. That's why I'm waiting." Hermione said.

Then, with that Hadrian makes his appearance, "I thought you said you didn't want to come." Hermione said as she saw him making his way.

"Ah, Hermione, what a surpirse." He told her. "I was just in the neighborhood, so I thought I would like to stop by." He asnwered.

Hermione sneered, obviously didn't buy his excuses.

"Ugh – where is he?" grunted Hadrian after waiting for a while, Hermione elbows him to shut him up, Sarah looks at him, "Sorry." She said. Hadrian looked at her and was about to say something when a man with dark messy hair approaching them. "Sorry – sorry I'm late, honey." He told Sarah.

"Ehh – where have you been?" Sarah asked and turns to Hadrian and Hermione. "This is Eric. Sweety, these are Hadrian and Hermione." She told him as they greeted each other.

Eric was already makes a bad impression right off the bat, arriving a half-hour late and then he went on mocking Hadrian with what he probably thinks a good-natured charm. But his careless remarks come off rude and when he makes fun of Hadrian's hair and tell him to call him big bro, the girls trade uneasy glance.

Hadrian blinked, "What? What did he just say?" He said as Sarah and Eric walks and makes their way, Hermione just smiling nervously, "You know we can just leave." She whispered, Hadrian glanced at her, "Nah, I want to see this commoner date through to the end." He said gritted his teeth.

Then the four of them go out to eat. And again Eric taunts Hadrian for his uneasiness at the food. Goaded by Eric's patronzing remarks, Hadrian forces himself to eat with difficulty. He misstates another proverb in an attempt to warn Eric to check himself before he wrecks himself, but that just causes Eric to laugh harder.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Things improve when the couples split up to skate on an outdoor rink. Hermione admires the pretty lights, having never come to a place like this before, which she describes as fairy-tale-like.

Hadrian glanced and saw Hermione's bare hands, he then took one of his gloves off and gives it to her, Hermione just looked at him as he tucks her uncovered hand into his pocket. Hadrian then thinking about the tale of lights that Hermione was telling him, he then suggest, "Let's go someday." He said. "Where?" Hermione asked, confused. "Town of Lights." Hadrian answered.

Hermione just looked at her, surprised in a joy. Hadrian was a better person with Hermione and he knows that.

As he was about to say something, Eric and Sarah approached them, "Hey, little bro. Let's grab some hot drinks for the ladies." He suggested. Hadrian just send him an icy glare, but join him reluctantly. "Alright." He said and then they head off to grab the drinks.

As they made their way, Eric answered a phone call while the girls chat. "Sorry for Hadrian's rudeness." Hermione apologized to Sarah. "Even though, I'm touched to see Hadrian trying so hard to do this to accommodate everyone. It was touching, really." She admitted.

"Yeah – it's no proble Mione." Sarah told her.

Wondering where they guys went, the girls look for their dates. They find them almost immediately.

A crowd has gathered to watch Hadrian beating Sarah's boyfriend up.

"Hadrian! Hadrian stop it!" Hermione shouted, she is appalled she knows he was struggling to remain calm but beating up the guy is unforgivable.

Hadrian stopped, seems that made him grows angrier, so he stood up, he then turned to Sarah, "If you're going to date, pick a decent boyfriend." He told her and about to walk away.

But Hermione stopped him by saying, "Hadrian! Apologize!" She insisted. Hadrian ignored her and just continue to walk away, "Riddle! You can't leave yet before apologizing." She tried again, but once again he just ignored her. "If you leave like this, then we're over Hadrian." She warned.

Hadrian just stalks off angrily without turning back.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

In the following days, a dejected Sarah can't get in touch with her boyfriend despite leaving numerous messages. Hermione feels responsible for her unhappiness, deploring Hadrian's rash temper.

"I don't think Hadrian would do that without a reason." Sarah reasoned.

Vowing to extract an apology, Hermione drops by the YL4 hangout. The other guys, having heard none of the story from Hadrian, are alarmed at their chilly exchange, sensing that whatever happened was serious.

"Please tell him that this is my last warning. Thanks to his fists, my friend is crying. If he doesn't apologize, we're really over." Hermione said turning to Blaise and Draco as Blaise repeated that to Hadrian.

"Why would I apologize when she can't be thankful that I got rid of that trash for her?" Hadrian said keeping his emotionless face.

At his unpenitent response, Hermione retorts that this attitude is typical of him – it was clearly beyond him to adjust to suit someone else. But now Sarah has to suffer for his actions. "Don't act like you know me anymore." She said and walks out of the room. She shocks the others with the severity of her words.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

The next time Orion finds Hermione at the pool, she's on the verge of a cold from all the swimming.

"If this is about Hadrian, I'm not going to talk." Hermione cautions, then proceeds to complain all about him. Because this involves her friend, "This time, I really can't forgive him."

Orion hands her some cold medicine – he'd anticipated that she would need it – and leaves her with one last bit of advice, "Guys don't do things for no reason in front of the girl they like. There's always a reason. I'm speaking from experience, so you can trust me." And with that he walks away.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Eric continues to ignore Sarah's calls, so Hermione proposes seeking him out rather than waiting for him to call. Arriving near the club where he works, they spot him walking with a pretty, older girl. From a distance, the girls overhear as he complains about his ridiculous double-date fiasco.

Eric makes himself out to be the martyr, then proceeds to trash both Sarah and Hermione, calling them unfashionable and dumpy.

"I'd suggested to Hadrian that we just have to ditch the girls and offered to introudce him to some club babes –" He told her, "and then when he attacked me, he said if you call my girlfriend names, you won't be able to eat those filth foods earlier with that mouth!"

At that point, Eric glances over and notices the girls. "Is that true?" Hermione asked.

Sarah is hurt at Eric's dismissal – he tells her to stop bugging him, like some kind of stalker – which enrages Hermione.

With a howl, Hermione hops a fence, leaps at Eric, and delivers her trademark spinning back kick to his face. Stomping on his chest, "One was for Sarah, and one was for my boyfriend!" She yelled.

Afterward, they sat together. "I'm glad. At least we found out that Hadrian isn't a bad person." Sarah attempted to look on the bright side.

Though in a glum mood, Sarah urges Hermione to apologize and make up with Hadrian, assuring her friend she'll be fine on her own.

_ HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

And on the other hand, Draco receives a hysterical call from a woman threatening suicide because of his father – who is also a ceramic artis and professor, but he also has some companies that was work for Hadrian's father.

He was always the one who takes advantage of his position to have numerous affairs, presumably with his students. Draco witnessed his father romancing yet another woman, and turns away in disgust.

In the lobby, he intercepts the woman as she's leaving, attracting her attention by speaking flirtationly. But then his voice hardens and he tells her that she's just one in a string of his father's girlfriends – she's too beautiful for that kind of treatment.

That's where he gets his playboy tendencies, from his father, although Draco isn't so far gone as his father, because he still has a conscience.

Afterward, Draco happens to be driving by as a depressed Sarah trudges along the busy sidewalk, then sits on the ground and starts to cry. Draco tries to ignore her, then decides somewhat unenthusiastically to approach.

"Sometimes girls think they look pretty when they cry, but they're wrong." Draco teased her for crying on the street.

Unfortunately, his words push her over the edge, and her soft cries turns into loud sobs.

"Sarah," He said nervously. "Sarah," He tried again as he saw that everyone was looking at them. "No – not me." He told them as they looked at him in disgust thinking that he was the one who made her cry like that. "Not me." He said again.

"Not me!" He insisted as Sarah sobs harder and harder. "Sarah!" He called her again.

"Sarah! Stop crying please." He pleaded, while insisting to the curious passers-by that he's not the one who made her cry.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

At YL4 headquarters, they're playing a poker game that evening.

"Two pairs," Hadrian said, then Blaise showed his card. "What?" Hadrian grunted. "Ugh – I'd never got it right!"

Orion just playing with his guitar and turns to Hadrian, "Hermione didn't make it up with you yet?" Orion asked. "Make it up?" Hadrian told him. "I would consider it if she get on her knees for three days – couple nights!" He grunted.

"Let's just find out what'd happened." Blaise said. "Looks like you're on a blame also." He added.

"Why?" Hadrian shoted. "I went to that double date or whatever that it was." He told them, "I ate those disgusting food, I didn't know what the name was." He added. "I gave that bastard a lesson! I did the right thing – all of it." He finished.

"Then, I guess you wouldn't want to meet Hermione anymore." Orion said not noticing Hermione's silent arrival behind.

"I told you, this time I wouldn't let it go just like that or that easy." Hadrian answered. "I wouldn't make up with Hermione even if she begged and insists on my innocence in the matter." He added.

Amused, Blaise adresses Hermione, "I guess you'll have to go home then Hermione." He said.

Hadrian looks up, startled, to see her standing there with a contrite expression.

"I didn't know you were so angry. I was just thinking of myself. I'm sorry, I'll just go." Hermione said.

Hadrian leaps over the couch to stop her. "Hey, where are you going?"

"You're already here, so say what you wanted to say then." He continued, "You think you could come and go as you like?" He added.

Working up her nerve, Hermione haltingly says, "Hadrian... accept my apology!" and hold out an apple. (Which the word for apology and apple are pronounced the same) which made Blaise and Orion chuckled looking at her. Hadrian's obviously pleased, but he's got his pride to think of, so he keeps a straight face and threw the apple to his friends.

"If every mistakes could be done just because of an apology, then what's the law –"

"Then, what's police for?" Hermione finished.

"You already know." Hadrian told her. "So, what would you like me do?" Hermione asked.

"Three wishes." He said. "Three wishes?" Hermione asked.

"If you can do all of that, then I accept your apology."

"What do you mean three –" Hermione shouted but stopped by the look Hadrian was giving her. "How could you have three wishes?" She said again with a soft voice.

"Gentlemen," He turned to his friends. "Couldn't see what Hadrian's work mean are big mistake or not?" He asked.

"Big." Blaise answered looking at the apple.

"O – okay, I would do that." Hermione reluctantly said.

"But! You have to name your wishes within one minute." She added and with that she began to count.

Hadrian sputters that that's not fair, all the while Hermione counts steadily. Flustered, he instructs her to sit, then stand – which Hermione counts as two wishes. With five seconds left, Hadrian blurts out his wish – she has to apologize while calling him, "Sweety." In a baby voice. (Which was to say, "Sweety, I'm sowwy." Sweetly as the others just chukled quietly at that.

Cringing, she tries to muster the words... then exclaims, "I can't! Take the apology or leave it!" she said and then walks out of the room.

"You should have accepted the apology when she offered." Blaise said wisely.

Orion then takes a bite of the apology apple, which Hadrian grabs back possessively. "It's my apology apple." He said and takes a bite.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Draco takes Sarah to his pottery studio for some tea and sympathy. He startles her by dropping a ceramic bowl to the ground, but instead of breaking, it remains intact. "It's stronger than it looks," He said.

"Do you think how long it takes for it to make it that strong?" He asked. "Pace it back and forth, stomp it, cut it, and that ceramic had to burnt within the highest heat." He said, "Not just that, if at the end, it still isn't right. Then that's it, you have to let it go." He finished smiling. "Cleanly, like this." He added and takes the bowl, wraps it in a towel, and smashes it with a hammer.

"What I mean is, there are things we have to go through in order to become stronger, and to find our true selves. Like what you went through today." He told her.

"I think I know what you're saying. Thank you." Sarah answered.

Drago suggests going out to have some fun, since he had a bad day too. After taking her out for a makeover – which is frankly a little ridiculous since she's so pretty to begin with – Draco takes Sarah to a club. They walked hand in hand.

But it seems Draco has something more up his sleeve than mere flirtation, because her ex-boyfriend Eric is there.

Draco leaves Sarah by the bar and heads to the front of the club, where he makes a splash with a grand entrance. Even Eric's new girlfriend is impressed, recognizing Draco. Thus she's flattered when he addresses her, and asks if he can take the liberty of performing.

And the he busts out the saxophone.

Draco makes the ladies' hearts flutter by announcing, "There's a person here who's stolen my heart. I'll perform this on her behalf." And start playing wearing his famous smirks.

_HRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHRHGHR HGHRHG_

Hadrian calls Hermione out, and she grumbles all the way, still chafing at his treatment of her apology. She walks past the darkened park, "Hadrian... you think you could make me said 'sweety, I'm sowwy!'" she mockingly said. Looking up in wonder when an extravagant display of lights suddenly flickers on.

Hadrian stands in the middle of the playground, which he's decorated with yet more lights.

"You..." Hermione started. "Again and again, you're touched with such little things like this." Hadrian interrupted her and Hermione made her way towards him.

"Hadrian..." She said. "How can you do all this?" She asked joyfully, Hadrian just looked at her, clearly pleased to see her happy. He smiled, "Yeah, I know, it's far from the Town of Lights but I tried to make it as much as it is." He told her.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

Happily, Hermione nodded, "It's pretty." She told him smiling, "Really pretty –" she repeated. "It's like Christmas." She finished.

"What's so great about Christmas?" Hadrian wondered. "You don't know?" Hermione said, "That's a happy day. Just to think about that day, makes us feels better, much happier." She explained.

"I've never had a happy memory of it," Hadrian answered.

"Why?"

A flashback came into his mind, a lonely Little Hadrian, being entertained by maids and his butler, delivered impersonal gifts from his parents.

"I understand..." Hermione said as they both sitting on the swings after Hadrian told her about that.

"Hey, Hermione..." Hadrian said. "That little food you made that I helped you with?" He started. Hermione smiled, "If anybody heard that, they would think that you made all those food in our house." Hermione said.

Hadrian chuckled, "I'd like to eat some more." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I also want to eat that fish that your mother cook." He continued. "And the vending-cart fish sticks your father bought me. That's so delicious." He finished.

Hermione felt herself smiling all the way he talks.

"You know, I..." He stopped taking a deep breath, "I didn't know what family was.." He closes his eyes, "But looking at your family, I think I understand a little bit of it." He continued, Hermione just stared at him symphatically. Hadrian then turned to face her again, "Can I drop by again?" He added.

"Since when did you need my permission to come?"

"I'm not joking."

Hadrian rises from his swing and kneels in front of her, "I want to go. I want to – to be honest, I want to go every day." He said and then he felt himself leaning closer and gives her a kiss softly.

_To be continued_

**A/**N**: OK. Sorry for the update, I didn't really have much time because of my other stories. But don't worry I'm going to continue this, it won't be abandoned. Enjoy and I hope you all like the update as much as I do. Thank you... Review or PM for any question! Thank you – Ciao –'till next time – **


End file.
